Tales of the Night
by YumeMori
Summary: They led different lives from each other, and in their own lives. Everyone knows their stories during the day, but the twists their lives take during the night are a tale yet to be told. How many nights does it take to fall in love?
1. Night I: Glimpse Part I

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Slight spoilers for the end of _InuYasha_.

* * *

A young dark-headed boy paused outside of his sister's door, looking into its cracked opening. The rhythmless, though constant, tapping of a pencil against a desk had caused him to pause and watch in worry as his sister created the noise without noticing, or caring for that matter, while she stared off into space at nothing. He knew something was wrong with her, especially since she could no longer return to the past. The well had disappeared, then reappeared so Inu-no-nii-san could bring her back. Kagome had cried as she told them it was over. His heart was broken for her, but he was determined to help her. It was his turn.

"Souta," his mother said. He turned around to look up at her when she placed her hand on his head. The smile that Kagome had inherited greeted him, though it was tired. "It's late and you have school tomorrow. Go to bed, you can talk to Kagome in the morning."

He sighed and hunched his shoulders. He glanced once more into his sister's room, noticing that she had not noticed their conversation. "I just worry, mom. She's been so distant and depressed..."

"And she'll talk about everything when she's ready to. Give her a few more days," she said. She moved her hand down to his shoulders as she steered him away. "All we can do is be there for her when she's ready. You know how she is."

"I guess," Souta mumbled as he closed her door all the way.

The sound caused Kagome to jump, her pencil flying across her desk to land in an open textbook. With a grimace, Kagome closed her books and shoved away the notebooks full of notes and late homework. One month, that was how long it had been since she had returned and she was close to being all caught up at school. It had only been a few months ago that Kagome had pined to have that kind of time and freedom to continue her education, but that had been while she had been in the Sengoku Jidai. The life she was now living had been the greener grass on the other side.

Yet it was so normal that she was stuck in a rut of it. She wanted to go back to the time and people she had left behind.

Kagome blinked back tears and the heartache as she pushed away from her desk to walk to her bed. One day she knew she would have to face her feelings over being stuck in one time, but she would rather deal with them later; everyone was too elated with having her back that she did not want to burden them with her dolor. Only her family had an idea as to how much she was locking away, but they never pushed her to talk. She was grateful for that: she did not feel much like talking at the moment. Maybe when her memories and feelings faded a bit more and she accepted that this was her life now, then she would open up and talk. For now, all she wanted to do was pine over her memories.

A sigh escaped her lips and she fingered her pajamas. The were flannel and powder blue and new, given that she could not look at her old pajamas without feeling nostalgic. Even her school uniform was new. The short green skirt and white sailor top with the red tie had been exchanged for a longer grey, white and red ensemble from her high school. She contemplated changing, but she already knew that with the thoughts her mind was following she was not going to be sleeping anytime soon. For just a while longer, her mind wanted to stay locked on its thoughts of youkai and adventures too surreal to be believable. A tale of time travel, a jewel of power, youkai and magic, and death... Forever to be her story never to be told.

Kagome dropped her hand from her pajamas in order to head to her window. With practiced ease, she opened it and breathed in the muggy summer air. Even this had become part of her rut: her wondering leading to her wandering. Her memories would lead her to open her window to watch the branches of ancient Goshinboku as they swayed in the night winds which would then lead to her climbing out her window and down the tree to enjoy the calm of twilight. Always she would wander throughout the streets and realize how much had changed throughout the centuries.

She was tired of it all already.

So many of the stories she had read when she was younger focused on the adventure, the love, the drama, the climatic battle between good and evil. All of them ended a couple of chapters after that, never detailing the life the hero went back to live. Only now did Kagome realize why that was: with the nemesis dead, there could be no hero. The hero also had to die, giving up a life of adventures and battles and friendships forged through combat... Those all had to come to an end, just as those books did. A normal life was nothing worth writing about after such fantastical adventures. And after having had a taste of the fast-paced, on-the-edge lifestyle, Kagome found it hard to be satisfied with a simpler, more materialistic life.

Those thoughts took hold of her feet and took her down a different path that night. The first step to breaking a rut was always to do something new and different. Though Kagome did not consider going to a park as something "new and different". Yet she still went. For the few weeks she had been home, she had gone out of her way to avoid any traces of nature, or any traces of her adventure. Nature was easier to avoid in the twenty-first century version of Tokyo given how there were only pockets of it surrounded by the impersonality of concrete and man-made wonders. Her eyes took in the sights of trees and grass, and the familiar scents of dew and pollen reached her nose. She realized she had missed it more than she knew.

Kagome followed the concrete path, immersing herself in the simplicity of all things natural. It was familiar enough for her to be at ease for the first time in days. Sitting down on the first bench she came across, she smiled at the feeling of companionable solitude. Letting her head fall back so she could see what stars she could, Kagome whispered, "Why does everyone want this kind of life?"

The stars only twinkled back through the haze of pollution and artificial lights unwilling to give up their secrets for something as paltry as a pondering. Kagome was not expecting an answer either. She only took comfort in the fact that those same stars had existed five-hundred years ago, and that those left behind were seeing them as well. Pulling out of her memories and feelings, she stood and turned to head back the way she came. Back to the monotony she had taken a break from.

That was when she saw him, resting among the low branches of a tree. The darkness of the night accentuated his pale skin and black clothing, even as the leaves sought to conceal him from sight. She was captivated with that one glimpse of him, frozen in place as her heart beat out of control. He was youkai, proof that her adventure in the past had not been a dream. How could she ever doubt it was a dream when she was staring right at a creature she had believed to only exist back then?

When his eyes opened and stared back, she would swear her heart stopped beating. Here, in a park in Tokyo, she was staring a youkai in the eyes. She was sure she looked a fool, her eyes and mouth wide with alarm, and that he was scowling at her. That was the only sign of emotion she noticed before he was gone. She was left staring at the spot he had been barely a second ago as she felt the gradual return of her senses. Placing her hand over her heart in a futile attempt to slow its furious beating, Kagome wondered just who he was. Would she see him again? She frowned to herself as she realized she wanted to gaze upon his form once more. He had to be the first youkai to not attack or kidnap her on sight. It was different, in a nice way.

Her pull to him was undeniable. He was the excitement she had been missing from her life, she was sure of it. And while that one moment may be the only one she would get with him, she did not think it would be enough.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1484

_Edited on 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their theme #026. Frozen moment at first sight.  
_


	2. Night III: Glimpse Part II

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Mild Violence, swearing

* * *

It was mere boredom and nothing more. It was merely boredom. Hiei continued to repeat those sentences in his mind as he followed after a _human woman_ for the second night in a row. He did have nothing better to do as he was stuck in the Ningenkai, after all. It was part of his probation, or so that toddler decreed. He figured he got off easy for stealing three artifacts of darkness, attempting to turn a human woman into a youkai, and being an all-around jerkass. Though given how the air in the Ningenkai blocked his nose, and he did not even _have_ an enhanced nose, he considered it to be more of a punishment than the god intended.

Also, it was not everyday he came across a human who had managed to see him. Most were too caught up in their own lives, their own trivial matters to look beyond the leaves and see him. It had become something of a game to him, and with each passing day he lounged in lower and lower branches until he was clear to even human eyes. Yet no one bothered to look, or if they did, they did not look twice. Their oblivious nature was almost enviable if there were not so many more intriguing things hiding in the shadows. She managed to look into the darkness straight into his eyes without fear. In fact, he would even go so far as to say that she was excited and happy to see him. It was very strange, though there was no denying that she was a strange creature.

Maybe there was a bit of curiosity mixed in with the boredom as well.

So Hiei kept to the shadows, watching as she walked through the streets with a dark melancholy surrounding her. From what he had observed, she existed throughout her days and that emotion would cloak her at night. She would stare at her window with a certain kind of longing imprinted on her face and showing through her odd eyes of midnight blue. Only when she was wandering away from her shrine did it lift. He could only scoff; humans these days were always depressed about something trivial more often than naught. It was amazing so many had managed to live with how stupid, materialistic and self-absorbed they had become.

For one such as he, disgust also colored his scoffs. What did they know about life? About pain and suffering? Ninety-nine percent of the time the answer was absolutely nothing. At the moment, it was still too soon for him to tell which category she belonged in: the majority, or that elusive one percent.

He needed to know who she was to be able to look beneath the obvious and do so without fear. He refused to be seen by just anyone, and if she turned out to be just anyone, he would find a way to make it so she never breathed the same air as him again. Yet if there was one thing he had learned in the time he had been forced to stay in the human realm, it was that humans feared the unknown. They feared what it might reveal about the world and their own selves. Yet she did not. Perhaps she was not looking into the unknown at all. He could not figure her out.

It was because of his elevated position on the top of power poles that he saw her other stalker, one that was not going to be as benign as he. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he came to a stop, still in the shadows above her. She had stopped as well; perhaps she had realized she was not alone at last. Despite if she realized it or not, there was nothing she could do against a youkai. She was only a weak human. And he knew if he let a human be killed in front of him it would give that damn toddler a reason to keep him under his thumb longer.

When the youkai made to move and attack the girl, he made his. Lucky for her, Hiei was faster than any low-ranking youkai.

His sword cut through the youkai without effort, muscle and bone gave way in the face of the razor-edged blade. His feet touched the ground not far from her, his face ahead toward the horizon while she stared at the now headless youkai that tried to kill her. The metallic fragrance filled the night air as a few drops clung to his skin as if they were trying to match the color of his eyes. It was an aroma that reminded him of home: battlefields of the fallen where the earth reclaimed the unworthy.

He could hear her smile. She was a strange human, to smile in the face of carnage. "I knew I wasn't going crazy, you really have been following me."

She was either mentally unstable or stupid to ignore the immanent peril she had been in. He knew all about defense mechanisms, but _this_ was ridiculous.

"As if I would ever stoop to follow you around like a lost puppy."

It was amusing, in a sick sort of way, how he could tell what she was feeling without even having to look at her. He could hear the relieved happiness be sucked from her smile and replaced with a content melancholy that did not quite match up to what she had been feeling earlier. She had to be stupid to wear her emotions on her sleeve.

"No, not a puppy," she said. "More like a blood-splattered guardian angel."

He never heard her move. His attention had been focused more on the emotions that surrounded her until it was too late. A foolish mistake he had lived long enough to know not to make. Her hand came to rest against his cheek, her fingers wiping away the drops of blood. He could feel the callouses on her palm. Perhaps she was not as weak as he first thought to have hands that were not soft. He wondered how she got those callouses as they were not from a sword.

Yet they were warm against his cool cheek. It was the first time anyone had touched him in such an intimate manner. In fact, it was the first time anyone had touched his face at all. He jerked out of her reach, nearly dropping his sword in his haste to sheathe it, and retreated to a safe distance that he was sure she could not see. Her warm, flawed hands set him off-balance more than he would ever admit. Who did she think she was to touch him in such a manner? If anything, she should be too terrified and repulsed to even want to be within breathing distance as one such as he.

She was proving to be even stranger than he first though as the smile never faded from her face or eyes. Less with his eyesight (as he did not have the enhanced eyesight as other youkai species) and more of just _knowing_, he could tell that the blood of the youkai was still on her fingertips. She bent down, her school uniform making her seem even more out of place, and touched the corpse with those sullied fingers as her power purified it from existence. He had been so focused on the emotions that flowed easily from her that he never realized how dangerous she was to one of his kind. He narrowed his eyes as he realized she was not as stupid as he first thought to have no issue evincing all her emotions.

"Thank you," she said, either knowing he could hear her or read her lips, "my bloody little guardian."

Her laughter was soft and almost silent amidst the twilight of the city, it made him marvel over it almost enough to not glare at her. _Almost._

* * *

**Word Count:** 1327

_Edited on 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their theme #014: Guardian Angel.  
_


	3. Night V: Significance

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Spoilers for the end of _InuYasha_; Angst

* * *

Kagome's days began to mesh together again, blurring past her with little significance. She woke up in the mornings and went through the motions without remembering doing them, then she went off to school and doodled in her notebooks instead of taking all the notes she could, and she would still have her moments of where she would space out as her mind wandered. She knew that had Inuyasha or Sango been around, they would have scolded her in their own ways for not paying attention to her surroundings. Somehow, that made it all the worse. Her friends and family still watched her with worry on their faces, but she could tell they were relieved at some change she had undergone. She could tell that they wanted to ask her what had changed to make her seem even the tiniest bit happier, but they always changed their minds at the last second. Kagome guessed that they did not want to ruin whatever was going on with their questions. She did not know it was because of the soft, peacefully sad yet accepting smile that would grace her face whenever she spaced out.

They did not know it was because of the silent watcher she had gained a few nights ago. Though he had been found out, he still continued to follow her at night, and she suspected he was staying in the Goshinboku at times. Her goal for each night was to try and coax him out of the trees he so favored. Partly because of her memories of Inuyasha, though that was fading fast in the face of his carmine depths that proved to her that her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai had been real and not some incredible dream her imagination had concocted. Those carmine eyes were the proof of his youkai blood, and his youkai blood was the proof she needed to remind herself that youkai existed. She needed that proof and reassurance more than anything. More than that, she wanted to be able to touch him again and cement that truth into her mind and heart.

Also, it was not like just anyone could claim they touched a youkai and lived to tell the tale. Though she did not consider him a youkai in the sense that most would and, probably, did. He was a youkai by birth, just as she was a human by birth; they could not change the fact of their species. She could not see a difference between human and youkai: both breathed the same air and bled the same blood. Both held dreams, wishes, hopes and desires; they could laugh and cry. The only difference she had ever noticed was that one lived for millennia while the other lived for just a handful of decades. One could know all there was to know while the other could know how to savor life. It was almost impossible to relish everything that made life, life when one had centuries of life to live.

He simply was a creature of a different world as she was more than certain he saw the world through different eyes than she, but he was not a bloodthirsty one like many would think. Sure, he had killed a youkai in front of her in a disgusting way (though she had seen far bloodier and nastier battles), but he had not killed her. There was nothing stopping him from taking his sword and killing her, and he was fast enough that he could do so before she would even notice. As it stood, she was still breathing and functioning. Though there were some days she wished she were not.

He was proof that youkai still existed, and if youkai still existed, then why had Inuyasha, Shippou, Kouga, or even Sesshoumaru not come to find her? As depressing as all her answers to that question were, it still did not change the fact that she believed them to be dead. Why else would they have not come for her? If they were dead, then sometimes when her line of thinking became too dark, she wished she could be as well. She had not even been able to say goodbye to them.

The lazy modern life she now had was once all she had wanted, and now it was all she wished she could leave behind. Death was looking like a tempting offer to reclaim that life she had once lived, especially if all her dear friends were as well. It was nothing more than the start of a very different and new adventure, one that might even let her be with those she loved. Though she could never do or bring herself to do it as she still held out hope that they were alive, and there was no way she could deprive Souta of his sister. He had been through enough just by waiting and hoping for her to return home.

Yet life would be so much more bearable if she could use the well...

Her eyes narrowed at the sidewalk in front of her as she thought about that object. It had been her way to the past when it had first dragged her through its depths around a year ago. She had been so caught up in her new normal that she had never tried going through it since her return.

Hope welled up deep in her heart. Perhaps the well had not closed and everyone was waiting for her to return! It was that hope that took over her body and gave her feet wings as she ran back to the shrine and up its many steps to the small shrine around the well. She slammed open the door and barely felt her feet touch its steps, coming to a halt only when she crashed into the rim of the well. Without a second thought, she jumped over the edge into the calliginous depths with practiced ease. She wanted to feel the initial excitement as the well's welcoming magic enveloped her, bringing her to the time of her friends and a soft landing. It had always been such a rush to feel the warmth of magic surrounding her body causing her every nerve to stand on end as the adrenaline of free-falling coursed through her veins.

Her hope died a crushing death. No magic sparked around her; time did not turn back to take her to a time of bloodshed and truth and friends. As soon as her feet crashed into the hard-packed earth, she crumpled under the painful weight of not only broken hope, but a broken heart. The well was closed off... There would be no more adventure. Never again was she to see Sango, or watch out for Miroku, or hold Shippou. Never again would she see Inuyasha...

The first sob tore its way out of her mouth before she covered it with one of her dirty hands. She could not care that her uniform was filthy, nor that she had probably sprained an ankle, nor that her other hand was clutching her thigh painfully.

"You humans are all alike. Whenever life doesn't go your way, you see the easiest way out."

Kagome looked up through the unnatural darkness of the small shrine to see carmine eyes made darker from the lack of light. She blinked a couple of times in an attempt to clear them of tears to see him better. His smooth, pale face held an ugly sneer and told her just what he thought of her and her species. She looked back down at the ground beneath her to attempt to hide how she wiped at her eyes and nose, unknowing that she was smearing dirt and dust across her cheeks instead. She would bet he had never cried in his life, and found it rather unfair.

"Yeah, well, we can't all be like you youkai who like to pretend they don't have feelings." Bitter tears and a broken hope made her voice and words sound harsh and just as cruel as his words.

She sniffled as she felt the full weight of his glare on the top of her head. It was not like she had meant to say what she did, it had just come out. She was more than certain he would be angry if she tried to apologize, so she did not. If there was one thing she had learned from spending time around youkai similar to him, it was the weight they placed on words and meanings. Just as she knew it was not the words he was angry at, but the fact that she had dared to talk back to him in such a manner.

In the silence that had fallen around them, it was easy to hear him move. His black clothes rustled against the edge of the well, and she heard the hilt of his sword clank against it. Yet she was still startled when she felt his rough, hot hand grip her arm and begin to drag her out of the well. Her head snapped up only to find she could not think as she stared into his carmine eyes that revealed so little and hid so much. All she could see was annoyance and curiosity, and she wished she knew what had caused the latter. He did not even grunt as he hoisted her over the edge and set her on her feet; she figured she weighed nothing when compared to the strength he had to have.

She knew that tomorrow morning she would wake with throbbing legs and a bruised arm, but she found she could not dredge up enough desire to care. Instead she found all her attention focused on the strange youkai in front of her. That was the second time he had helped her, and she could not figure it out. Did he not realize the significance of what he had done?

He pulled her out of the shrine and into the courtyard, only then did he release her from his bruising grip. "Next time you live up to the stupidity of your species, I'll kill you." He disappeared from view as his last words faded into the night's embrace. Yet she knew he was most likely nestled within the branches of Goshinboku as he had been earlier in the night and the nights before.

Kagome had to give a small rueful smile at what he had said. She knew he would do as he said; it held the air of a promise. She looked forward to not giving him that reason, now that she had something new to focus on. Him.

Not wanting to head back inside and to even more reminders that it was not the past just yet, she sat down at the base of Goshinboku and drew her knees to her chest. "I'll remember that," she said.

They sat together in peaceful solitude for a while longer. Words had no meaning as the pre-dawn dusk disappearing before them spoke enough. As the dawn bathed them in its primary colors of mauve and lavender, a sense of tranquility settled into Kagome. It seemed only the dawn was willing to part with its peace to grace their lives with halcyon days after their lurid pasts.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1881

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their theme #007: First sunlight after the darkness.  
_


	4. Night VIII: Her Story

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing.

* * *

Somehow it had become their ritual. Hiei loathed it more than he could express. He prided himself on his unpredictable nature, yet she had made him predictable. She would always be waiting for him at the shrine as she had given up on wandering throughout the streets at night. She would sit at the base of the tree, and would always smile up into the branches whenever he would arrive. And like a puppy, he always would. While he had entertained the thought of not returning all throughout the days, he still found himself among the familiar branches of the shrine's ancient tree. _Goshinboku_, he had heard some of the other humans that lived there call it.

This time was different; her mood was off. It was sickening how he could read her so well and in such an intimate manner after so short a time. Hell, he had been able to read her emotions before he even actually _met_ the human. Though the life he had lived prior to his probation had conditioned him to read others and their non-verbal cues better than most others, he had never been able to read someone as well as her. Every hunch of her shoulders, every wistful look at her window, every time she gnawed on her bottom lip... He could tell what emotions had led to such actions. She was both stupid and intelligent to evince her emotions in such ways. That girl was a paradox of the strangest kind.

Those trusting eyes of midnight blue once again saw through the darkness and shadows he covered himself with in the tree and looked him straight in the eyes. He was certain she could not actually see him, but it was beyond obvious she knew exactly where he was. He blamed his lack of stealth on her hama no reiryoku that she never used to harm him. Hiei knew; he would have been able to see the second it crossed her mind to use her powers to kill him, but she never did. He looked down at her, able to see her mood reflected in her eyes for the first time. That content melancholy from when they first met was back again. He sneered down at her; he had no desire to know what trifling matter had brought on her dark mood.

And there was her smile again. What kind of miko would smile that way at a youkai? That kind of kindness and trust would get her into trouble, if it had not already. His curiosity took over his tongue. "If you keep staring at me, I'll be forced to cut out your eyes."

She laughed. "I don't think you will. You don't seem to be the kind of youkai to issue threats. More like, just do them without warning."

He resisted the urge to grind his teeth. How ridiculous of her to presume to know him, and he told her as much.

"Of course I don't know you," she said, shifting against the tree. "But I've known youkai like you."

She looked down, and he found himself once again captivated by the myriad of emotions that surrounded her. If he was not who he was, he would have sighed in relief when she settled on one emotion with a small sigh. "Though that was years ago..."

He had not been expecting such a statement. It seemed as if she knew what to say to get him curious enough to talk to her. And of all the times for her to exercise brevity in her speech, she had to choose such a moment. He narrowed his eyes as he looked her over, this time more closely than before. Her face still held the chubbiness he had learned to associate with younger humans, and her face was unmarred by age wrinkles. Though there was the curious case of her hands, which were calloused from a weapon of some sort. She was aggravating even without saying anything.

"You humans. As if you have experienced or know anything about years. The whole lot of you run around screaming about lost time and wanting it back. You're too young to have known youkai."

She looked up at him once again, this time with a painful smile showing on a face too mature to be a normal teenager. Pain, he knew too well; he could deal with it better than he could handle her usual smiles. Especially since he was the one who caused it. "You're right," she said. "I don't know much about time... Maybe if I did, this wouldn't hurt so bad."

Hiei said nothing, knowing her own desire to fill up the quiet with words would take over soon enough. While he may not have lived for as long as the fox, he knew when to stay silent and when to provoke. It was too easy to play that game with her.

"I almost wish time could have let things end differently... But I guess that's only selfish thinking. Still, I can't help but want to change how things happened. How it all ended."

"And your answer is to jump in a dry well? You're just as pathetic as all the rest."

"Humans do strange things when they're half-asleep." She laughed. It was the same tittering, nervous laugh she always gave when she was lying as he had learned from watching her interact with her family. Just like a typical human, always thinking of herself and not how others would perceive a liar. Even he, who rarely had to resort to lying to get his way, could lie better than that. As if he would deign her with more of his time now.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

That was the understatement of the decade. Though he could not resist one last jab toward her, despite his earlier conviction to not reply. "I've killed low-class trash that could lie better."

He could hear her shirt against the bark of the tree as if she was trying to draw out some type of comfort from its ancient magic. "I thought... I thought that maybe its magic hadn't disappeared. That it could still take me back to the places and people I had to leave behind. But it's gone... I really must've looked so foolish jumping into it, like someone wanting to die."

This time he could tell she was telling the truth given how her emotions thickened her voice. Yet what she was saying was making no sense at all. If there had been a portal there, it was certain no one would have been left alive on the shrine. Youkai would not have passed up the free portal into the Ningenkai if it led to the Makai as he suspected. That was the only explanation he could find as to why she was so comfortable around his kind. "The only magic is in this tree."

Her mood shifted once again, this time to a desperate kind of dolor. He considered slitting her throat to save them both from the story he knew was going to spill forth from her lips in only a few seconds. Yet it was too late, her sadness caused the story she had been keeping inside for too long to come out in an incoherent ramble.

His distaste became disguised wonder as he managed to piece together her teary words and ecursive tales. She was not lying when she had said it had been years; she had five-hundred of them separating her from everything that had become normal to her. He almost shook his head at the similarities between his group the detective called a "team" and her own. Rag-tag and misfits, indeed. His sense of pride forced him to admit to himself that his respect for her when up a _tiny _bit. It was unfortunate that she was sparing him all the gory battle details that he wanted to her, and instead told him all the emotional relationship crap better suited for one of his teammates. As if he had any desire to hear about love and bonds and friendship. Those were for the soft and humans.

She sniffled, failing at hiding her lack of control over her emotions, when she finished her tale. "Thank you for listening. I haven't been able to tell anyone any of that, not even my mom. It's nice having it off my chest."

He did not reply. Instead he glared at the top of her head. In turn, she ignored it. "Sorry for rambling to you so much, you probably didn't want to hear any of it, huh? And I don't even know your name either."

He did not intend on telling her his name or agreeing with her. They were connections he did not want to make to her or even acknowledge. She had done nothing so far to warrant either, and he hoped it stayed that way. So he stayed silent, knowing already it was not in her nature to push for answers people did not want to give. He had really been spending too much time around her if he knew that.

She looked up at him again. He doubted the darkness of night would ever be able to hide him from her eyes, just as he was sure he would always be able to find her in it. A different smile was on her face this time, one he was not sure he was ready to see from anyone. Especially not from her. It was a smile purely for him; one that was small and grateful that hid her teeth and caused her eyes to crinkle at the corners. Perhaps it would have been better if he had slit her throat before it had come to that.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1630

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their theme #015: Telling you the truth.  
_


	5. Night XIV: Quietude

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **None.

* * *

Another day and Kagome could not wait for it to pass. Her days were dragging by again as she now had something to look forward to at night. For there in the complete darkness of night was her mysterious little youkai hiding in the branches of Goshinboku. _Hers_. She giggled at the thought of being able to claim possession of such a youkai. Though she would never consider him a possession; she knew how much she hated being deemed one by Kouga. Also, it was not as if youkai enjoyed or would even admit to being claimed by anyone. And especially not a human.

"Uh, Kagome-onee?" Souta said; his eyebrows were scrunched together in what appeared to be both confusion and shock. Kagome wondered if she really had gone so long without laughing. "Is something wrong? You're smiling."

It hurt her to see her little brother acting so mature for a ten-year old, and as if he was the older sibling. She would have to change that.

"Come're, you brat." She smiled as she caught him in a head-lock. He protested and tried his hardest to escape her hold, but failed miserably. "So I can't smile and laugh around you anymore, huh? You don't like it, is that what you're saying?" she teased him.

"No, no!" he protested and tried all the harder to remove her arm from his neck. "It's just you haven't done so since you came back."

His words were very true. Kagome felt as though they put her back into reality, and she hunched her shoulders as her smile fell. "Yeah, I guess so... But I have to start living in this time now." She let go of him and ruffled his thick dark hair. "But it's your bedtime. So march or I'll get mama on your case."

He scrunched his face at her, only to stick out his tongue. "Then you should go to bed, too."

Kagome smiled and looked at the front door. "I will. But I'm going to sit under Goshinboku for a while." She pulled him in for a hug. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, yeah. G'night," Souta said. He trudged up the stairs and turned the corner. Only a second later did the front door close, and he snuck back downstairs to look out the window. Souta knew something was up, and he wanted to know.

He watched his sister take long steps toward the ancient tree, only to smile up into the branches at something he could not see. Nor could he hear if anything was being said, but he would remember that scene. One day, perhaps tomorrow and perhaps not tomorrow, he would ask her about it.

Kagome was oblivious to her brother's spying as her attention was focused solely on the youkai lounging on one of Goshinboku's thick branches. She had to wonder if he knew how much he had helped her just by hanging around and listening to her story. By telling him of the double-life she had led, it had lessened the pain of knowing she could not return. It was still there, weighing heavily in her heart, but she could bear it now. She guessed that those who said that a shared burden was half-a-burden were correct.

And as she smiled at him, she enjoyed the fact that he glared at her. She loved knowing she could get such a reaction from him.

"Good evening," she said.

He did not reply, but she had grown accustomed to his silences. She knew he was listening even though she also knew he was probably wishing he could block out her voice. He was very different from most youkai she had known; even when she was annoying, he did not call her a bitch or try to kill her. Or kidnap her. He was a mystery to her, as much as she guessed she was to him.

Just being in his presence and soaking up the feel of his youki was enough to get her through the days. It was odd; it took someone as abnormal as he to make her feel normal. It made her feel as if she was not the only strange creature out there in the world.

"I have to wonder if one day, I'll come out here to find you gone." It was her biggest worry. She did not think she was ready for him to disappear on her yet. "And I wonder what you do during the days... I never see you around."

He surprised her by responding, "Shouldn't you be asleep like all the other humans?"

Her smile was small, knowing he could probably hear it without seeing it. "Perhaps I should be... But I love these nights more. Sitting here with you, I feel more at home than around humans."

Kagome's smile took on an amused edge as she heard him grunt. He probably thought her crazy for finding contentment in the moments she spent with him, if he did not already. And perhaps she was. She looked up into the branches of Goshinboku, looking for the black of his clothes and the carmine eyes she could find so easily. "What about you? Don't youkai need to sleep as well?"

Silence was his answer; she was not expecting him to answer again anyway. She had learned through the nights she had spent with him that he was picky about what he would and would not say. She had learned that a silence such as the one that now surrounded them meant that his answer was something he refused to admit to, because he would be agreeing with a human. Pride was something all youkai seemed to suffer from. It made her miss Inuyasha terribly; he had been the same way when they had first met though more insulting. She hoped that the mysterious youkai she could not get enough of would open up to her in time just as Inuyasha had. Kagome really hoped that he would.

For now though, she only hoped that he felt the same peace that she did during the nights they spent together in such a way.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1019

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their bonus theme #033: I feel peace at night._


	6. Night XX: Succor

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing.

* * *

She stood and placed her hand against the bark of the tree, her pale skin a stark contrast to the darkness that tainted everything else. He could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "You're late, you know. I was wondering if you decided to just leave. Which would be so mean of you-you're the only youkai I know here!"

Hidden by the darkness, Hiei rolled his eyes. He found himself indulging in such trivial acts the longer he hung around the woman. Maybe his life and sanity would be better off if she knew other youkai. Then she could talk their ears off instead of his. That would make his nights much more peaceful. The only problem was that he sought out her company of his own free will.

"So why were you late?"

He did not respond. After a pregnant pause, she laughed, but it was not filled with humor. "As usual, another one of your silences... I suppose I should be used to them by now, but anything would be nice to hear."

He did not like the tone in her voice. Her amusement, though it led to her laughing and chatting more, was a welcome sound. So he decided to humor her. "Hn."

When she laughed that time, it was with humor. "And that's what I get for not being specific. But I'll take that to mean I can come up with my own ideas... Hm. Did you get lost in life? Caught up in training?"

While they both knew he was not going to answer, she had been correct. He had been training. It was all he could do to fill up the days as he prepared with the fox and oaf for the tournament they were dragged into by one botched mission. He looked forward to being able to kill whomever he desired, so long as they were on the opposing team. Though he loathed the humans who had dragged him into it. It was all because the detective and idiot could not finish off _one_ youkai.

"Or maybe you have another human female you bestow your silences on? _Hm?_"

For the first time since meeting her, he was not listening to a word she was saying. His attention was focused on the sharp pain of a wound to his arm. It throbbed like little else, but he expected nothing less from the fox. It was strange though; he was now ignoring the woman he could not keep his mind from thinking about once he saw the sun begin to set. That distraction had been enough for Kurama to land a hit on him with his whip, and it stung his pride the most.

"Are you all right? What's wrong? You're hurt, aren't you?"

He watched her through narrowed eyes as she climbed up and through the branches to reach where he was at. It was disconcerting to know that her woman's intuition worked so damn well. Hiei was certain there was no way her weak human eyes would have been able to see his healing wound through the night's dark cloak. Yet she still knew he was injured. What the hell had given it away?

However he found himself rooted to the branch he occupied even as she settled herself in front of him on it. He had not been this close to her since he had saved her from being killed by a youkai weeks ago. And he still remembered the way her hand felt against his cheek. She stared at him with her strange blue eyes with emotions he dared not name. Not now, not _ever_. He refused to admit just how much he anticipated the moments he spent in her presence.

"You know, you're just as stubborn as Inuyasha is... was... Or whatever. You both hiss whenever you have wounds." She smiled, answering the question he had had on his mind and injuring his pride at the same time. He did _not_ hiss like some animal. "What happened?"

He shifted, hiding his healing arm from her view. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, human."

She surprised him this time. Normally she only sighed sadly after such a caustic remark, but this time... Her eyes flashed with spunk and anger. It was almost beautiful to him.

"I have a name, and I know you know it! What is it with you youkai and your refusal to use names?"

"What is it with you humans and the significance you place in your precious names?"

She paused and tilted her head to the side as she thought over his question. It was a pity; her brilliant blue fire had been replaced with a false one of mellow pondering. Instead of being surrounded by her righteous anger, it was her confusion wrapping around him. "What do you mean? Youkai use names, too... I'm sure you have one, and would probably kill anyone for calling you something other than it."

"If I cared about your name, I'd ask for it. And you know what I mean. You all have to assert yourselves in your world by using names you haven't earned. Youkai tremble in fear at hearing my name, what does yours do? Differentiate you from your family, the rest of you sniveling humans?"

"I... I never thought of it like that." Her voice was low and small. On anyone else, he would have loved hearing it, but it did not suit her. She was bringing him warmth, and not in the way he controlled, but in the soft, human way. The kind of warmth associated with compassion. He did not do compassion.

Her mood swing caught him off-guard as her face took on a smile that seemed too devious to be good. No matter how much time he had spent in her presence, he knew he would never grow tired of watching her changing emotions. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

He glared at her. She giggled. No one had ever dared to _giggle_ at him. Hiei still stood by his original thought of her: she was a strange human. And it seemed as if she was one with quick movements as well, or perhaps it was he who had let down his guard enough in the face of her giggles and genuine nature.

As her hand reached out to touch his injured one, his free hand went to the hilt of his sword and pulled it free. The scent of blood was one he always savored, yet he could not bring himself to press his sword deeper into her neck and kill her. He was, dare he even admit it, curious as to what she was going to do. Ever since that night where she had touched his face, he had wanted more. He wanted to feel her calloused palms against his skin, touching him in ways he had never had the pleasure of knowing.

He found his desire coming true. The sword against her neck did not stop her hand as she gripped his wounded arm. His instincts told him to kill her before her power had a chance to destroy him. Yet he was too caught up in the feeling of her hand touching his skin, and the warmth that flowed from her fingertips as they ghosted across his wound and healed it faster than his youkai blood could ever hope to.

Her hand fell away from his arm, and he found himself missing the warmth of it. How absurd, a fire youkai missing warmth? Yet he did.

His trepidation gone, he removed his sword from her neck. The feeling that settled in his heart when he saw the thin red line left behind to mar the skin of her throat was not one he liked. He did not miss the look of exhaustion on her face either.

But she still smiled her smile for him. It was unexpected. "I never realize how hard it would be to use my hama no reiryoku after so long... And without my bow."

That was even more unexpected. What kind of idiot uses their rusty ability on a youkai that could kill them for screwing up? And he called her as such.

"Mhm," was her agreement before the exhaustion overtook her. He caught her before her body could fall off the branch and to certain death. Again, he found himself wondering what kind of idiot uses their powers in such a way and on a _tree branch_, no less.

Though he could not just leave her. Whether or not she was an idiot for doing what she did, especially since it would have been healed by morning, she still helped him out. It would be dishonorable to leave her out in the cold of the night. Yet he was not sure he wanted to know what it would be like to have her in his arms before he had to let her go and leave for another day.

Against his better judgment, he secured her in his arms as he jumped to a higher branch to get to her bedroom window. Opening it slowly, so as not to alert the fat feline that lounged about her room, he snuck in and deposited her on her bed. He needed to get away from her warmth and how she felt in his arms as soon as possible. For the first night since meeting her, he found himself leaving the shrine before daybreak.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1580

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their theme #005: Release my darkness; **Bring me warmth**._


	7. Night XXIII: Vicissitude

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing.

* * *

Kagome would always be amazed at how time flowed. It was all relevant on what was going on in her life, and she could not decide if it was a good or bad thing. When she first found herself stuck in her true time, the days could not pass quickly enough. Now, she wanted time to slow down just a little bit. She wanted to savor the time spent with her mysterious youkai before something happened to tear them apart.

She was not a pessimistic person who thought the worst of situations-in fact, she was usually the one who remained optimistic even though the worst times-however, she knew her luck. They might not be separated tomorrow or the next day or the next month, but she knew it was likely to happen one day. It was simply how life went at times. Something would always come up; it had ever since she was fifteen.

Now she was close to her sixteenth year and inching ever closer to her diploma. A year ago, it had seemed like that diploma was too far out of reach to even hope for, as if she would never obtain it. Yet here she was that much closer to receiving it. She even had some of the excitement back in her life, courtesy of one temperamental youkai. And at the same time, it was not the same. Nothing could ever replace the feudal era, her friends or her adventure. Just like nothing could ever ease the ache in her heart that came with that knowledge.

Though he was a good distraction. Her eyes slid over to his waiting form and took in the view he offered. She knew that underneath his black cloak there existed nothing but cruel, hard, hot muscle. It took ever ounce of restraint she possessed to keep from pressing up closer against him when she sat down next to him. The warmth and strange safety his body exuded called to something deep within her; she had never felt in such a way with Inuyasha. She was, at heart, a young teenage girl after all, she was allowed to look.

"Stop gawking and sit."

"Yes, oh great youkai-sensei!"

Thus began their new routine that had started a few nights ago, after she had healed him. It was, in some twisted way, his way of paying her back for healing him (or so she liked to believe), though they both knew he would have been fine if she had done nothing. But that was not to say he was _thankful _for it.

Oh, _no_.

He had said a few things along the lines of "stupid and idiotic" before telling her in no uncertain terms that he "refused to be associated with anyone as weak as to have no control over their own abilities." Meditation had been what he had in mind, as it was all he could teach her. Youki and hama no reiryoku were very different, though there were some points of similarity. She had to figure out from there how to control and manipulate her own powers. And meditation was harder than she first thought. Especially the way in which they meditated.

He would always be waiting for her at the base of Goshinboku, and they would sit together. Even though they had a few nights like that, she still was not used to sitting so close to him. His aura was so dark that it called to her light. It would throw her off-balance when he would get lost within in his mind enough to let the auras around his forehead and arm to be released. Those two foreign auras would always nip at the edges of of her own, wanting to devour her hama no reiryoku as her own abilities attempted to purify them. He would chuckle at her when it would break her concentration.

Yet she was getting used to it all. Sitting next to each other, hardly ever speaking but becoming attuned to the nature that surrounded them both inside and out. She had gotten used to the feeling of Goshinboku's cool bark biting into her back, but there were two things she was not yet used to. He always sat right next to her, Indian-style the same as her, and so close that she could just barely feel his knee brush against hers. The feeling of not-touching was enough to drive her crazy, but she had an idea as to why he was doing it.

It was to improve her concentration, and to teach her how to lose herself without losing her sense of her surroundings. And it was damn hard. He always knew the second she overlooked his closeness and was rewarded with a scathing comment about either her humanity or her obvious lack of training. Then he was glancing into her eyes every time he pushed her far enough for her to lose her temper. If she was not wary of what it meant, she would have said that he enjoyed getting her angry and looked forward to it.

As she sat side-by-side with him, she had to wonder when their relationship actually had become this. For that matter, when did they even start to have any kind of relationship that did not involve stalking? It had been such a subtle change that she never noticed it until now. What would Inuyasha say if he knew how much she was starting to care for the enigma sitting so close to her? She would not even be able to tell Inuyasha what his name was...

"Stop day-dreaming or I'll have to show you first-hand the consequences."

Kagome sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. This always happened because she could not keep her mind off him or Inuyasha. It was depressing to think that she was _that_ boy-obsessed. "Sorry, I just can't clear my mind that easily."

"How surprising. I thought that would be the easiest thing for you to do." She could hear his smirk in his voice and wanted to roll her eyes. "Find a way. Unlike you, this doesn't benefit me and I can walk away."

She almost growled at him. "Well if you would tell me your name, I would have an easier time of doing that! Or will I simply have to call you 'youkai'? Or perhaps I could call you Yanagi?"

She looked at him just as his glared. "'Yanagi'? Where did you get that ridiculous name from?"

His words caused her to smirk in her own smiling way; it seemed everything he did proved he fit the connotations of the willow. "You. There is one thing associated with yanagi that you exemplify: patience. I don't know enough about you yet to know if you have its flexibility, but I think you probably do."

It hurt to watch him turn his head abruptly away, denying her the ability to look deep into his eyes and face to try and see what he was feeling. He was so closed off from the world and everyone in it that it made it nearly impossible for her to tell how he felt or what he was thinking. And at moments like this, when she would say something that intimate or private to him, she always felt like a fool when he would turn away.

Had he had such a terrible childhood and past that he had no idea as to how to respond to something so private and teasing?

"Go back to your meditation."

The way he said those words caused her to smile. Though they were gruff and, on the surface seemed to hold an edge as sharp as his sword, underneath they held an unspoken softness. She knew by now that if he disliked something, he would not hesitate to let her know. He said nothing about what she had said, so her feelings of foolishness disappeared. It was his way, and she was learning.

With a smile still on her face, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, turning her attention inward again. Her concentration soon slipped as the night inched ever closer to dawn. Sleep was so hard to push away when one was already within oneself, and it had a sneaking way of ensnaring its victims. This battle was one she had never won.

She was feeling so tired... So very tired.

And he was so very warm.

As the night wrapped its cold fingers around them, her head found a resting spot on his shoulder. Her soft breaths easily heard by him at such a close distance.

"Hiei."

She had barely heard him whisper that word. In the place between sleep and awake, she did not know if she had imagined it, the wind teasing her by making words through the use of the foliage, or if he had actually said it.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1475

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #025: Release of the evils._


	8. Night XL: A Fire's Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing.

* * *

Hiei had no words to describe what he was feeling at the moment. All he knew was that it was far too human and soft for him. Moreover, it was entirely her fault. And she was completely oblivious to it as well, not that that fact surprised him. She was oblivious to so many things, some that were so obvious that he had thought only a baby would not get it.

His nails dug into the thick tree branch as he watched her bestow one of her smiles on the undeserving male. As if a human _boy_ would ever be worthy of her attentions! Those smiles of hers were something he coveted, and he would be damned if just anyone could receive them. He did, however, take a special comfort in the fact that her smile was something strained and not at all like the ones he received.

It seemed as if humans were the cause of all his problems these days. Stealing that damn sword from the vault in Reikai was starting to look more and more like one of his stupidest ideas. It had caused his confinement to Tokyo, thus the reason he had ever crossed paths with that idiot of a miko.

Then there was that oaf he had to call teammate. _Kuwabara_, he sneered at even the thought of his name. Tomorrow he would be sure to give that idiot the training session of his life for finishing early today. He would make whatever cruel training methods Genkai was using on the detective look like a walk in the park. If only he had not finished early, then he would not have been able to stop by the shrine earlier than normal. And if he had not done that, then he would not be watching the scene that was unfolding before him.

"I must say again, Higurashi-san, that you have recovered so well!"

His glare and scowl deepened all the more when he heard her laugh. "Oh, Hojo-kun, I wasn't _that_ sick."

The branch he had been using to dig his nails in creaked in an ominous way as he watched the human reach out to touch her on the shoulder. Who did he think he was to touch her in such a familiar way? What was she thinking being so intimate and flirty with someone so _human_?

At moments like this, he wondered why he did not listen to his instincts all those nights ago and kill her when he had the chance to do so. He should just do it and be done with her. Then he would not have to deal with all the strange emotions she caused in him. Emotions like the ones she inspired were what got people killed in battles.

Even though he knew that he should, and had somewhat resolved to, kill her the next chance he got (which would be in about a minute given how the human looked about ready to leave), he knew he would not be able to draw his sword against her with the intent to kill. If just barely scratching her neck caused guilt to eat away at him, then he did not want to know what killing her would do to him.

If he could not kill her, then perhaps he could kill that human who dared touch her? Even if he could not deal the killing blow, he knew it would not take much to find a rogue youkai to scare the puny human into crossing paths with it. In that instance, he would be killing two birds with one stone: the youkai directly, the human indirectly. It was not as if the world would miss one puny little human nor whatever pathetic youkai he found to do his dirty work.

On the other hand, there would be a cozy little jail cell in Reikai waiting for him to rot in. All because of damn toddler-gods and their human pets.

Another one of her laughs reached his ears; he dug his nails deeper into the branch. He knew his fingertips were bloody and that his nails were split, but he could not care. He fast changed his mind: damn humans and their emotions. Yet, even as his anger grew, he found himself waiting for the human to leave so he could have a talk with his miko.

..._His_ miko?

If it was possible, Hiei glared even more at the back of her head when he realized what he had thought. He blamed her for the whole situation he found himself in. If only she could find a way to keep her emotions to herself instead of letting each and every one flow through her and her aura, and latch on to whomever happened to be nearby.

As the human, _Hojo-kun_, walked away, he lessened his grip on the branch, pulling bark away as well and leaving it weaker than it had been minutes earlier. Before she could turn around to face his spot in the tree (and he knew she knew where he was, just as he was certain she knew he had been glaring at her), he jumped out of it to land behind her. He had never appeared in plain view on the shrine grounds before nightfall, and found he did not care. She made him feel far too weak and angry to care.

"Hiei-san? I thought that was-..." She trailed off as she noticed the expression on his face. Her eyebrows and face were scrunched in what appeared to be confusion. "Is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

Her genuine concern and confusion made him pause. Was it possible she was _that_ oblivious about the one thing he thought she would know so much about?

She huffed and stood akimbo when he did not answer. "I can't know what's wrong if you won't say anything."

"Enjoying the company of humans?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't I be? I find it hard to believe that you've forgotten that I do happen to be human... Since you remind me of that fact so many times." The last part had been muttered, but he heard it.

He crossed his arms and met her narrowed look with a glare. "As if I could forget that fact. Just like the other humans, you can't help but be entranced by anything that gives you attention."

She took a step back from him, her blue eyes wide. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Her eyes widened even more as she came to some conclusion, he figured. "Are you... Are you jealous, Hiei-san?"

So his initial thoughts were right. He was feeling jealousy for the first time in his life. And he blamed it entirely on her. He had never been insecure enough in his standing with someone to feel that weak emotion; then again, he usually killed most everyone he crossed paths with. While her assumption may be true, it was not as if he was going to admit to it, and especially not to her. He was not going to give her that kind of satisfaction.

"Don't push your pathetic emotions on me. You think too highly of yourself if you think I could ever be jealous over someone like _you_."

Hiei watched as her face took on a stricken quality, as though she had been slapped. Perhaps she had been; it only made him smirk. He wanted her to feel the same way he had felt. It was how he lived his life, and it was not going to change anytime soon. She should know better than to act that way with just anyone, it sent the wrong message. Even though those thoughts were ones he did not want to think about, he was too caught up in his anger and triumph.

When the hurt showing clear on her face turned to anger, he felt adrenaline pump through his veins. It was always the same whenever he pushed her to the limits of her anger; he could not deny the satisfaction he felt whenever he saw the fire flash in her eyes.

"Why you-... You insensitive _jerk_!" Her eyes flashed with a blue fire as hot as the hell flames he controlled as she shouted at him. Yet he was too focused on watching the sparks in her eyes to listen to whatever rants and words she could think of to throw at him.

If only she had a mouth as vulgar as the detective's or his own, then her fire would truly be like a work of art.

"If you can't be jealous over someone like me then why do you keep coming around here!"

Instead of answering, he turned away from her, knowing it would cause her anger to grow that much more. He knew he should not enjoy provoking her so much, but he had never come across anyone whose eyes would light with such spark.

"Egotistical jerk!"

He stumbled forward as one of her loafers connected with his shoulder. Maybe he pushed her a little too far this time, but he never expected her to act out on her anger in such a way.

Before she knew what happened, he had her pinned to the ground beneath him, one of his hands wrapped around her throat. He knew that she could kill him in a second with how much physical contact there was now between them, and she knew he could kill her just as fast. Yet they knew the other would not do it, no matter how angry and hurt that both might be.

"Get off." Her eyes were ablaze with righteous anger.

In that moment, her blue fire staring him down and her body beneath his, he finally understood a dynamic of thievery he had never been able to grasp before. While he may have been a thief as a child, he stole and killed only for the satisfaction of taking away something precious from the victim. He had never understood why others, such as the fox, stole not for pleasure but to hoard. And it all had to do with jealousy. The need to hide something away because it was far too beautiful for anyone else to be worthy enough to see. It had to come with the knowledge that it was too beautiful for even the thief. It would forever be close and forever out of reach.

That was how he felt about her smiles, her laughs, her angry fire... _Her._

He both hated that fact and loved it. If he still had been a thief, he would have said that he wanted to steal her away so he would not have to worry about her anymore.

"If you weren't jealous, we wouldn't even be in this position."

He tightened his grip on her throat before releasing it. "As I said, don't put your emotions on me."

As he left the shrine grounds, he heard her last words: "Things would be so much easier if you would just admit that you have some sort of feelings toward me, Hiei-san."

* * *

**Word Count:** 1845

_Edited 3 June 2010._

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #023: Like an art piece._


	9. Night XLII: Insufferable

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing.

* * *

As night fell once again upon the world, Kagome found herself sitting on the steps at the back of her house. She could not let go of what Hiei had said to her when he denied being jealous. While she had covered up her pain with anger, his words had cut deep into her own self-doubts. They brought back so many painful memories of being the third wheel in the relationship Inuyasha and Kikyou had once had. It was similar to being the reincarnation, the replacement for a dead woman whose moments with Inuyasha had been idyllic in his mind. She did not want to be that person ever again.

And Hiei was just... just... so infuriating! She was so angry with him that she was close to pulling at her hair since the little chicken had run off before they finished their argument. Even now, two nights after their first fight, she still could not get over her anger at him.

She knew she was worrying her family with her curt attitude as it had been quite a while since she had last acted in such a way. Then, it had been Inuyasha's fault. They all probably suspected that there was a new boy in her life, and she supposed she should tell them soon about her little youkai stalker. Of course, Kagome would never call him that to his face. She liked having the ability to talk, and her life, too.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it of its thoughts of him. Even when she was angry with him, she could not get him off her mind. It was so strange; she did not think about Inuyasha as much as she thought about Hiei. That included the time before she even had met Hiei.

"What's wrong with me?" She voiced her thoughts out loud without realizing it.

She was supposed to be in love with Inuyasha, not falling for some strange, cold, strong, captivating youkai... She shook her head again in a futile attempt to keep it on track instead of thinking about all the reasons why she could not get Hiei off her mind. Even her thoughts were starting to betray her and what was supposed to happen in the future. She did not quite know what was supposed to happen, but she had hopes that the well would reopen one day and she would return to Inuyasha and they would then be married. Or that Inuyasha would remember what year it was and come get her and they would be married. It was idealistic, but that was how she liked to take on life.

Yet the realistic views on her future would soon weigh her down. She was, at the moment, completely cut off from the past. It did not seem likely that Inuyasha would be reappearing in her life anytime soon. If he was still alive today, she would not be surprised if he had found someone new. Someone who did not remind him of Kikyou. Centuries were a long passing of time even for youkai. It would be understandable. Just as it would be for her to move on to someone new.

"Gah!" she shouted as she stood. "I don't need to be thinking like this! ...Or talking to myself..."

Staying at the shrine was appearing to be a very bad idea that night. It held far too many memories of and with Inuyasha, and now she was making new memories with Hiei on top of those older ones. She did not want to think about either at the moment. Not about the one whose friendship and place in her life she dearly missed, nor the other one who she wanted to slap before kissing.

She made a small noise of frustration in the back of her throat as her thoughts once again strayed. Why could they not let her stay mad at him, damn it!

As she walked past the Goshinboku, she paused and glared into its branches and dry leaves. Kagome knew the subject of her anger was not perched in it like most other nights, but it did not stop her. Who knew: maybe her glare would cause him to appear and then she could give him a piece of her mind.

When he did not appear after a brief moment, she huffed. "Insufferable jerk." With her mouth firmly set into a frown, she stormed off the shrine grounds and onto the quieter streets of Tokyo.

She did not realize where she was headed until it would take too much effort to change her course, and the refreshing scent of nature had already reached her nose. It seemed as if she would be finding no escape from her thoughts and the few memories she had of him tonight. Despite her frustration and anger and hurt, she sat down on the same bench she had all those nights ago when she had first saw him.

As the cicadas filled the night air with their songs, she took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. Only on rare occasions had Inuyasha managed to get her so worked up that she could barely clear her mind. Not even two months with Hiei, and he had already managed such a feat. Releasing the breath, she leaned back and stared up at the night sky. It seemed to be the one thing that tried to be on her side that night and did not distract her with thoughts of men.

She could see only one star in the sky; the false lights of the city and the haze of pollution hid all the others from her view. Not even the moon could be seen through the haze, and it was saddening. She did not know how close it was to the new moon. Was the beauty of the night sky truly worth giving up for the comforts of the modern age?

Yet that one star still twinkled through the synthetic clouds, trying to light the way for its companions. Kagome smiled softly as she whispered, "You know... When I wished for more excitement, I didn't mean for it to come in the form of _him_."

The stars had never responded before, and they did not this time. She was not expecting a response either. So when she heard his deep voice, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you did that?"

Still panting from the fright he had given her, she turned to look at the tree he had been in the first night they had met. Her earlier anger reappeared at seeing his black outline and the faintest trace of carmine. "Of course I do," she said. "It gave me a smarmy guardian angel that tries to be the high-and-mighty youkai he thinks he is."

She smirked in triumph, not caring that it was something she had picked up from him, at catching the slightest movement from him. He was too much fun to tease.

"Tch. I should've let that youkai kill you."

"But we both know it wouldn't have." Her voice carried a sing-song like quality to it.

By just being able to talk to him, her anger was being dispelled and replaced with an almost-happiness. Perhaps she had just been angry over not being able to talk to him.

"Unfortunately."

Her soft laugh was barely audible over the music of the cicadas that surrounded them. After a moment, she snuggled deeper in the bench with a contented sigh, the cold drafts of night air starting to get to her. But she did not mind and her smile teased up at him. "So, are you over your jealousy?"

Kagome's smile grew as she could feel the glare he gave her, and the distinct sound of wood cracking reached her ears.

"As I said before, you're delusional to think that I could ever be jealous over someone like you."

"-that you could ever be jealous over someone like me," she said in unison with him. As his glare prickled the hairs on the back of her neck over her teasing of him, she laughed louder this time. They both knew if he was bothered by it, he would have no issues with doing something more drastic than glaring. Or that he would just leave.

As her laughter faded into chuckles, she said, "I'm sorry for teasing you so much... You make so easy, though! And you do deserve it for the other night. It's perfectly natural to feel things like jealousy, you know. Despite what you might think, emotions only make you weak if you view them in that way."

She could feel his disinterest and shook her head. He had, most likely, been alive much longer than her, so it was not as if he needed the lecture on feelings and emotions. He did make it too easy to launch into the explanation on why emotions were a strength with how much, it seemed, he kept inside.

"Anyway," she continued, "you don't have anything to worry about from Hojo... He's just a friend and nothing more."

She could only just hear the rustle of leaves during the pregnant silence. A knowing smile played upon her lips as his words reached her ears. "As if I care about your relations to that annoying human."

Words like that made it hard to keep from teasing and provoking him more. If he did not care, then the last two nights would not have gone as they had. And it made her hope and think that maybe, just maybe, he was becoming fond of her. He was a deep youkai, one with more layers and pain than Inuyasha, and he kept so much buried inside that it made it hard to figure out what he was feeling or thinking at times beyond the obvious.

Yet it did not keep her from hoping.

"Whatever you say, Hiei-san."

She heard the rustle of leaves, louder this time, and figured he left. Outside of the shrine and its holy aura, she had difficulties finding his aura as it blended in so well with the darkness of the city. As much as she wished she could sense him at all time, she did not want a single thing to change about him. He would not be the Hiei she knew if he acted any other way.

'Though', she thought, 'you didn't give me what I had in mind... I'm very thankful.'

"If you fall asleep out here, I'm not carrying you back to your shrine."

Hiei's voice had her eyes snapping open as they tried to close and carry her off to sleep. She thought he had left already. Kagome sat upright again, and smiled over at the tree she had a feeling he was still in. "Glad to know you care so much... I'll see you tomorrow night then, I guess?"

"And be prepared to continue your meditation. Your lack of skill in sensing auras is appalling."

Her shoulders slumped forward at hearing that. She did not know how long she would be able to last being so close to him after tonight.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1871

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #018: Listen to the music at night._


	10. Night LIV: Realization

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing.

* * *

It was the sound of her poorly disguised sniffles and the heat that radiated from her body that alerted him to the fact that something was not right. He had grown accustomed to her normal body temperature and the sounds of her breathing for almost two months spent sitting with her each night in meditation, so he was surprised he had not realized it sooner. Her temperature was warm enough for even him to feel uncomfortable as the nights were, after all, warm as it was summer. She was getting sick from the lack of sleep during the nights and spending it out in such temperatures. Not only did he notice that fact, but he actually cared.

Both were unacceptable. For very different reasons. Her sickness meant that he had to find something else to do during the nights. His caring of this fact said more about his feelings and his softening conscience than he wanted. The blame for that rested not only on her shoulders, but on the shoulders of the fox, detective and oaf. It did not sit well with him.

And it was as unacceptable as the actions he found he had no control over. While he could admit to wanting to feel her now only slightly calloused palms touching his skin, he wanted to keep the rest of her body as far away from his as possible. She had too many soft curves, too toned thighs, and fit too perfectly in his embrace for him to willingly subject himself to such torture. He learned his lesson the first time he held her in his arms. It was something he never wanted to go through again.

Yet, he found himself picking her up despite it all. His mind learned the lesson, but his body had yet to, it seemed. His hands found an easy purchase around her thighs and back, and even with how much he despised it, he savored the feel of her skin against his. She annoyed him given how even thoughts of her made him do things he never would.

"Hiei-san!" She squeaked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was as if she was afraid he would drop her as he jumped from branch to branch in Goshinboku.

_Damn miko_, he thought. He knew he could have avoided all of this had he just stayed away from her after figuring out what she was. But no, his curiosity kept him coming back. And even after his curiosity had been sated, he still came back each night like the puppy he claimed he was not. He had no reason as to why he did. Or rather, he did know, but he was not yet ready to admit it.

As he came to the branch next to her window, he chanced a look down at her in his arms. She had become the reason he kept coming back. Her laughter, her smiles, her idiocy, her acceptance, and the fire that danced in her blue eyes more often these days...

It were those strange, trusting, accepting eyes of midnight blue that haunted him wherever he went at all hours of the day. And it were those very eyes that he wanted to remove from her pretty little face.

He sneered, on the inside, as he realized her childish words had made their way into his vocabulary. He did not find things "pretty" nor did he call them as such. Hell forbid he ever slipped and said them aloud. None of his supposed friends would ever let him live it down.

And as usual, she was causing his thoughts to circulate around her. It was both aggravating and somehow welcome. She was the distraction he needed to ignore the humanity around him and keep from killing them all.

Sliding open her always-unlocked window, he entered her room. It was with more care than he intended that he placed her on her bed. That damn insufferable miko made it impossible for him to be intentionally cruel or mean to her. She was turning him softer than he had ever been.

"Hiei-san?" She spoke with a voice just barely above a whisper. "Why are we in my room?"

He made no sound or motion to reply as he moved to sit on her windowsill. "Foolish woman," he said after a long pause, "don't you realize you're getting sick? You're of no use to me or yourself sick, so get some rest."

Hiei could feel the weight of her stare on him for long seconds. No matter how dark it was or where they were, if she knew he was around, he was certain she could always find him with her strange eyes. At the moment, he knew she was looking for something hidden within his words or tone. He knew of her growing attachment to him; only a fool would be unable to see all the signs. And he knew she was looking for signs of mutual fondness in all he said and did.

It was ridiculous. She most likely knew it as well which would be why she tried her hardest to hide it as best she could. Only pathetic excuses for youkai like her _Inuyasha_ or _Kouga_ let fickle emotions like love rule their minds. Did humans like her even realize what kind of love they were feeling?

"All right, Hiei-san... I'm sorry for cutting into our training time with this." It was the resignation in her voice that had him feeling the slightest twinges of guilt. For what, he had no clue. There was simply something about her that could make him feel horrible about doing one little thing wrong.

It was for the best that he never revealed that one detail to her. No one, not even her, needed to know how big of a weakness she was becoming to him. While he may give the title of "friend" to and willing to be in the presence of the three buffoons he was on a team with, it did not mean she had earned such a right. Just because he told her his name meant _nothing_. Only that he got tired of listening to her rattle off all the different names she could come up for him. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

"Get some rest. It's not like you'd be making progress sick. The only thing you'd be accomplishing is proving to me the further stupidity of your species."

He relished the sound of her laugh. It was the first time he had heard something other than sniffling and coughing from her all night. "Of course. Doctor Hiei does know best!"

Her laughter grew louder as he glared at her for daring to call him something so ridiculous. His glare softened, however, when her laughter turned to hacking coughs that left her gasping for air. The pain of those coughs was clearly written on her face and caused guilt to eat away all the more at him. He had not felt anything resembling guilt for a long time, and even then it had been because of her.

She brought out far too many sides of him that he wanted to keep buried inside until the day he died. However, she managed to pull them all to the surface without doing anything special. Kagome was simply Kagome: a paradox of the strangest, and most idiotic, kind.

As she regained her breath, she smiled at him. It was astounding how she could be the one in pain and yet tried to reassure the one who had caused it. "Don't worry; it sounds a lot worse than it is. Only a cold that'll be gone soon."

Her words did little to reassure him, but he did not want her to know he was worried at all. She always seemed to have a knack for noticing how others were feeling, and he hated it.

"Go to sleep."

He heard the rustling of fabric and knew she was finally lying down and going to sleep like he told her. It spoke of how sick she was given that she did have a huge issue with being ordered around. It was just another thing he hated and admired about her.

"Good night, Hiei-san."

He did not respond, not wanting to encourage her to continue talking. Sure enough, within seconds, he could hear the sounds of her even, yet stuffy, breathing. _Finally_.

For a moment, he contemplated leaving, but dismissed the idea just as soon as it appeared in his mind. While he had something to do during the day, he had nowhere to go during the nights. That was one of the main reasons as to why he did not mind spending his nights meditating with her. However, it was quickly becoming moot.

When did it even get to such a point? He could not get his mind off her; he did not want to leave her shrine during the nights; and hell, he even got jealous over her. When did she begin stealing pieces of his heart?

She was not even a good thief. Yet she was managing to worm her way into something more heavily guarded than the vault in Reikai. For what had to be the millionth time since meeting her, he wished he had slit her throat when he had had the chance to instead of letting curiosity stay his hand. Then he would be problem-free.

Even though he had the perfect opportunity to kill her as she lay sleeping, oblivious to the very real threat he posed, he could not do it. Before, it had been curiosity staying his hand. Now, he had nothing and no one to blame but himself... And perhaps her.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1625

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #006: Stolen heart._


	11. Night LV: Flame in the Darkness Part I

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Sickness induced delirium.

* * *

Kagome thought that they had overcome this part of their strange and sometimes awkward relationship nights ago. For how far they had come over the past couple of months, this stage should have been behind them. While she had not been surprised to see him gone when she woke up late that morning, it was odd not to see him after night fell. She managed to push aside her sadness as her mother tended to her that night, and ignored the pang of loneliness that flared up. For a moment, she thought she was doing a good job of it.

"Kagome?" Her mother's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Her mother's smile was warm and knowing as only a mother's smile could be. "Sometimes it's best to spend a few nights away from someone you love. It's all right to take some time for yourself."

Kagome's mouth became dry as the implication of how much her mother knew about her new odd relationship cemented itself in her mind. How she even knew was something that had her fevered mind racing. It was not as if she was trying to hide Hiei away from them, just more like she wanted to keep him to herself for a while longer. And Hiei was proof that youkai still existed in her time; she did not want to drag her family into having more contact than necessary with youkai. She would not forgive herself if something horrible happened.

"Wh, what do you mean, Mama?"

"You're not as quiet as you think when you sneak out of the house every night." Kagome's shoulders slumped forward at her mother's teasing scold. "When you feel ready, feel free to invite him over during the day. But for now, I'm sure even he will want you to get your sleep."

"All right, Mama," Kagome conceded. There was no use in arguing with her mother, especially when it was she proverbially caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Good night."

"Good night."

Even after her door clicked shut and her mother had gone to bed for the night, Kagome could not fall asleep. Her mind was too focused on the fact that she did not argue when her mother had said, "someone you love". Was it possible that her mind was already sold on the idea of loving him? And so soon after being separated from Inuyasha? Was it really possible that she did love him and had yet to realize and understand that fact? The idea was nearly ludicrous. Who falls in love without realizing it, honestly?

As much as she would have loved to dismiss the entire notion as ridiculous and blame her lack of arguing on the state of her health, it had the metaphorical gears in her mind turning. With Inuyasha she had known when she fell in love with him as the feelings seemed to have always been there. From the moment she had first seen him pinned to the Goshinboku to the day she had watched him mourn over Kikyou's death. Yet with Hiei, her feelings had snuck up on her.

She could fully admit to being attracted to him (and who in their right mind would not be, she reasoned), but that was all she brushed it off as. Well, curiosity as well. He was the first non-threatening youkai she had come across in her time. Almost in the Feudal Era, too. Instead of attacking her, trying to steal the shikon or its shards, or kidnapping her, he saved her. It was a nice change of meeting after the ways in which she had met Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kouga.

That was all it had been, right? Just attraction and curiosity, not anything resembling love. Yet whenever she thought of him, the things that came to mind had nothing to do with either of those reasons. Instead it was his scent that filled her nose, the warmth of his body as it held hers, and she had no difficulties in conjuring up the depths of his carmine eyes. She craved his presence, and knowing he was not coming around tonight was enough to cause her heart to ache.

"This is completely insane," she murmured, slipping out of her bed.

There was no way she was going to go to sleep now. Not with all the thoughts in her mind that her mother had planted there with her innocent statements. How did her mother know so much anyway? She figured it had something to do with maternal instincts or something along those lines. Mothers did have eyes in the back of their heads, what was to say they could not see through walls?

She found herself heading over to her window, wanting to feel the cool night air on her fever-flushed skin. Maybe, just maybe, he was close by and her mind was too foggy to realize it. That thought caused her spirits to lift some, and found her opening her window.

"Where are you?" she whispered. She leaned further out of her window, her eyes trying to seek him out in the darkness though she knew she would be unable to.

And she knew her question was silly, but she was hoping it would cause him to appear like all the other times she had said something silly and strange. He had a habit of appearing nearby whenever she did. Her hopes fell when she did not hear a cold or cutting remark from him, and she found herself sniffling for reasons other than her cold.

While she knew she had all but given her mother her word that she would stay indoors tonight, her desire to find him was nearly unbearable. She thought that they were friends at the very least, and friends never let friends worry about them. That was the last thought she had before she climbed out her window to hunt him down. Cold or no, she was going to teach him that lesson.

* * *

**Word Count:** 999

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #021: Seeking for you.  
_


	12. Night LV: Flame in the Darkness Part II

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Sickness induced delirium; Light swearing.

* * *

Perhaps this was not one of Kagome's better ideas.

That thought danced through her mind as pain raced through her body from her sudden landing. All had been fine for the first few branches until she had come across a branch that, though thick, was weak and seemed to be missing some of its bark as though it had been ripped off recently. Before she could get a foot onto another lower branch or shimmy up closer to the trunk, it snapped. Kagome took in deep, gulping breaths as she leaned against the cool trunk of Goshinboku and tried to push down a wave of vertigo. Really, she had not meant to hit the ground when she did nor had she been expecting her cold to turn into a full-fledged fever. Was this her sudden karmic retribution for disobeying the orders of her mother?

Kagome began to sway when she pulled away from the tree, her balance becoming precarious. She decided that the answer was "Yes"; this was her punishment for not staying in bed. But she could not help it. _Honestly_.

And if fault belonged to anyone in this situation, it fell entirely on that deliciously dark youkai's shoulders. After all, had he shown up like he did almost every night, then she would not have had to leave the comforts of her warm bed and her, likely, feverish dreams. Even though she desperately wanted to wring his neck for causing her to climb down Goshinboku and falling due to a very mangled branch, she knew exactly who would be in those aforementioned dreams.

That was exactly why she could not let him get away tonight. She needed to see him to make sure he was all right. She needed to give him a good talking-to so he would know not to make her worry. Did he not understand that she cared about him? They were friends, or so she liked to believe. They had every semblance of a friendship: they helped each other out despite not needing to, they spent time with each other willingly, they_ talked_... And as far as youkai-human friendships went, it was definitely a friendship.

She breathed in a deep breath of cool night air as she felt the dizziness pass and her balance return. Maybe it was just the sudden fall that had caused her vertigo... She pouted at that thought; she wanted the dreams she could blame entirely on a fever. And perhaps that was the fever talking.

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip as her thoughts, once again, settled on her lack of Hiei. She scrunched up her nose at that thought: it was not what she meant at all! What she _really_ meant was that she was worried of his lack of presence on the shrine grounds. "That didn't even come out right either," she mumbled as she turned away from Goshinboku and the shrine.

Now began the hard part: how one found a youkai whom could not be found unless he desired to be found. That had Kagome pausing in her hastily thought-out search-and-lecture plan to mull it over. She already knew that he was adept at hiding his aura and presence. Even with the help he had been giving her in searching out auras, she knew it was no match against his ability to hide. That aggravated her more than it normally would. Just what was it about him that allowed him to remain undetected for as long as he desired?

One day, she swore to herself, she would find out his secrets that he guarded so closely. Yet, to do so, she had to find him first. He was quickly moving from "aggravating" to whatever existed beyond it purely because of his disappearing act.

"If only he wasn't himself," she said, "then we wouldn't even have this problem."

Deep inside, despite how much she might like for him to be different, she knew she did not want him to change. Hiei was Hiei. He would always be Hiei: bad socialization, checkered past, and everything else. Well, the whole checkered past bit was her imagination's creation based on how he acted. He never spoke of his past, just like he never really spoke of his _present_ either, and she had never asked. She did not even want to know because she was not a part of it. Yet she knew that if he ever told her, she would not judge him based on it for the same reason. How could one judge another based on a past they were not a part of? Who he was then was not who he was now. That she knew without knowing.

Running her hands through her dark hair in a futile attempt to clear her mind, she set off from the shrine in a random direction. All she had was the hope that she would find him, as a moth would always find the flame even during the darkest night.

* * *

He was curious, and in no good way.

There was no way she had recovered her health so soon, and yet... He could sense her walking aimlessly down the street. He knew she was prone to bouts of stupidity, but this was beyond that. While he would never be an expert on humans, and had no desire to be, he knew most of them had enough sense to stay in bed when sick. Most of all, he wondered how she managed to get out of her house. He would bet all his ill-gotten goods and money that her family had no clue she was gone.

Knowing her, and given the way she was walking with a noticeable limp, the brash girl had climbed down the tree. And lost her balance on the way down. Given everything she had done since he had known her, he would not put it past her.

He waited until she sat down on the curb in an attempt to push back either dizziness or nausea to reveal himself.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed? Trying to save me the trouble of killing you myself?"

She started, unprepared for his appearance. Really, he thought he had trained her better. "Hiei? Don't come out of nowhere and scare me like that!"

He resisted an urge to roll his eyes, a desire that was becoming all too common the more time he spent around her. "Don't change the subject. You're an idiot for going out in your weak condition."

She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, I wouldn't even be out if someone would've actually shown up at the shrine tonight. But _no_... And I thought we were friends, too!"

He glared at her in return though he knew it was childish. She was entirely too foolish to declare her so-called "friendship" with him in so public a place, and she had to be very sick to go searching for him that early in the night. Did she not take notice of the time it was? "Did you have a nice fall out of the tree? You're nothing but trouble."

"If anyone's trouble, it's you!" She shouted as she jumped to her feet to stare him in the eyes. "You're the one who just disappears and lets your friend worry about you!"

He watched as she began to sway dangerously after she jumped to her feet. Leave it to her to do something so incredibly foolish while sick. Though, he would admit, he was expecting it. The more time he spent around her, the more she revealed her foolishness. The fact that she was even out on the streets of Tokyo in the middle of the night with a fever had to top the ever-growing list of stupid things she had done in the time he had known her. And that was barely even three months. Her list was far longer than the detective's at this point.

Before she could hit the unforgiving concrete, he had her in his arms. As much as he loathed feeling her soft body close to his, he loved it just as much. It was getting to the point of where he could say that he loved it more than he hated it. Not even three months and she had broken through more of his resolve than the fox had in years. He wanted to be rid of her before he came to crave her more than he already did. No matter how fast he ran, it would never be fast enough. The feeling of her body against his always lingered for days afterward.

"It amazes me how you've managed to live for so long given your tendency for idiotic moves."

Her giggles were slow and lazy, though her mood-swing was unexpected. An unfortunate side-effect of her fever, he supposed. "As I told you before... If only you would've showed up at the shrine tonight, I wouldn't have gone looking for you."

Hiei gripped her tighter in an effort to keep from growling like some common dog. The woman, along with being idiotic, had no patience at all while ill. She had gone to find him in the cooler, dark night an hour before they normally met. Was her cold slowly killing off her brain cells and rendering her unable to tell time?

He was not going to give her stupidity a response, even though her obvious concern for him touched the feelings he was developing toward her. Despite her stupid moves and plans, despite her natural kindness and capacity for caring, despite everything that made her her: he wanted more. He wanted to know what it felt like to have and know every part of her.

And that, more than everything else, was unacceptable.

* * *

Kagome snuggled further into his body, her cheek rubbing against the rough material of his cloak, and enjoyed his warmth that lingered on her skin despite the cool air of the summer night. As she felt the tone of his muscles even more, she half-wished she was not sick so she could fully enjoy herself. And while she may have wished not to be sick, she was thankful that she was for the same reasons. She was almost sixteen and a living, breathing female, after all. It was not her fault he was so masculine, warm, and the epitome of men teenage girls like her loved to like.

Really, it was entirely his fault for being himself.

Though she was thoroughly enjoying herself, she did her best to keep it hidden from him. It was hard to do given her feverish mind-set and his too-perceptive eyes. She was sure that if he knew she was enjoying herself in any way, shape and/or form, he would drop her right on her butt, cold or no.

She smiled softly and inhaled his entirely masculine scent. "Thank you," she said, her face revealing her coyness, she was sure.

His carmine eyes held a softened annoyance when he glanced down at her. "You're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

Despite the cold edge his words held, she giggled as she tightened the hold she had around his neck. "And so are you."

* * *

**Word Count:** 1873

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #003: Find me in the dark.  
_


	13. Night LXXIV: Passion and Denial

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Fluff; Angst; Nonconsensual kissing.

* * *

As the days began to grow shorter and shorter and summer was close to ending, Kagome found her health returning faster than she would have liked. It had been months since she had last missed classes, and being sick allowed her to enjoy certain things that she could not before. Her new favorite thing to do while sick was to find reasons and ways to press up against Hiei to feel more of his hard body. To Kagome, he was like a drug. One that she could not get enough of and wanted so much more from.

However, she also knew that she was only getting away with all those extra touches and lingering looks because she was sick and still a bit feverish. She also had a feeling that he was using his higher body temperature to help break her fever faster, but it was a necessary sacrifice. And she could always get sick again, if the need ever arose. Though she did realize that those thoughts were entirely from the fever; she would never do something like that were her mind clear and healthy.

For now, though, she enjoyed every moment she spent with him. Not just because she could touch him, but also because she was managing to get him to speak more. They had had a few actual conversations about things other than training and her obvious humanity. He also stopped comparing her to other humans, and he no longer called her as such. Instead it was always "miko" or "woman". It did not bother her as much as it had with Inuyasha or Kouga. She had a feeling if Hiei ever called her by name that it would sound very odd. It would be akin to Sango calling Miroku by name. Perhaps that was the actual reason she did not mind, because it was something to remember her friends by. She did take it to mean that their relationship, whatever it might be at the moment, was heading in the right direction. Perhaps her wish for something more with the temperamental youkai had not been asking for too much.

For all intents and purposes, it seemed as though they had an actual friendship. All of her poking and prodding and olive branches that she had extended toward him were finally paying off. While she knew so many people would shake their head and call her crazy for getting excited over actually talking to him, she knew that they had no clue about the kind of person he was.

And it was not entirely in the words he spoke, but the small things. He was not using her name, yet he was also not calling her any degrading ones either. That was a huge step in a right direction with a youkai like Hiei. He found other ways to acknowledge her, such as actually talking and looking at her whenever she spoke.

It was so very endearing to her.

And she loved every moment of it.

"Hiei?" she asked.

He turned from looking out her bedroom window to look at her. She loved that somehow, over the past few months, she had manage to earn enough respect in his eyes for him to look at her so directly.

"I wonder... When you look out at the night sky, just what are you looking for?"

The briefest hint of confusion appeared on his face and the tilt of his head before he turned back to looking out the window. "What do you care? I hardly think you'd be able to comprehend the answer to your question."

Her smile was soft as she walked over to him. While his answer may have sounded cold, he did not use any direct insults which meant he was just trying to avoid the question. She had learned that about him after so much time; whenever he did not want to answer a question, he tried to rile her up into an argument. Yet she was not falling for it this time.

"I think I might... Whenever I look out at the sky, especially the night sky, it helps me feel closer to all my friends. While there might be five-hundred years separating me from them, I know they slept... are sleeping... under a sky that looks much the same. Though they do have more stars."

"You still miss them all, including the half-breed? You should stop dwelling in memories and live in your present before you become lost and go back to the mess of sniveling tears you were months ago."

She nodded her head and sighed. "I don't see why you have to always call Inuyasha a half-breed. It's not like he had any choice about his parents, that's why it's wrong for you to call him such things!"

"Choice doesn't matter. A half-breed should be called exactly what he is: a half-breed."

"You talk as if you have experience." She rolled her eyes, but dropped it. She did not know about his past nor did she want to. If he wanted to talk about it, then she would be willing to listen. "But it doesn't matter. It's demeaning! Though it is better than hanyou."

He did not answer this time, and there was nothing more they could say on the matter without it degenerating into a vapid argument. She exhaled heavily as she moved closer to the window and him. Hiei was a nice change from the youkai she was used to being around as he did not talk too much. While Inuyasha, Kouga and even Shippou could go on and on about anything and everything, Hiei kept his words and conversations brief and cutting and to the point. He was not one to waste or mince words.

She leaned against the windowsill, looking up at the glimpses of the night sky she could see through the branches of Goshinboku. "When you said earlier that I'll become lost if I linger in my memories too much... I have to disagree. If I tried to move on as if they didn't exist, then I _would_ become lost. My time in that era with my friends is a part of my past and who I am. To move on and pretend like it didn't exist would cause me to lose part of myself and who I am.

"A person can only live in their present and plan for their future when they've accepted and embraced their past. I'm finally able to come to terms with the fact I may never get to live out another adventure or another moment back then, but I'm not going to wallow in my sorrow over it anymore either. I have you to thank for that!"

Kagome smiled brightly at Hiei, catching him off-guard with her sincerity. She truly believed her words. He had managed to find her and save her from herself during those first rough months. And it was as close to revealing how she really felt toward him she would get until he made the next move. To say more would leave her with a bleeding heart because she had no doubt his harsh words about her attachment to him would cut into it.

He turned away and made a noise of apparent agreement. "It seems you're right for once, and would understand the answer."

His response left her wondering. It seemed as if her earlier question had been answered, and she was not sure if he had answered. She had no idea as to what it was, but still she smiled. Though she wanted to ask, she did not want to ruin the moment they had together at that moment.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and was, once again, struck by a familiar urge. It might be her last chance to make the move she wanted to and not have to worry about him killing her for daring to do so. She had learned fast that he had something against hurting human women while they were sick and out of their right mind. While she knew his senses were heightened, she hoped enough of her cold still lingered so she could blame the action she was about to take completely on it. If she did not have that excuse, there was no way she would have the courage to do what she was going to. _Absolutely_ no way.

"Hiei," she whispered.

Just like always, he turned to look at her with those impossibly deep carmine eyes. While she did not know how he felt about her because the walls surrounding him were far too thick for her to slip in, she knew how she was beginning to feel for him. Perhaps in time, she would come to know how he felt for her or if he felt anything at all. Yet, at the moment, she knew she would never forgive herself if she did not try in making the first big step.

Swallowing back her fear and telling herself that there was no way he would hurt her, or do worse, for this, she placed her hand on his shoulder. She watched as his eyes glanced down at her hand before coming back up to her face.

"Saying someone's name does not give you-"

She did not let him finish his sentence as her lips covered his. She did not want to hear another one of his scathing comments, not when it would ruin all her resolve. As much as she was starting to cherish that side of him, she just wanted to feel his lips against hers.

* * *

He went shock-still underneath her hands and lips. It was hard for him to believe that she was willingly kissing him after spending so much time together. At the same time, he knew he could not be surprised. It was no secret to either of them how much she was falling for him. That was the only unacceptable thing about their "relationship" at this point. Yet he could not find it in himself to push her away and keep her at an arm's length. He loved the feeling of knowing someone cared about him in that way. It was the first time he had ever experienced that: having someone who cared because they wanted to, and with no ulterior motives. Unselfish feelings that she held in abundance were emotions he had no experience with, and that made him wary.

His teammates and so-called friends did not count. That was an entirely different feeling, one that was purely comradely. They counted on each other to watch their back and to come out of a fight alive. But this... What Kagome felt toward him was completely different. She cared just because. She looked for him because she was worried for him. She went out of her way to make him feel better about things because she wanted to.

He had done nothing in his life to deserve her or her affection, and that made him want it all the more.

But it was a want he would not indulge in. Not now, possibly not ever.

Hiei pushed her away from him and back onto her bed. Without looking at her, as he knew the sight of her laying on her back with her lips wet with saliva and her ridiculous blue pajamas mussed would be his undoing, he took up his normal spot on her windowsill. Even if he looked just at her face, he would see the hurt and rejection written all over it, and he could not deal with that look. Not after what she just did that sent him off-balance even more than the first time she had touched him did.

Kagome swallowed her tears he knew she wanted to cry and crawled into bed. He could tell that she knew she had pushed her luck too far and felt horrible about it. He had wanted that, but now he did not want it. Her voice was a whisper when she apologized and said goodnight to him.

He could ignore his own growing feelings, but there was no way she would ignore hers. The incident that took place only minutes ago proved that. Now he had one more thing to desire, the feeling of her lips, and he was sure that one would be the hardest to ignore. Damn insufferable woman just had to act on her wants.

Hiei wished he had just gone with his first plan and not come. But no, he could not bring himself to disappear from her life for two weeks without so much as a goodbye. She was making him far too soft. It was her fault he could no longer be himself and just leave. She made him become attached which put him in the situation he was now in.

That caused anger to fill him. How dare she work her inane eccentricities over him, rendering him unable to do away with her and the feelings he did not want to feel! He should just leave and never come back!

Yet he could not. Even as he held onto the latch of her half-opened window, he could not bring himself to leave and never look back. Who knew what sort of crazy things she would do in his absence in an attempt to find him. He looked back at her, taking in her sleeping form as much as he could.

Could he really go away for two weeks for the sake of his teammates, a realm he cared nothing for, and a tournament that promised all the death he could deal out, and leave her alone?

"Try to keep out of trouble for a couple of weeks," he told her almost-sleeping form before leaving. His friends did need him more than she did at the moment.

The only sign Kagome had in the morning that it had not been some twisted dream was her still open window.

* * *

**Word Count:** 2326

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #024: My heart is bleeding for you.  
_


	14. Night LXXX: Unable to Focus

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing; Threats of bodily harm; Failed inneudos

* * *

The night seemed to be the only time Hiei had to himself these days. It was both different and strange to have nothing to do but think during the long hours between dusk and dawn after spending so many nights in her presence. While there was about ten hours of darkness, it had never dragged on as long as it did now.

She always filled up the darkness with her light, and the silences with her voice. It had become normal for the nights to pass by like the waving of a hand because she filled up the hours. Even if it was just sitting next to her, feeling her power flare up and slip under the control she was trying to press upon it, he had never been bored. And now, even surrounded by the idiots on his team, he was bored. It had never happened before.

Their antics and stupidity did nothing but wear on his patience. He had become used to her ignorance and her natural clumsiness, and had lost his tolerance for the boisterous enthusiasm of his teammates.

And that was the reason he needed this time away from her. She had made him predictable and soft, and was weaving the same spell over him that she had weaved over the mutt and the wolf. He did not want to fall victim to her charms as so many others did.

However he felt as if it was far too late for him. Even during the matches and with his life and his teammates' lives on the line, she was there. There in his mind, everywhere he looked. Leave it to one little untrained miko to cause so much unbalance in the most balanced.

"Hiei, are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" Kurama asked; his voice pulling him out of his musings and back into their hotel room. Even when he was trying to not think about her, his mind was still focused on her.

Perhaps he should have left with more of a goodbye, and then perhaps the conscience she grew in him would not be annoying him right now.

"If I wanted one of those pathetic human drinks, I would've grabbed one when they arrived," he said.

While his patience was short during the best of times, it was even shorter now. He wanted nothing more than for the tournament they had been forced to go to to be over with. Instead of spending his days and nights stuck on some island between the Ningekai and Makai, he wanted to be in a specific ancient tree, antagonizing a certain miko.

At the very least, he found a sense of acceptance there with her. While he knew he never should have felt anything close to that on holy grounds, he could not help but feel normal. There was something about her shrine and her that took away everything that did not matter. He craved and feared it. Acceptance meant softness, and softness meant an early death in his realm. Her natural acceptance was calming him down to the point of where he could not even enjoy senseless killings. He had spent his entire life killing to survive and out of boredom, and she was threatening to change that. He did not know if he would ever be ready for that.

"Hiei, is there something wrong?"

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not noticed Kurama moved to stand near him. That was the reason why he had to stay away from her. He could not afford to become soft. Not now, not ever.

"Even if there was something wrong, it's none of your damn business, fox."

The suspicion growing in their looks told him his testiness was arousing their curiosity. Just as she had done with him.

If he could, he would run through her image and his thoughts with his katana.

"So Hiei." He felt Yuusuke's arm go around his neck as he spoke. "What's on your mind? Got issues involving a certain _someone_?"

Said apparition's eyebrow was fast developing a dangerous tick. It went unnoticed by the one who would suffer. If he did not know any better, he would have thought that the detective was referring to his miko, but he knew he was referring to Yukina. It just had to be his luck that his unknowing twin sister was at the same tournament of darkness as he.

"If you value your ability to speak, detective," he said, "you'll keep your mouth shut and remove your appendage from my person before I remove it for you."

"What the hell're you talking about, Urameshi? Hamster legs got a girlfriend?"

_Great_. Just what he needed. The oaf sticking his nose into his business like the fox and detective. The days could not pass quick enough for Hiei.

Opening the window he was sitting next to, he glared at them all. "Keep your ridiculous assumptions to yourself before you wake up less a tongue."

At seeing them back off at his threat, he left via the window. After dealing with them and his thoughts of a certain miko, he needed the cool air that tasted of blood.

* * *

It was strange and different, seeing what he was. Leave it to even his dreams to betray him. And now he was watching as she lived out another day in her boring little human life. It had been weeks since he had last tailed her throughout the city during the day as they had been filled with training. Yet it was as he remembered.

There she always was, walking home from school surrounded by her three idiot friends and that other one. _Hojo-kun_. This had to be his own little slice of hell: watching her interact and laugh with her friends and that idiot male. He could already hear her soft laugh as she playfully swatted his arm and called him by that ridiculous name.

The only pleasure he received was knowing none of them had a special smile like he. Not even her Hojo-kun received a smile meant just for him. Only he received a special smile; one that caused her eyes to crinkle and hid her teeth. One that was small and grateful and show exactly how she felt toward him without intending to. Instead she smiled at them all with her patient bemused smile. That was the only satisfaction he got from the scene.

While this was exactly what he wanted to see, her living her own life, it hurt to watch. It may have been that way months ago, but now... All he wanted was her attention. He did not like the thought of her moving on and forgetting about him. He did not want her to become like the ninety-nine percent majority.

Yet he knew she never would. He knew even before he watched her part ways with her friends and head up the steps to her shrine. Even before he watched her happy façade fade away to be replaced by a quiet sadness. He knew it was his fault for causing that emotion in her, even as he knew what he was seeing was nothing more than a dream fabricated by his guilt and conscience.

He really should have left with more than a goodbye while she slept. Guilt was something he never wanted to feel again. He lived his life with no regrets, no guilt, no looking back. But she was changing that, as she was changing his entire life.

While he could never admit it, it hurt to watch her pause in front of the ancient tree. The hurt in her eyes of midnight blue was there for all the world to see if it dared to look close enough. And he dared. If she would dare to look into the unknown and darkness, then it was the least he could do.

Her hand reached out and touched the bark of the tree. "I'll apologize forever, if it means you'll come back, Hiei... I'll never do something like that again, I promise."

It was not a promise he wanted to hear. Neither was her apology. How could he punish her for taking what she wanted when it was part of what he was teaching her? It was his fault that he had not been paying attention enough to realize what she was going to do before she did it. And as much as he hated the feelings that came with it, he loved the feel of her lips against his.

Now that was a thought he could not get off his mind. A_ miko_ had willingly kissed _him_. Half of him wanted to rub it in the fox's face as he was certain Kurama had never been willingly kissed by a miko. Yet the other half of him won out. He wanted her all to himself without any of his friends knowing about her.

If he had it his way, she would stay his secret. Just as he knew he was hers. One day, definitely not anytime soon, he would tell her about his friends. For now though, he just had to make it back to Tokyo and to her. He needed to clear up any misunderstandings between them as soon as he could. If only to make sure she never forgot about him.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1569

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __bonus theme #038: Alone at night.  
_


	15. Night LXXXVI: Tears and Fears Part I

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Heavy swearing.

* * *

The mood could not have been more perfect in his mind. A freak storm was what the captain of the boat they were returning on had said. It was not so odd, given that it was late summer/early fall; storms happened. Hiei smirked; it was the perfect homecoming after everything that had happened. The tournament of darkness was over, but at some high prices.

Kurama had become crueler, thanks to unlocking more of his soul's power and secrets. That was the only attack in the entire tournament that had ended up backfiring spectacularly. What had been meant to make Kurama a defenseless little baby had instead made him even more deadly. Hiei had thought Kurama a cold bastard when they first met around two years ago, now he was a cruel one as well. Hiei's smirk grew as he thoughts over the whispers that had spread since that day: "Kurama has returned." They did not know how right they were.

The oaf, on the other hand, had lost his spiritual powers. Or rather, they were locked away from him. Such was his punishment for playing with temperamental swords not meant for him. If it was possible, Kuwabara's worth had dropped even further in his eyes.

Out of the four of them, the detective had grown the most. The ass-kicking he had received at the hands of Toguro Otouto was exactly what Yuusuke had needed to grow up some. It seemed it always took losing something precious and dear for a person to learn how to cherish it. Yuusuke had learned that lesson when he almost lost both his mentor and best friend for good.

And he... Hiei had also learned that lesson. Though it would be more appropriate to say that he had relearned it. He had learned the value of precious things when he lost his hiroseki stone because he was fool. It was taught to him again when he found out about his twin sister who was also missing at the time. And now, he was learning it for a third time because of one insufferable miko.

Two weeks away from her and he was already ready to be in her presence again. He needed to make sure she had not forgotten about him or found some other youkai to torment. If it meant keeping her company to himself, then he would put up with all of her antics for however long. It took only twelve days away for him to realize that despite how weak and soft he felt around her, he did not want to be anywhere else in all the realms.

All he wanted was to go back to spending his nights in that ancient tree on her shrine, watching over her. While he knew it would make him seem like some lowly stalker with a crush, they both knew it was not true. As she had said so many nights ago when they had first met, he was more like her guardian angel. It was sickening for him to think of how many times he had saved her from harm and certain death. How did her following of mangy mutts ever put up with it?

"Man, I bet KoEnma's laughing his ass off from up in Reikai," Yuusuke muttered, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "That little toddler-bitch probably thinks it's funny how our home-coming got rained out by this damn storm. It's summer, for fuck's sake!"

Hiei ignored the ramblings of his former team leader. He did not like the rain either, but was he complaining about it? _No_, he did not think so. Just because everything turned out all sunshine and puppies for the detective and the rest of the team most of the time did not mean everyone was bemoaning the gloomy atmosphere.

"Well, Yuusuke-kun," Kurama said, "just because you won the Dark Tournament doesn't mean you can control the weather."

"Yeah, well, it should. Stupid weather." He could hear the detective grumble.

"So, ah," Kuwabara said, scratching his head, "I guess it's all done now... We can go back to our regular lives?"

Hiei snorted. _Of course_ they could go back to their normal lives. And finally, after months of servitude toward that stupid toddler-god and damn Reikai, he was finally free of their shackles. Apparently, he had helped saved the world and their detective enough times to earn his semi-freedom. Unfortunately, he was unable to return to the Makai. But it was not as if he wanted to leave just yet. There was a certain little miko keeping him in the Ningenkai.

Kurama nodded his head in agreement. They could finally head back into somewhat normal lives. Complete normalcy was out of the question, though. Two humans with high spiritual awareness and one still in debt to Reikai, another human harboring a youkai soul, and a half-and-half youkai... There was simply no way for them to be completely normal or live normal lives.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Yuusuke snapped his fingers as he remembered. "What did KoEnma speak to you two about during the tournament anyways?"

Kurama and Hiei shared a brief look before Hiei shrugged. It was not as if he cared what was told to the idiot twins.

"KoEnma told us that if we helped you to defeat Toguro Otouto, then his father would consider our probation over with."

"So, you guys are free to go then?" Kuwabara asked.

"So it would appear," Kurama said.

Yuusuke glared. "How come you two get to go off and do whatever, but I'm still stuck being their little lap-dog! I mean, you two fucking stole from them with a plot to take over the Ningenkai!"

For the first time in two weeks, Hiei resisted the urge to sigh and roll his eyes while Kurama chuckled. "We were only on probation, detective. You're the idiot who owes them your life."

"Who cares!" he shouted. "You all get to go back to your lives and I'm stuck doing the 'save the world' gig. Fucking bullshit!"

He watched with a small amount of amusement as the oaf caught Yuusuke in a headlock and gave him a lecture about the necessity of saving the world and how he was not alone in that job. Better the detective than he.

"So Hiei, what do you plan on doing with your new-found freedom?" He turned his attention to the fox, not liking the sly smile on his face.

He knew they knew something was up with him and that it involved something in Tokyo, and that Kurama was trying to pry information out of him. As if he would let anything slip about his private life, even if he did consider them to be friends. Hiei already knew exactly what Kurama would do if he ever found out about her and that would be to steal her away. Now that was something he would never let happen.

However he revealed none of his inner thoughts and kept a cold air about him. "What I do in my private life is none of your damn business."

Almost as if it was on cue, Kurama's smile became one of teasing as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I meant no harm. I was merely curious."

Hiei snorted at that. Curious coming from a fox never meant the right kind of curiosity.

"I guess this means we part here, until KoEnma screws up again that is," Yuusuke said. "Try to stay out of trouble you two! I don't want to have to drag your asses back to Reikai!"

Kurama sighed. "I assure you, you won't have to worry about us, Yuusuke-kun."

Kuwabara waved as he walked off with Yuusuke. "Keep in touch! It'd suck for us all to only see each other to save the world! Except for you, hamster legs!"

"As if I'd like to see your ugly face more than necessary," Hiei said. Though he knew Kuwabara would not be able to hear him, he was unable to let that oaf have the last word.

With a small smile Kurama shook his head. Hiei knew he was probably thinking something along the lines of how him and Kuwabara could not get along, even in parting. Though he said nothing along those lines as he inclined his head toward him and said, "I'll see you around."

Hiei did not respond, but he did wait until the fox was out of sight before leaving. He did not want anyone to follow him because he wanted to keep her all to himself. There was no way he would share her with his friends-he wanted all her attention for himself. And he now had two weeks without her presence to make up for.

If there was one thing he was going to do for certain, it was spend as much time as he could in her presence. Though, of course, he would never admit to it if anyone called him out on that. Because, as he would say, it was not because he _liked_ her that he spent his nights with her, but to keep her from doing something stupid. He was thoroughly convinced that she would die from her idiocy long before old age. And he did not like that thought.

As he came closer to the Higurashi Shrine, he could feel the storm pick up. Not only was the rain falling harder, but he could also hear the beginning rumblings of thunder and smell the ozone that signaled lightning. He sped up as he realized the storm was about to turn nasty, and he would rather be in the safe confines of her room when it did.

Yet all he really wanted was to see that she was all right. He needed to reassure himself that she had not pulled any stupid stunts while he was away and could not watch over her. After watching her jump into a dry well, he would not put anything past her even though he did know the reasons why she did.

The familiar torii came into view, and he quickly jumped over it and headed into the branches of Goshinboku. For the first time in hours, he finally had some shelter from the rain. The cold drops clung to his clothes, skin and hair, but he did not notice. All his attention was focused on one little window that kept him from breathing in her scent and power.

In the two weeks he had spent away, he found himself able to ignore the urges to touch her and feel her skin against his. Yet now, being only a few meters away from her, he found those longings returning. She was so close. However he knew he should not act on those urges. Whenever he came into physical contact with her, it made him want more. Or so he had learned from experience.

Yet the sight that greeted him was not one he had been expecting. While it was close to midnight, she was sprawled haphazardly across her bed with a pillow held tight in her arms. He leaned in closer to the window as the first bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and provided enough illumination for him to see that much more clearly into her room.

Even in her sleep, she was crying.

An all-too-familiar feeling of guilt wormed its way back into Hiei's heart at seeing the tears she was still crying. He did not notice the water dripping from his face and hair as he leaned forward and opened her window. Before too much rain could be blown into her room, he slipped in and shut the window.

While he had told himself he was not going to touch her, he needed to wake her up. He needed to make this right because he never intended to make her cry. And, for the first time, he was afraid of a human and what she might think of him.

How could one slip of a woman cause so much anxiety in someone like him? It was all because he was terrified of not being forgiven.

* * *

**Word Count:** 2019

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __bonus theme #039: Hear the thunder roar and the lightning clash.  
_


	16. Night LXXXVI: Tears and Fears Part II

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Angst

* * *

All Kagome had to get through the days and even longer nights was a whispered sentence. She was not even sure if those simple whispered words were something Hiei had actually said or just something her lonely mind had concocted. She would not put it past herself to imagine something like that. She relied too much upon his presence; she relied too much upon other people. Being alone was not something she was used to, nor was it something she really knew how to do. It was not in her to stand on her own two feet without someone behind her. Perhaps she needed to change that about herself. How was the question.

Just like it was the question when it involved Hiei. For not even a year, she had been on a journey that no one else could have gone on to save the world. All during that journey, she had been surrounded by youkai, battles, super-strong humans, and a jewel of power. How could she go back to a normal life when the definition of "normal" had completely changed for her?

She could not stand the monotony of every day life surrounded by humans who were nothing special. That was why he was special to her, why she needed him. He was not normal, and he was far from human. He was a youkai and the only proof she had that youkai still existed. Or, at least, that was what he used to be. Now he was something more. Not exactly a friend, but he was not her boyfriend either. They simply were.

And she had no clue as to where he was.

She felt horrible. It was her own stupid actions that had driven him away. For two weeks, or so she imagined him saying. Today marked the twelfth day he had been gone, and it did not seem as if he would be returning anytime soon.

Kagome wanted to cry. It was entirely her fault, or so she thought. After all, why else would he be gone? For the first time in her life, she felt horrible for acting on her urges. Then again, never before had they caused her so much grief and heartache for too long. She had scared off her only link to a past only she had experienced, and it felt as if she had lost her lover.

Did she really want to go so far as to say that she was beyond-return-in-love with him? The part of her that wanted to scream "Yes!" was larger than she remembered. There existed only a small corner of her being that still clung to friendship toward Hiei. Yet she still felt love toward Inuyasha, though the kind of love was changing. Months ago, she would have jumped at the chance to be with him without a second thought. These days, she would hesitate and pause. Perhaps she would even decide not to go.

She could barely remember the last time she had thought about Inuyasha. With each passing night and the growing feelings for Hiei, it was seeming more like the love she had thought she felt toward the half-dog youkai really had been nothing more than a crush. Perhaps in the beginning of her journey, she had loved the oblivious puppy-eared boy. Yet once Kikyou had been brought back to life, that love had faded and reignited and faded through their adventure. And, after all, there were so many different kinds of love one could feel. At the moment, she could easily say that she truly, deeply loved the temperamental youkai she had been spending her nights with. The ache she felt in her heart pointed to that one conclusion.

"Hey, sis! Mooning over Inu-no-nii-san again?" Souta poked the middle of her forehead in an attempt to get her attention.

Kagome blinked at Souta, shocked and confused. She did not notice that he had snuck up so close to her. "What? Why would I be-... _Oh!_ Uhm..."

She could feel him scrutinizing her face and reaction which caused her to blush. The gears in his mind had to be turning and putting two and two together. She knew it would only take him a couple of seconds to wonder who she was thinking about if she was not thinking of Inuyasha.

"Uhm... I'm just...thinking about my...my... My exams! Yes, that's-"

"You're not thinking about _Hojo_, are you? Please tell me you're not!"

"What? No!" She was certain she had to look comical given the way she had recoiled from him in horror at that thought. As if she thought about Hojo in any way other than "too nice, so annoying". "I'm not thinking about Hojo-kun. He's just a _friend,_ OK?"

The eleven-year-old boy sat down next to her in front of Goshinboku. His face was fast losing its baby-round chubbiness, and was too serious at the moment. She felt as though he had grown up too fast because she had been gone. "So, who then? If not Inu-no-nii-san or Hojo, who's the guy you're in love with?"

She looked over at her brother with nothing short of aghast. "Wh, what makes you think I love him?" Once those words left her mouth, she quickly covered said traitorous orifice. She really had not meant to say that, and by the look on his face, he knew she had not. Just like it seemed he had known she was in love before she did, like their mother had.

"Oh, come on, Kagome-nee-chan! I can tell you've been crying and moping. And you only do that in front of Goshinboku when you're crying over a guy you're in love with. You're too predictable, you know."

Kagome flushed deeper from embarrassment. When did her nosy little brother become so good at reading people, and her, in particular? She figured it had to be while she was gone or moping. She had missed out on so much involving him.

"So, who is he? Anyone I know? Did he break your heart like Inu-no-nii-san?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, you don't know him, Souta-otouto. And he didn't break my heart either."

"Then what? Something had to happen for you to be crying."

With a small smile, she ruffled his hair. "What _I _want to know is when you became so protective of me!" Her smiled turned sad as Souta looked at her with a look that let her know she would not be able to change the subject so easily. "He didn't do anything wrong... It was all me. I was trying for more than he was ready for and ruined it all."

Souta surprised her when he hugged her. "I'm sure you didn't ruin it at all. Tell him that you're sorry the next time you see him, duh! Oh, and Mama told me to tell you it's time to come inside. She has your birthday gift. And there's supposed to be some storm tonight."

She nodded and watched her brother head in first with a heavy heart. Did he not know she would not be able to apologize? Did he not understand that he was not coming around anymore? She chuckled with no humor; of course Souta did not know any of that. It was not as if she had told him or anyone she knew about Hiei.

With feet that felt as heavy as her heart, she trudged inside. She knew that staying out during a storm was a very stupid idea, especially since she had just gotten over being sick. Not to mention, she knew exactly what Hiei would have said if she did and if he was around. _"You must enjoy trying to kill yourself. Rocks have a better sense of self-preservation than you."_ Or something to that affect.

For the hundredth time since that night twelve nights ago, Kagome felt an all too familiar pain bubble up from her heart. With now-unsteady feet, she ran the rest of the way to her room and collapsed on her bed. She did not care about her birthday or her gifts. What she wanted, she could not have.

Her pillows and sheets caught the tears that fell from her eyes and muffled her sobs. She never noticed when the night sky darkened more or when the clouds let loose their own tears as thunder shook the sky. Her own dolor was greater.

It was so all-encompassing and draining that she did not notice when her eyes closed and she fell asleep, tears still dripping from her closed eyes. She had never been able to keep in her tears or any other emotion she had felt. And if only she had not cried herself to sleep after a day full of tears and memories, then she would have noticed the return on the one who held her aching heart.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1476

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #019: Crying all night for you.  
_


	17. Night LXXXVI: Tears and Fears Part III

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **None

* * *

Whatever he had been expecting to see was not what greeted his eyes when he entered her room. A year ago, his sadistic heart would have rejoiced at knowing he had caused a human enough emotional distress to cause them to cry, and then he would have killed them. But now... The heavy weight in his heart rested on the conscience he thought he had successfully repressed in his childhood.

To himself, he could admit that it hurt to watch her cry even in her sleep. She had burrowed so deeply into his heart that the knowledge that those were tears he had helped cause rent his insides. Had she been any other human, he would not have cared. Had he not known her, he would not have cared. Yet he did know her and she was not just another human: she was Kagome.

Inane, insufferable, infuriating, idiotic, insolent... No matter how he described her, Kagome was still Kagome. All those faults and signs of her humanity did not seem to matter at all these days. Two weeks spent away from her had shown him that he cherished all her faults as much as her virtues. And for every reason he could find as to why loving her was as stupid and foolish as she, there were two reasons as to why it was OK to love her.

While he loathed how much power she had over him, he would not have it any other way. She was his. Hell knew she needed someone to keep an eye on her to make sure she kept out of trouble. And he knew, now from personal experience, that was how she snagged men. She called out to their protective sides and demanded that they protect her even if she said the exact opposite. And it was to protect her from herself, ninety-nine percent of the time. And the second the poor fools saved her, it was too late and there was no going back to the way their life had been before.

He really should have let her die instead of saving her during their first meeting. It destroyed his pride knowing she could make him bend to any whim she had, and that she could hurt him without even having to touch her. How degrading; to think that a miko did not even need to touch him to destroy him.

Against his better judgment, he picked her up. It took most of his willpower to not show any visible signs of happiness at having her once again in his arms even though there was no one around to witness such an event. It was the principle of it. The softness and warmth of her body were like addicting drugs he knew he could never have enough of. That was reason enough for him to stay out of touching distance of her. Yet he could not leave her the way she was, and not after twelve days spent imagining her warmth and face.

So, ignoring how her body felt in his arms, he shifted her so one of his arms was free. Using that arm, he pulled back the covers on her bed. This time when she was put into bed, she was warm and comfortable underneath her sheets on the cold and stormy night. He rationalized that it was because he did not need her getting sick on him again. Though what he needed her for was debatable.

The warmth of her body still lingered on his arms and chest. As he turned to leave and wait out the night on her windowsill like normal, he found he could not. Her dainty, flawed hand gripped the fabric of his cloak, unwilling to let go. His jaw clenched in aggravation. As if her sleep-crying was not bad enough, she had now latched onto him. Only she could find a way to be more annoying while asleep.

"Please... don't leave... alone..."

Those soft words spoken in a tone filled with dolor caused his guilt to return. She was not even awake and she was causing him to feel more guilty than he had ever had in his entire life.

Such an insufferable woman. But, he could finally admit to himself, she was _his _insufferable woman.

* * *

**Word Count:** 712

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #030: It hurt to see you cry..  
_


	18. Night LXXXVI: Tears and Fears Part IV

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Angst

* * *

It was another peaceful day in the feudal era. Bright and warm with soft sun-soaked grass perfect for watching as clouds rolled across the sky. It was one of those rare days when they could take a break from the quest that consumed so much of their lives. Close to where Kagome was laying outside, she could hear the sounds of Sango polishing her hiraiikotsu. And she knew close to her was Miroku who was waiting for her to ignore his presence enough for him to cop a feel. She smiled when she heard Sango's hand hit Miroku's cheek.

For so many months, she had longed for this. To witness such a day and hear such sounds. To just see her friends again. It was a dream come true.

She did not notice when they disappeared, and the scenery faded away. The warm grass beneath her and the sky above her never changed. Yet she could now smell the heady pollen of flowers, and hear Shippou's pealing laughter as he tromped through the field after Kirara. No matter what happened or what they saw on their adventure, the two of them managed to keep on laughing and playing as if the world was not a cruel place. And she had missed it so very much. It felt as if a lifetime had passed since she had last seen them.

Kagome sat up at hearing Shippou call out her name and waved back with a laugh. They were so excited to see her. She did not think she had been gone for long, but perhaps she had been. They did not look any older than the last time she had seen them, though, so it was hard to tell just how long it had been. Before she could greet them they way she always did, with open arms and smiles filled with the happiness they gave her, she found herself lifted by strong arms.

"You're not supposed to be back here."

"...What?"

Before her words could echo back at her, she found the arms that had been supporting her had fallen away. She was left all alone. She did not know if she liked that: being all on her own, that was. It was far too hard more often than not, and it had its lonely moments. Memories helped at times, but, for the most part, she needed to know that there would be someone to catch her. Her family did not count because they did not know the things she had been through nor could they relate. While it was nice to be with them and play pretend with a normal life, she needed to know she was not alone in her reality.

And it had finally hit her that she was alone. She could not rely on Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, or even Inuyasha anymore. She had already defied time as much as she could, and now it kept her from her friends. Even Hiei was not around anymore...

...Hiei?

Those had been his arms.

Reaching out blindly, she tried to find him again. When her fingers brushed against a soft cloth, she gripped it with as much strength as she could. She did not want to be all on her own again. True, she could survive on her own, but friends put value in that survival. Most of all, she did not want him to leave. He meant too much to her.

"Please, Hiei... I'm sorry, just don't leave me again."

"Idiot."

Those words sounded far too loud and different for where she was. And so much better than anything she could imagine.

Could it be...that he had come back?

Kagome woke with a start, fresh tears falling from her eyes as she tried to get her breathing and frantic heart back under control. It had just been a nightmare. One that had felt far too real and so close to what she had been wanting for weeks. She did not want to admit that she was on her own. It hurt too much to admit that she was and had only herself to rely on. Her last non-normal friend had even left her. She did not think she was strong enough to stand on her own two feet without someone extraordinary behind her, letting her know it was OK.

And then, there had been the end of her dream. More than anything else, it had felt as if it had happened. As if she had really reached out and grabbed him. Yet it was just a dream.

Though the heavy fabric clutched in her hands told a different story. She had seen his cloak nearly every night over the past few months to not recognize it. Had he really returned or was this a sick twist of her dream-turned-nightmare?

"If all you're going to do is stare at it like a brain-dead monkey, you're better off going back to sleep."

She knew that voice possibly better than she knew her own.

She looked over to her windowsill where he lounged for the first time in twelve days and twenty-three hours. He looked as if he had not been gone a single day and belonged on her windowsill more than the window. Only he could look that at ease while insulting someone.

"Hiei? You're... You're really back?"

His carmine eyes staring into her own eyes were all the proof she needed, especially when they took on a familiar annoyed narrowing.

"While your eyesight is lacking, even I find it hard to believe it's that bad."

Kagome did not care what he said so long as he spoke. It was more than enough proof to her, and it caused her to cry all the more. Yet those tears were of a happier kind.

* * *

**Word Count:** 965

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __bonus theme #040: It's just a nightmare._

Please remember that the beginning of this chapter is a dream, and dreams are very fickle and strange things. Do they make a lot of sense? No, not really. Just like they capitalize on dark feelings during dark times. Is Kagome so weak to need friends behind her all the time, and is she terrified of being all alone? No, but it's a valid way of thinking given everything._  
_


	19. Night LXXXVI: Tears and Fears Part V

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Angst

* * *

"H, Hiei?" She cursed the stutter that came out of her mouth.

Kagome still could not believe he was back after two weeks. She had waited so many days to see him again, and all her shock and hope only served to cause her words to become stuck on her tongue. It was embarrassing, especially in front of him: perfection defined, in her world at least. She would bet he had never stuttered ever in his long life.

"You're really, truly here? I'm not dreaming?"

"If this is your brain after your beauty sleep, I'm glad I haven't stuck around."

Despite the mocking tone, she felt nothing but happiness. It filled her up from the deepest parts of her being and caused her to cry again. Yet they were tears of such happiness and joy that it welled up in her and sought escape from her eyes. Beautiful emotion such as it could not be held in, and she had never been one to hold in anything she was feeling. It was the reason she was called an idiot more often than naught by the youkai in front of her and another lost to the past, but she did not care. She loved him too much to care.

It was why she flung herself toward him with no second thoughts. Sure, her clothes were rumpled and her blankets fell to the ground in an annoying heap, but it did not matter. It was meaningless just like how desperate for some form of physical contact with him it made her seem, and his apparent dislike of contact, and that he was dripping wet. All that mattered was that he was back and that he was all right. And all she was focused on was getting to him, feeling that he was real, smelling his entirely masculine scent... Those were the only things that truly mattered, she had learned that long ago.

His cloak fell to the ground in a wet, crumpled mess. Its lingering warmth and scent paled in comparison to the real thing. Before Kagome pressed her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, she swore she had finally caught him off-guard. For the briefest second, he almost looked shocked as if he was expecting a slap to the face instead of a hug.

While she knew he was not expecting her to embrace him, she was not expecting him to allow her. Kagome expected a repeat of all the other times she had touched him: a subtle shift so that they were not touching, a sudden jerk away from her, or even a push away. This strange form of acceptance and letting her latch onto him was odd.

"You've changed," she murmured. She was too content with where she was and feeling his warm skin against her own to shift and speak louder.

"You haven't."

His attempt at non-cruel humor had her jerking her head up to stare at him. Wherever he had gone and whatever he had been involved in had changed him in quite a few ways. Her shock wore off into some softer feeling like wonder, or something similar. She slid one of her hands from his shoulder down to his right arm to rest on the bandages wrapped tightly there.

It would take time for her to tell if she liked this new Hiei better.

"You've also gotten stronger."

She could feel his stare on the top of her head. "And here I was worried we'd have to start back with the basics again."

She laughed and snuggled against his chest and shoulders wanting to be away from the piercing gaze of his youkai eyes. If she was looking into them, she knew she would not have the strength or courage to say the words that were burning the tip of her tongue.

"Never leave me again, please."

Those whispered words were out of her mouth before she realized it. All his warmth and safety, though she knew he would be pissed if he knew she thought him "safe", soothed the pain of the last two weeks. They just came out, unbidden and unwanted.

Unbidden by her. Unwanted by him.

She could feel him stiffen under her fingers. Their... whatever it was... was based on mutual respect and trust. She did not have to wait around for him, and he did not have to show up. They trusted the other to, though. Whispered words bordering on promises like those she had uttered were what they did not need. But she did.

Yet he never loosened his hold on her despite how uncomfortable she knew he must be feeling. Something really had to have changed while he was gone; something that gave him the conviction to reveal his softer side hiding just beneath the surface. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes searching for answers she knew she would not find. The same carmine eyes she had seen months ago greeted her, though some of his coldness had been chipped away from them. Though his glare had become softer toward her over the months, this was something new.

He moved his face close to hers. Unexpected, she blushed and jerked back only to have him tighten his hold. For the first time ever, she saw him smirk that slick and cocky one of his close up, and she could not help the quickening of her heart. He was too warm, too close, too Hiei. If leaving for two weeks could change him to the degree she was now face-to-face with, she half-wished it would happen more often.

"Go get some sleep before you become too useless tomorrow."

His breath and lips teased over hers, clouding her mind. It took a second or two for his words to actually be heard, and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. His words made no promises. Like all the other youkai she had met, he made none he could not keep. If she had been relying on his words, and his words only, the furious beating of her heart would have broken in two because she wanted the promised lies.

But she was not; she had his actions to consider. And they told a very different tale.

"I'm glad you're back... Goodnight, Hiei." She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. It was all she could bring herself to do given all that had transpired in half-a-month.

All she heard in reply was a non-committal grunt, and she knew things were back to the way they had once been. Or perhaps, better than they had been. It seemed as if some invisible line had been crossed, one that could not be redrawn or stepped over again, between them. The awkward tip-toeing around had been left behind, and she had no way of telling if what would replace it would be better.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1152

_Edited 3 June 2010_

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #020: Never leave me again.  
_


	20. Night CII: To the Edge of Hope

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Sexual situation; Angst-y tone

* * *

Something had changed. It was so minuscule and trite that it almost escaped his notice; or perhaps he needed to notice the small changes before he could see that something much larger about their relationship had changed. That tournament had been a turning point in so many ways. True, he was still confined to Tokyo, but he was no longer on probation or watched by Reikai. Unlike Enma, the toddler-prince kept his promises. That meant no more "Team Urameshi", no more being forced to save a world he did not care about, and no more having to associate with those pathetic excuses for humans. He trusted them in a way that only blood-brothers could, but he detested how they tried to act like the normal humans they were not.

That was one thing he loved most about Kagome. She was not normal, and she did not try to hide that fact. A miko was a miko; she could not deny it even if she tried. Miko would always stand out and above the humans around them because of their hama no reiryoku, and that was not a biased opinion based on his feelings for her, unlike those he associated with who tried to deny or hide their less-than-normal and non-human characteristics. It was just another thing in the ever growing list of what he found attractive about her. Those two weeks he had spent away from her had allowed him to admit to himself that he had "soft" feelings toward her and that they grew with each night. He may lie from time-to-time to achieve his ends, but he never lied to himself.

And, at the moment, he could admit to himself that he was both thinking and not thinking when he implemented a new training plan with her.

She had progressed nicely without his help in her meditation and exercising control over her hama no reiryoku, but it was completely moot if she could not pass the test of battle. He was expecting nothing physical from her--well, not _entirely_--only her ability to bring out her power to protect herself and keep it up under the many pressures of attack. Yet he forgot just how much physical endurance it took to keep pushing out energy for as long and as hard as he had been pushing her in the nights since his return. She learned quickly though, in his defense.

With each stroke of his blade, he watched as her breathing became a little more erratic. Sweat covered her quaking limbs and he found himself captivated by the way her school uniform clung to her. He had never found her physically attractive before--unlike others, he had no desire for a trophy lover--but her personality and determination were making it difficult for him to ignore both her attraction to him and his newly admitted to one for her. And he suddenly could not remember all his reasons as to why he stopped at kisses and teasing caresses.

If he was not already resigned to the facts, he would have been utterly appalled that a clumsy slip of a woman could captivate him so.

And he blamed it all on the way those midnight blue eyes of hers were burning brighter than the flames he controlled.

One final downward slash of his blade shattered the resistance of her barrier. She no longer had the energy to keep standing, and with a heavy sigh her legs crumpled beneath her. He managed to still the continued stroke of his sword before it could slice into her skin, a feat achievable only from his many years of training. Her untainted blood would not be staining his sword ever again, he was certain of that. Yet he was captivated by the way she wore her exhaustion, and he could not find the strength to pull his sword back.

Her chest rose and fell in time with her harsh breaths; it was easy to tell she was trying to find the strength to get her breathing under control. She noticed the sword still poised to strike her down, and she had to know how easily he could. When she looked up at him with those unearthly eyes of midnight sky, he found only curiosity there, but not fear. It was sad how a human could look at him without trepidation, but with a trust that knew he would not hurt her. She was such a foolish woman to believe such things of he, even if she was correct.

His sword fell to the ground beside her as the only sound in the quiet night. He discarded it for something more because there was only so much a weapon could give.

"Hiei? What... What are you doing?"

"For once... Shut up."

He pulled her to her feet and crushed her body to his as he slanted his mouth against hers. So many nights he had remembered the feeling of her lips against his, so many nights he had stolen kisses but never like he was now. Her lips were soft against his as he pushed all his longing and need onto her. She had kissed him in much a similar fashion weeks ago, but he had not been ready for anything it had meant. But now... Now he was ready for all she had to offer and give. And she offered no resistance as she had been waiting for this for so long as well.

He was always amazed and appalled by the way she could give so freely of everything. He, being the thief he was, could not help but take all she gave. Her trust, her loyalty, her kindness, her heart, her body... Who was he to say "No," especially when he could not deny how much he wanted it. Not just her body either, but _her_. He was a selfish bastard and would be the first to admit it, and so he wanted to ruin her.

Not in any abusive way--while he was selfish, he would never let himself stoop that low--but in the way that left his mark on her forever. The way that burned his memory and ways onto her mind so she would be forced to see him in everyone she passed by. The way that left his caresses imprinted underneath the surface of her skin, branded forever by his searing fingertips. And the way that would leave his scent clinging to her hair and clothes even after eternity, mixing with her own of sandalwood and aloe.

It was in the way a man could fill up a woman to the brim, leaving her unable to forget or move on or try to love another because he would be there in everything making her unable to escape. It was the way that made her his forever, even if he found himself unwanting of that promise later. He was that selfish, and she was that giving. Even though he had hopes that later would not come soon or ever.

Given that she was so close in height to him, and so light, he easily picked her up. Even though they both had little clue as to what they were doing, she had enough sense to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands finally slid further up her thighs, squeezing the muscle he could still feel there, as he carried her to the nearest solid object: Goshinboku.

Where her skin showed on her legs, his fingertips brushed. It was hard enough to send his body heat flowing through her without him actually doing so, and soft enough to cause her to shiver because they were meant only to tease, to leave her wanting more. Only he found himself wanting more, to feel more of his skin against hers because he knew he could have that contact. Yet there was only so much that could be done in the middle of the night where two once lost souls desperately groped through the darkness for traces of whatever affection they could claim as solely theirs in such a cruel artificial world, and against the tree that had seen so much throughout centuries and loves more forbidden than theirs.

They were doing what they knew how to do, and trying to make the best out of their situation.

Had he been a compassionate youkai, he would have felt guilt over filling up her darkened skies and eyes with so many stars shining bright with hopes, dreams and wishes. They were things she had not allowed herself for so many months, and he knew it. Though he was taking so much from her, he was amazed that he had been giving to her at the same time. Those hopes, those dreams, those unspoken promises for more time spent together: they were all things he had given her. Along with her old spark of spunk, and her new-found selfishness. She was clinging to it all with a desperate will, that much he could see as he had taught it to her.

It was with the same desperation she held onto his shoulders with: he could feel her nails pricking him through the flimsy fabric of his shirt.

It was enough pain to keep him firmly grounded in the present, in reality, which was what he needed. Hiei was not one to get lost in emotions or thoughts about how things could have been had they been different people of different pasts, but surrounded by her warmth and love, it was hard not to wonder. He did not want to wonder or think about it, not now. He had never wanted to get this close to anyone, especially a human woman, but even he knew he was better for it. There was no way he could deny that, not when he felt more at peace than he ever had before she found him in the darkness. In a moment of weakness, he had let his guard down enough for her to grasp his heart, and she had yet to relinquish that hold even months later. He knew it, and he had finally accepted what that meant.

Her fingers twined with the strands of his hair, hard enough to pull. "Hiei."

He pulled back to look at her, with her swollen lips wet with their mixed saliva and her flushed skin. He had never found her too particularly beautiful before, but with her diffident eyes and thoroughly kissed lips that were all his doing, she was beautiful.

"We shouldn't do this out here."

"I'm not moving, so deal with it."

He kissed her again, hard enough to bruise, he hoped. He wanted her lips to carry the memory of his kisses for a while, and when it faded, he would be more than glad to leave his impression again. Whatever he knew she wanted to say had been removed from her mind, or so he hoped. And he would kiss her senseless enough to remove all her thoughts.

She fisted her other hand in his shirt, pulling him closer as her hand in his hair tweaked the fine strands. It was nothing more than coyish teasing, yet it seemed to be all they knew how to do. They had never before crossed such lines. And he loved it.

One of his own hands went to his belts to undo them while the other trailed up her thigh to stroke her flesh. He kissed her once more just to keep her calm and focused on him, rather than what was about to take place. They did not need the noises she would make in discomfort, and he did not want to be the one to hurt her. Yet it was almost unneeded as she did not notice and all they focused on was the strange feeling of completeness.

* * *

It never occurred to Hiei to consider the dark truth hidden in relationships that involved give and take. Because then he would have understood why she could so freely give away everything without a second thought for she knew it. In order to take, there had to be care and love hidden somewhere because no one ever took something from a giver they felt indifferent toward. In exchange for blatant affection, a softer, subtler and deeper kind of affection was the price that was always paid.

And against the bark of Goshinboku, as only soft pants and gasps filled the night air, they both realized that this changed everything. For the first time, they knew exactly how and why, and accepted it for what it was.

* * *

**Word Count:** 2093

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #013: Paint the night sky with stars.  
_


	21. Night CXXX: Alacrity

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **None

* * *

Souta's fist pounding on her door woke Kagome up too early for her tastes.

She groaned and covered her eyes with one of her slender arms in a futile attempt to block the morning sun that was shining through her window, and in an attempt to ignore her brother. She knew her eyes were not her ears, but she was too exhausted to move and cover her head with a pillow. Though she knew from experience it would not work either. Her little brother was too good when it came to waking her up.

The days, though fast becoming shorter as fall inched ever closer, were long as summer tests and mid-year exams were approaching. School was her life now; her old normal that she had managed to slip back in to with little trouble. As she no longer had an adventure pulling her away for days or keeping her from studying, she found her grades back to what they used to be. It was no longer an excuse for a break, but truly her life now. But the studying cut into her nights, which caused them to be longer as well.

Not that she truly minded. She longed for the hours she was able to spend with Hiei. She loved the training, the thrill: remnants of her old normal she could not exist happily without. Though they did leave the shrine on rare occasions to test out her training which brought out his darkness and his danger: it was the adventure, then, that she enjoyed.

And he did bring the adventure and excitement. Every night since that eventful one only ancient Goshinboku bore witness to, their routine had been different. Physical barriers were a thing of the past for them. She could not find it in herself to be ashamed over letting Hiei ravage her night after night. He was too much of a youkai for her to feel worried or shamed. And it was not as if she was telling him "No", either.

Yet it left her with little time to herself. Or to sleep. The weekend never looked so inviting as all the late nights and their activities were finally catching up to her. She could not wait for it.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Souta said as he pounded twice more for emphasis. "You're going to be late if you don't get up now!"

She groaned. "I'm up, Souta-otouto."

She removed her arm from her face and rolled over, sighing when she felt the cold sheets where Hiei had lied hours ago. It was always the same: the nights were passionate, but by morning, he was long gone. Had circumstances been different, she would have felt miffed and used.

But circumstances were what they were, and she had other things to worry about. Such as how she was going to stay awake long enough to make it through another day at school. After her last school year, she did not need to add "sleeping in class" to her list of offenses. University would be beyond her reach then.

* * *

Later that evening as she walked away from school with her three friends, she stifled a yawn as she thought over their offer. Kagome did need some valuable girl-time with them, as she had barely spoken to them since they started high school. Though she did not think she could ditch Hiei in such a way. She knew how he would take it if she did.

She had been through similar situations enough with Inuyasha to know the consequences of both choices. If she chose the former, then she would be worrying about Hiei and his feelings until she worried herself into leaving before Sunday night. If she chose the latter, to ditch her friends, then... Even she knew old friends had their breaking point, especially after all she had put them through during her adventure.

It was not a choice she had wanted to deal with ever again.

"So, Kagome-chan?" Eri drawled; her eyes were wide and pleading, and her hands clasped in front of her. She was the epitome of the pleading request. In her defense, Kagome knew it had been at least two years since they had all had an overnight getaway together. Offers such as this would not happen often as they came closer to graduating.

Ayumi and Yuka looked much the same. She could almost hear the desperate "_Please_" chorusing from them even though they were not speaking.

She sighed and hung her head. How could she even consider denying their request to the hopeful and cute faces of her friends?

Yet the memory of Hiei appeared in her mind. There would be no way for her to get word to him that she would be gone. And she could not do that to him, not when she had plans to spend all weekend with him and possibly introduce him to her mother. To spend a night away would arouse his ire and his "not jealousy", and possibly ruin all those plans. It was fast approaching the six-month mark of knowing each other, after all.

Kagome looked up, and gave them a smile that was large and grateful and that hid her too-expressive eyes from their view. "Sorry, but I have things to do and to get ready for. Thanks for the invite though!"

Before they could call her on her lie or try to persuade her to change her mind, she turned and ran home. Not only was there time and experiences separating them, but the life she lived away from the school's watchful eyes was one she could and would make sacrifices to keep. She would not go back to her deplorable existence before him. Even though she had a feeling he would never know how much she willingly gave up for him.

* * *

**Word Count:** 968

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #002: I'm willing to sacrifice anything just for you.  
_


	22. Night CL: Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing.

* * *

Summer was only days away from ending officially. Yet it was easily felt in the bite of the cool air, the dwindling sunlight, the colder nights. The leaves in trees were changing color and some were beginning to fall. Most of all, there was something on the wind that Hiei could taste in his mouth with each inhale.

_Home._

Though it was a faint scent, its dark aroma could not be mistaken for anything else. The bloodshed, the evil, the darkness, the youki, the makai insects it bred. He knew home. It did not smell as if it was coming from Tokyo, and he could not truly sense the immensity of youki he knew had to come with it. That was the only thing he hated about the smell: it was not close enough for him to look into it.

Nights of practice, days of killing makai insects, and months of idling caused his sword-hand to twitch in lurid anticipation whenever there was a particularly strong gust of makai air. Knowing those he fought alongside and dared to call friends as well as he did, he had no doubt that the trouble would be finding its way toward them, and by extension: him. Or even if he just considered his miko. From her tales of her past, she was as bad as the detective at falling into trouble. Either way, he would be getting a good fight and a much needed outlet for his murderous add-ons in the near future. It was enough to cause him to smirk in bloody excitement.

...His miko. _Kagome_.

The smirk that had been growing on his face fast diminished into a scowl. He knew her back-story, her fights, her. With the proper training she was receiving from him, she could be considered a good ally, one that toddler-god would love to "recruit". She also had a record against her in the near-death and kidnapping departments.

Hiei did not want her getting involved. Everything was already staked against her and him. If she got involved and survived, then that toddler would love to find something against her to force her into being one of his detectives. She could not do that job, and he had just gotten out of it. If he got involved, then it would drag her into it as well, and he could not keep both his friends out of trouble and her, too. He knew his limits, and while he was good, he was not _that_ good. In normal circumstances, he would not have been worried, but makai air in the ningenkai did not qualify as "normal circumstances."

And he knew if she found out about his desire to keep her safe in this instance, she would not be happy.

Yet he could not let her get involved nor could he drag her into it. The past may be hers, but the present belonged to his comrades and him. She no longer needed to save the world, it was someone else's job now. Just as it was not his job now either, but the detective's. And his mind was set: they were not getting involved.

"You're sure pensive tonight. What's on your mind?"

Years of training and self-discipline kept Hiei from reacting to Kagome's sudden appearance on his branch. He had been so lost in thought that he had not noticed the night descend nor her presence. She was a dangerous distraction in every form. Had it been anyone else, they would not have been able to get so close to him undetected. His ever-growing attachment to her along with her growing spot in his thoughts was dangerous to his health. Though he may admit to enjoying and welcoming the danger that brought, it was not in this instance.

Instead he glanced over his shoulder at her to see her staring at him with blatant concern. He could see a hint of knowing hidden in her look simply because he had spent so many nights with her. Simply, he knew her too well, and he knew she could sense the winds of the makai as well. She may not know what it was, but she could sense it. "Something's on the wind, or have we been slacking in your training that you can't sense it."

She nodded, but not before giving him a wry look. "Of course I can sense it. I think even normal humans can tell something's not entirely right. What is it, though? It feels like youki, but so different..." Confusion furrowed her brow as she fumbled through her words. "I've never felt anything like this before."

In all the nights they had spent together, he had never told her about the different realms. She had never asked, so he had never offered to tell. It might have eased her pathetic depression a year ago, but he never found it in his best interests to divulge such information even after everything. Months ago, it had been because he did not want to have an actual conversation with her. These days, it was because he did not want her to go off and find some other youkai to torment, or to find her old friends and forget about him. He would put nothing past women after his childhood.

Now, he could not find a reason to lie.

"It's the makai," he said. He stared at her, gauging the emotions in her eyes. They were the sleeve her heart rested on, after all.

"Makai," she whispered. He could not read the depths in her eyes or the tone with which she said that word. "And where we are now, what is..."

"Ningenkai. There's a barrier separating the two realms, but something had obviously happened."

Hundreds of questions and emotions looked away from him. "Then, how can it be the makai? Why...?" she trailed off, unable and unwilling to clarify her last question.

Yet Hiei was no fool.

_'Why did none of my friends come?'_

_'Why did I meet you?'_

_'Why didn't you tell me sooner?'_

Despite how well she fit into the odd one percent of humans, there were times her self-interest would shine through. Her altruism, the questions she refused to ask, her desires to have someone to love... He loved and loathed it about her. But only in her.

He looked away and toward the park entrance at the two idiots and air-headed guide who appeared. The detective's missing presence did not go unnoticed to his dangerous gaze.

His silence in the face of her questions was his admission to his lack of knowledge, and his refusal to answer her unspoken questions. Her response was to sigh.

A moment of silence passed between them as muffled words were exchanged among his comrades. He had heard his name and about their desire to find him, but he was resolved to remain hidden and out of the picture. Even if he did long to have a good fight.

"Are they your friends?" she asked, though he knew she knew the answer.

He nodded once.

"I think they're looking for you."

"They can survive on their own without me."

Hiei heard her smile and all the emotions in it that she refused to give name here. He knew he would get quite the earful when they made it back to her shrine. "You should still go. If this Makai, or whatever, can be felt here now, and they're looking for you... Well, I don't think it's just coincidence."

He shrugged. If the world was in danger, it was not his problem anymore. His debt was gone and paid for. Though his hand still twitched with the desire to cause bloody chaos, he would do his best to ignore it to keep her out of danger. It was appalling how much she had changed him and did not even realize it.

"Then, I suppose you won't mind if I dropped my shields and found out what they wanted then, _hm_?"

Before she finished her sentence, he turned to glare at her. She blinked back at him, innocence plastered on her face though he was far from fooled. Yet even he knew when he was stuck between two undesirable choices. To keep her from danger and out of Reikai clutches, he would do this. He did not care how capable she had been with friends in the past; this was entirely different.

"I want you back at the shrine once we leave." She looked ready to protest, but he cut her off. "Do it. This isn't the past, it's Tokyo. I want you far from the toddler-prince of Reikai and his fuck-ups."

Though her face was set with anger and he could hear the words she was ready to yell at him, she kept her mouth shut. Tomorrow night would be an entirely different matter. She crossed her arms, turning from him. He did not know which one he hated more: her cold shoulder, or her depression. Though before he could do anything, a damnable whistle pierced the air and made his ears feel as if they would be bleeding in another minute. He saw her reaching out to grab him before he felt the unforgiving earth beneath his back.

As if the night could not get any worse.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1549

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme #016: You don't know what you have done to me.  
_


	23. Night CL: Penetrate

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Unnecessary sarcasm; Light angst

* * *

It was close to dawn when she felt his approaching presence. Kagome could not deny that she was surprised; given how they had parted ways earlier that night, she was not expecting him to find her so soon. She figured he would be by the next night, not hours later. Yet she sat up, pushed away her covers, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She was still feeling a myriad of emotions with anger at the forefront, and he had to know that. Though she had not yelled and screamed at him demanding answers while they were in a tree, her actions had to speak louder. She was not happy with him, and she probably would not be for a while. And then the way he had dismissed her and told her to go home--it did not help lessen her anger. But there was also hurt and feelings of betrayal mixed in with that anger.

They had known each other for months now, and had shared so much, yet he had never even thought to share the information of other realms with her. It had been justified in the beginning when they did not know each other and he did not really talk to her, but he had no real reason to say nothing after that first month. It was not as if she was going to walk into any of those other realms--she learned her lesson about exploring long ago as she did not like being accused of being a kitsune or having arrows shot at her--or just up and leave him. Even though she did want to find out if her friends were alive, Hiei was a major part of her life now. She was not about to leave him to go chasing after a past that may not exist anymore. And she did not understand how he could not understand that, if that was what he thought.

It was why she also felt betrayed. Not to mention that he very obviously did not want her meeting his friends. The fact that when she even mentioned it, he had changed his mind about seeing what they wanted stung more than anything. He knew her family, her past, and she was more than certain he knew her friends. She had welcomed him into her home and her life. In return, it seemed as if he only let her into his nights. His past did not matter to her, but she did want to share his days. Was wanting to know his friends, his family, his home too much to ask for?

To Kagome, it seemed as if it was.

As her window slid open, she tried to swallow some of her anger and pain. Though she was more than upset with him, she was not going to yell at him and not let him explain his actions. Not to mention, something was very obviously wrong with the world. Well, this realm, she figured. The different realms--Makai, Ningenkai, she was unsure if Reikai was a separate one, and she had no clue as to what he had meant with the "toddler-prince" comment--was a difficult concept to grasp and understand with her limited knowledge. It would be wrong of her to just start accusing him with everything considered. And, either way, the world did come first. That was one thing that had not changed in five-hundred years.

Kagome kept her face away from him, unable to face his deep annoyance that rolled off him lest she lash out like her younger self would have. Instead she checked him over from the corner of her eyes as best she could in the lightening night. He seemed fine except for the absence of his sword. It was very odd; she had never seen him without it. Her brow furrowed as she asked him what happened to it.

He lifted and dropped his shoulders in a nonchalant shrug despite the emotions she could so easily feel from him. Something was not right. "It was broken. Why else wouldn't I have it on me?"

She brushed off his attitude despite how much she wanted to rise to the bait and have a good fight with him. She liked to think she had matured somewhat from her fifteen-year-old self. And there was a certain tone to his voice that she could not entirely place. "So, you had to fight? Were they that strong? What's going on?"

He sat down heavily on her bed which was very unlike him. Whatever had happened had affected him to a great degree. She had never seen him so worked up or annoyed before. It was frightening to an extent. She did not know this Hiei.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

_As if!_ If it was enough to put him in such a mood, then it was every bit her concern. Yet when she expressed this, he only grunted. As silence stretched between them, she huffed and crossed her arms. Though she had grown used to his behavior, it still grated on her tenuous patience.

"The makai is influencing spiritual powers in humans. One was immune to violence in his territory."

She could fill in the blanks enough from there about what happened to his sword. Her smile was humorless as she shook her head. Typical Hiei. "Do you have a replacement sword? You're going to need it to face these people."

He turned to face her, the movement sharp and not fluid. It was so odd to her. His carmine eyes cut into her enough that she could almost feel it. They dug deep and saw her hope of having one more adventure, one more chance to be a part of something important. She was uncertain if it was true, but it sure felt like it. And the way his look changed to one that seemed to know, she felt ashamed. Why she did, she did not know.

"No. I'm not getting involved. It's not my problem anymore."

The earlier hurt she had tried to hide resurfaced as he crushed her hopes. Could he not see that she wanted some form of adventure in her life? Yet, she had to admit, at least she was not angry enough to hit him anymore. "But...why? You're just going to let your friends face whatever's going on alone?"

"They can take care of themselves. You, on the other hand, are no match for this. You have nothing against humans."

She glared, unwilling to concede the point. "I thought you said this problem has to deal with makai. Just because you faced a couple of humans, doesn't mean all involved are."

He glared back. It felt as though he was seeing through all her attempts to find a flaw in his logic. "It's humans who are trying to bring down the barrier between the two realms. And they're succeeding." That did not make too much sense to her. Humans were strong enough to bring down a barrier separating two realms? They wanted to do that and have youkai run rampant throughout the ningenkai? She had faced down Naraku and won, but he never actively tried to destroy the world and all the humans like humans were now trying to do.

The surprise she was feeling over such news must have shown on her face as Hiei sneered. "Not happy? If they succeed , you'll be able to be with your friends. If they lived, that is."

That cut her more deeply than anything else had before. She knew Hiei was rough around the edges, but for him to be so outright cruel... It hurt, especially since she knew something had to happen to push him to this limit, and he was not saying. She blinked back tears. "Is that why you never told me? Hiei, I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you, now and always. I care about you deeply, when will you realize that?" She touched his cheek, holding his gaze. There honestly was something off about him that she just could not put her finger on. She knew he knew just as she knew he was never this bitter or jealous. "Hiei... What happened to you?"

For the first time, he answered a question that revealed a weakness. When the four simple words left his mouth, she could not help gathering him in her arms. She held onto him as she had no words to offer him, just her understanding and warmth and love. Having one's soul stolen was painful beyond all words, even hours after it had happened. Even when it was reunited with its body, it left an ache that never seemed to fade entirely. She knew; she still had an ache even after Kikyou died and her soul was returned. It festered and picked at old wounds, and it created new ones. She knew it all too well.

Though it was no excuse for everything he had said and omitted, she could not help overlooking it for the moment. She loved him too much not to give him a few days to become himself again.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1520

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __bonus theme #034: It's hard not to love you.  
_


	24. Night CLXX: Release

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light angst; Light swearing

* * *

With each passing day, the influence of the makai could be felt more and more in Tokyo. Hiei knew it meant that the opening in the barrier was expanding as the town was a day or two away. The scent of home still caused his hand to twitch, his heart to race, and his temper to flare. He had been gone from the makai for a while now, if he did not count that one mission involving the Four Saint Beasts, and he did not realize how much he had missed it until he breathed in the air. It made him feel as if he was finally alive, especially since he was so close to his old power level before his surgery. Hearing about his weakness from that toddler so soon after his soul was stolen had rankled him more than he would ever admit.

He had given up all his power for an eye. He held no regrets over it, but the loss of his standing still stung. It had been how he had made it through the barrier, why he had been beaten and caught by that idiotic detective, and why he had met his insufferable miko.

She was still every bit of the woman he had met far too many nights ago. All that had changed about her were her annoying dolor and penchant for stupid moves, yet he was not complaining about those things. She had been around through his punishment. She had been one of the first to notice his returning power. She had become nearly everything he needed, but it seemed as if it would not be enough.

Her strength lay in her companions and her heart. There was nothing a miko could do to kill a human, nor did he think she would have it in her to do that messy deed. And he, as much as he was loathe to admit it, was not strong enough to protect her from this threat and the repercussions of what it would and could bring.

She was too weak. He was too weak. They were a perfect match, he scoffed. That was why he wished love never existed, and why he wished that it would continue to.

Though he knew he should have walked away or killed her in the beginning to save him from situations exactly like this, he could not find it in himself to regret not doing so. She had changed him for the better in ways he had disregarded as a child.

Yet it could not help them now. And it was why he had stayed behind: to keep her safe.

Or had it been really? That nagging doubt had yet to leave him even after he had walked out of Rokurokubi Estate nearly a month ago. Was leaving the fate of the world in the hands of his comrades the right thing to do? Would not getting involved really keep Kagome safe? He was not entirely sure of the answers. Then again, he had never had to take into consideration another person in his plans.

Said devil's arms wrapped around him, drawing him into her inviting warmth. It was ironic as he was certain he was supposed to be the devil, not the guardian angel in this relationship.

"Are you thinking about your friends again?" Her soft breath warmed his neck, but did nothing to ease his tension or doubts. He still had no clue as to why she dropped her obvious anger of his omissions either.

He made no reply, but she sighed. Just like her eyes, it held far too many emotions to be considered healthy. "You should go to them. They might need your help."

The resignation in her words caused him to turn to face her. He would not admit it, but he was curious as to what reasoning could take away the hope from those words. They had played this game many times over the past few weeks, but never with this twist. It made him wary.

"Don't look at me like that... I mean it this time without any desires. You really should go and help them. I'm a big girl and can handle things on my own." She smiled half-heartedly. Her words made it sad and he could hear her own memories of saving the world alongside her friends. "They're probably waiting on you... Like those types of friends tend to do. You can't keep me safe from here, by not helping them. Not this time."

"I made my decision already," he said. He had a feeling she knew him too well, though, and could see the doubt he had been weighing earlier. "What brought on this change of heart?"

Her arms fell away and she shook her head, just like he knew she was going to. She was predictable, if anything. "You were right, Hiei. It's not the past nor is it my problem. But they're your friends and saving the world was your problem, and it still is. So I'm unmaking your decision and telling you to go help them. I _want_ you to go and save the world with them, or whatever it is that needs to be done."

He looked back out the window as he had been earlier, weighing his options. He had to give her credit--this new approach of hers was working. "It might not take one night. Think you can handle having too much time to yourself?"

He heard her sigh and chuckle. She was probably shaking her head, too. "Think you can, Hiei?" His lip curled in a smirk at her challenge as he opened her window.

Yet her hand fisted in the back of his cloak stopped him half-way out the window. "You better come back, though, Hiei. Alive and well. I still haven't forgotten your actions from a while ago."

Then she let go and he was gone. He was not about to let his mind second-guess his actions again, especially not when she had all but ordered him to go play hero as much as he despised doing so.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1017

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __bonus theme #032: I hate to love, but for you I'm willing to...  
_


	25. Night CLXXII: Disillusion

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Sexual situation; Light angst

* * *

Kagome paid little attention to the passing of two days. It was easy enough to make it through them without knowing where Hiei was and how the fate of the world was faring. Last night was harder though. She had grown used to sleeping next to him, and sorely missed his warmth on the cool autumn nights. There was something about curling next to someone at night that made everything feel all right, as if the day had not existed and tomorrow would be better. The torrent of youki pulsing through the air at all hours of day and night made her wish he had not taken the chance and stayed with her.

Yet it was something he needed. She had not been lying when she told him that she had all but come to terms with the fact that Tokyo was not the past and that saving the world was no longer her problem. She understood it, and it was mainly because of him. Normal human life did not scare her or threaten to stifle her with change because he had been around, and just his presence had helped her ease into the transition. She was thankful enough to him for that to not hold his omissions against him too heavily. At the end of the day, he was hers and she would not change him. It was not a deal-breaker. It came very close to being one, but she had not been intentionally hurt from it. Yet saving the world, as much as he would deny it, was part of his problem. It may not be his job anymore, but his friends were involved and she knew he would not leave his friends to die. Even he had been doubting his decision to stay behind, so all she had done was give him a nudge toward what he wanted to do.

The fact that he had left so soon after it did not ease the hurt. Or her own doubts that he missed the lifestyle he had decided he could not have while with her enough to just leave one day.

For now, though, she worried. The air that night had grown thicker with youki; enough so as to make her think that they had lost and the makai had been unleashed. Only the precarious barrier she could finally sense holding back the darker and thicker youki told her all hope had not been lost yet. The energy unnerved her either way. That much youki had rarely pierced the air five-hundred years ago, and that was only when Naraku was causing trouble. It brought back memories of finding another slaughtered village, or remnants of a betrayal: memories she had no desire to ever revisit.

She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. The soft fabric of her pajamas did little to protect her from her bony knees. There was so much happening and she felt helpless because she was not involved. The world had done fine without her for centuries and would continue to do so for countless more. Yet a part of her did not want it to. She wanted the world to _need_ her to save it, though she had come to terms with it and she knew it was a selfish desire. With each day that passed, it felt more and more like saving the world had been all she was destined for. Yet she had already accomplished it.

Then for a while, it felt as if she was to spend her life with Inuyasha, but the well and Hiei proved that wrong. Now, it felt as if she was to spend her life with Hiei. But she was having doubts.

As much as she knew Hiei would be pissed to know she was comparing him to Inuyasha, they did share quite a few common points. Both had hard pasts (Hiei did not need to mention his for her to know it), had foul tempers and mouths, fought with swords, brooded in trees... The list could go on for a while. Yet at the crux of their similarities was the simple fact that she would never be first in either of their lives. It may not be to other women (she was still unsure if Hiei even _knew_ other women), but it would always be to fighting. They both loved it so much and it was a large part of who they were. Though it had been the thing that had brought her closer to them both, it was also a wedge between them.

She figured she should try to live for herself, but she could not quite figure out how to do it. She loved helped other people, she loved putting those she cared about first in her life, and she had no idea as to how to put herself first. Though she did have the rest of her life to figure it out.

Kagome sighed tiredly, trying to sigh away her thoughts, and looked out her window. Despite the youki that hung heavily in the air, the nightscape never changed. And somewhere out there was Hiei.

She wished she had never pushed him out there by telling him to go, though she knew it needed to be done. His friends needed him far more than she did at the moment.

"I just wish I knew what's happening." She breathed in deeply in an attempt to ignore the pain settling in her chest.

"What's happening where?" The ever comforting dark voice of Hiei breathed into her ear.

She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from squealing in fright. She could not help jumping away, but she was just as quickly pulled into his warm arms. Soft, calloused kisses were placed up and down her neck, soothing and agitating her in a different way.

"How did... How did you get in?" She whispered out the words, on the verge of giving in to the desire of only feeling what his lips invoked.

His fingers grasped her chin and turned her face toward his. His lips were bruising against hers almost to the point of where it was more painful than pleasurable. Two days had been the most time they spent away from each other ever since he had left for two weeks. "The door." Saliva glistened on his lips and she was captivated by the way they moved. Though she did want to smack him for his answer, she was too glad to see him well.

She initiated the kiss this time, crushing her lips against his with the abrasive force of the last one. She missed and worried about him too much to care that she was giving in so easily. He pushed her down onto the bed, his body following hers. He pulled away long enough to kiss his ways down her neck and to her chest. She had not noticed him undoing the buttons to her pajama top while he had been kissing her. Gasping, she asked, "Were you guys successful?"

She heard her top rip as he tried to remove it too fast, but his mouth placing kisses on the flesh of her shoulder and collarbone distracted her from it. "Later." His voice was almost a growl against her chest. The vibrations did nothing to tickle her, but echoed throughout her body.

Yet something kept her from losing herself to his magnetic touches. She kept her eyes on him, glazed and lost as they were as she felt his bare skin against hers. He pressed his face into the crook her neck as he lost the rest of himself in her. She gasped in sharp pleasure and realization. All the times before he raked his eyes over all of her to the point of embarrassment for her, and he would take in every inch of her spasms, her noises, the way her back would bow in pleasure and her toes curl.

He had yet to look at her in any of his usual ways.

The rational part of her said it was because of their separation, because he had just returned from saving the world and needed to feel the reason why he had done so. A smaller, self-spiting part that had grown from her earlier thoughts said things had changed because of his mission just like she thought they would, and they would never be the same. That he would never look at her the same way again.

She pushed that part of herself away and opened herself entirely to him as she curled her fingers into his hair and against the skin of his back, knowing they both needed and wanted it. Yet she blinked back tears because she just knew something had changed about him that he did not want to tell her that night or possibly ever. And it was not just power-wise again.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1486

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ theme #011: You will never look at me.  
_


	26. Night CLXXX: Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing

* * *

One measly message. Sometimes, Hiei knew, that was all it took to change everything to an astounding degree. He had the proof of it in his hand.

When he had come back from saving the world with his friends (_yet again_, he would sneer), things had not been quite the same. With the world, though he would admit to having had a hand in that; with Kagome; with whatever their relationship was. The latter two he was sure he had had no hand in changing as he had not been around when they did. The two days he had spent away seemed as if they had changed the rules of the game, and she had yet to inform him as to what they were now. Not that he would _follow_ them, but it was the thought behind it. He could not break rules he did not know existed.

And it was frustrating because nothing had changed externally. She would still smile at him with that smile meant only for him, her displays of affection were still full of adoration, and he could still read her emotions too easily for it to be healthy. However, he would catch her looking at him with eyes lost and guarded as if he were a foolish inu-hanyou determined to break her heart. And there were times he could feel a longing or loss in her lips and caresses and voice. For the first time, he could not figure out what she wanted or needed. He had reasoned it was because she, once again, had no clue as to what she wanted. It would not be the first time. Had he been a lesser youkai full of emotions, he would have admitted that it hurt at times to look at her haunting eyes unable to pinpoint what had changed.

That was why he preferred not getting involved with humans. They were fickle and easily confused by their own emotions. It was aggravating to one such as he who had never second-guessed any of his actions until he found entangled with the guardian of humans: a miko. Not that he was regretting it or anything of the sort.

More aggravating than that was the fact that it seemed as if she was pushing him away. He did not know how to deal with this.

Then the message had come as he had sat amongst the leaves of Goshinboku as dawn was close to approaching, given the lightening of the night.

He had felt the youki long before he could see the messenger. Her shrine had enough purity that anything related to youkai or darker emotions was easy to pinpoint. The suppressed power of the youkai had not gone unnoticed to him as he had just recently acquired his old power. It had made him curious that after all that had happened involving the toddler prince, Enma and Reikai that they would allow a youkai to cross over into the Ningenkai legally.

Though he had kept up a facade of feigned nonchalance, as to give away any emotion to a strange youkai who legally crossed the barrier and had come to a shrine was stupid. And Hiei was not stupid. He had kept an eye on the intruder as he had a sick feeling that he was looking for him. Though no malevolence emitted from the youkai, he had shifted his new sword and scabbard into a better position to pull it free should he make one misstep.

Yet the intruder had done nothing to even suggest he was youkai. He had come to stop at the base of the tree, perfectly feigning normalcy and humanity. It did not sit well with Hiei as no youkai should be able to pull off such an act without having lived in the Ningenkai for years. He had tried to keep from clenching his hand as he thought over how easily it would be for one of them to sneak up on his miko and kill her. Though he had trained her and she was quite good at using her hama no reiryoku, she was foolish enough to believe their feigned humanity. He did not like that thought at all.

"I bring word from Mukuro-sama. Will you hear it?" the youkai murmured.

Hiei knew who Mukuro was, any youkai worth their name knew who the three lords of the Makai were. Despite his thoughts, he had glanced down at the youkai who dared to talk to him. He wanted him gone. "Why should I care what your master thinks? He should've come himself if he wanted to be taken seriously."

"Mukuro-sama is one of the three lords. Reikai would never allow for someone of Mukuro-sama's caliber into the Ningenkai."

Hiei had turned away, no longer interested in the words of a servant. Nothing they said about their lord would be entirely true.

A round ball had been tossed up toward him. Hiei caught it on reflex. He had rolled it between his fingers, curiosity tinging his touch and gaze.

"Mukuro-sama brings an offer for you. Please hear my lord out as it may be very advantageous to you. An answer is required by the end of the week, when Reikai will provide passage into the Makai."

That had cleared up some of his confusion about why Reikai would allow a youkai to legally cross over. Enma wanted his friends and him gone from the Ningenkai. It was not surprising given their power levels and what the newly banished KoEnma had said about how terrified his father was of strong youkai.

He had held the ball up to catch the filtered dawn's light, and he could not help but wonder what message it contained. Or why he was even considering listening to it. As he heard the youkai turn to leave, he had said, "How did this Mukuro know where to find me?"

The youkai had paused. "Anyone in the makai can find you after your display of power there last week. I would not be surprised if your friends have been tracked down and given an offer as well."

Hiei's countenance changed from curiosity to a hardened scowl within seconds as his hand tightened around the message ball. That information did not sit well with him. If he could be tracked down that easily even with his power cloaked as he had it, then there was no telling how many would be able to find him. And the more who could meant the more danger Kagome was put in. For all her training and improvements, she would be in for a losing battle against most who would come. And they _would_ come, he knew, because he had been no kind bystander in the Makai nor while he was helping out the detective.

And... He felt too much anticipation over a chance to go back to the Makai in his dark heart for any good to come of this. Perhaps the offer had come at a good time.

He tucked the message into his cloak and left the shrine with a smirk. It was the thrill he missed most from his time in the Makai. For now though, he had a fox to see.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1203

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ theme #004: Darkness in my heart.  
_


	27. Night CLXXXV: Those Sweet Lies

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light angst

* * *

For the first time in months, Hiei broke away from the predictable without letting her know.

For the first time, she did not haunt him as she had in times past. He could not hear her voice full of longing. Her scent did not taunt him as he roamed the city. Nor did her tearful face and forlorn blue eyes invade the moments he did sleep.

For the first time, he felt like the cold-hearted asshole he had been before the debacle that had landed him in Reikai clutches. As if he would attempt taking over the Ningenkai again.

Even though he outran her memory and hold this time, he did miss her. It was not an all-consuming pain that distracted him from everything around him like before. Instead it settled into the pit of his soul and was a subtle ache he could pretend did not exist until the darkness of night set in. He missed sleeping next to her, he missed her childish sayings, and he missed the way she would run her fingers through his hair. Yet he only missed it at night. He blamed it on the way she had been pushing him away. And he blamed it on the season: it was getting too similar to the night they had first crossed paths.

He could outrun her in his mind, but it was fruitless. He could never escape her, nor could he let her go entirely. Months ago, he had sought to leave his mark on her and he knew he had succeeded, but while he had not been paying attention, she had done the same to him.

After a week of contemplating his decision with Kurama, and they had let those who had needed to know about their decision, he returned. To the familiar branches of Goshinboku, the halcyon aura the permeated the shrine air, and her. It circled around him, gripping him and pulling him under. It would have been too easy to fall back into their normal routine and forget all about the danger that was so close at hand. He, much like Kurama, had things to take care of. But he could not stay like the fox, not when he could be so easily tracked down and Kagome put into such danger. So he tried to resist; he reminded himself that he was a powerful and feared youkai, too much of one to be kept by a miko. Not until he had taken care of this.

Just when he felt the purity and love threatening to suffocate him and make him succumb to the way things had been before, she opened her window. Kagome still smiled her smile for him, but her eyes were guarded. They told him all he needed to know: she was swimming in the same feelings as he.

Though he still could not put his finger on what had changed or figure out what the infernal woman wanted, he knew it had its beginnings with her. She had been shutting him out little-by-little, and he did not know how to stop it. He had never been in such a situation before, but past experiences with other people taught him that he should do the same. If she wanted him out, then he would do the same to her. Experience had never led him astray before; why would it now?

"Is something wrong?" There was that tone of hers again. He was tired of hearing it, that indignant under-current. As if he had done anything wrong to keep hearing it ever since that night he revealed he had kept information from her.

He narrowed his eyes, knowing she could see him despite the night around them and his perch in Goshinboku. "Is something?"

She crossed her arms. "No."

"Another inane question, then."

"I'm not the one who disappeared for a week."

Hiei inched forward, trying to read the confused jumble of her emotions. "I do have other obligations to take care of."

She looked away, her posture emitting dejection. "You could have said something... I didn't know what happened to you, and I know you're powerful and all that, but with that Makai still around." She sighed and shook her head before looking back at him. "I just didn't know what to think."

He made the small jump to her windowsill, coming inside when she moved back. He brushed one of his fingers against her cheek. He had missed that, and he knew he would all the more in a few weeks. She smiled and touched his arm, and whatever he had been meaning to say or do disappeared. All that came out, instead, was "Idiot." He spoke the term as if it was an endearment. They both knew he did and did not mean it for so many reasons. And, once again, it was just enough for them both to overlook the faults of the other for another night longer.

Tomorrow night would be different, the next month would be different, he was more than sure. For now, he did not want to focus on it. Especially since he knew that he would never be able to say goodbye or offer her any promises.

* * *

**Word Count:** 867

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ theme #012: Your love is suffocating me.  
_


	28. Night CXC: Knowledge

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light angst; Fluff

* * *

After Hiei's absence of nearly a week, Kagome would be lying if she said his extended presence for the next five days was not surprising. He even stayed around during the day to the point of where her mother had been asking her to invite him in for breakfast and dinner, and she was certain her little brother had caught sight of him more than once.

She knew something was up. But she could not find the right words to ask about it nor the right moment, just like she could not find either for bringing up the conversations of why he had been gone, why he had not told her about the different realms, about so many other things. It bugged her, but at the same time, it did not entirely bother her. She was not as rash as she had been at fifteen as time spent around Inuyasha and coming to terms with the end of her adventure and Hiei had forced her to grow up some. People had secrets and people did not always tell everything about everything, even she did not. His continued silence on the matters stung, but she had grown enough patience to wait for him to be ready. She was not going to push and hound him about something he was not yet ready to reveal. He was not a talkative youkai nor was he an open one; to press him would push him away even more

But it did hurt to know even after all the time and everything they had shared, he was still guarded. And she was not naive enough to leave her entire heart open to be crushed again, not after Inuyasha. She knew it probably was not helping matters either.

It confused her as to why she knew she should remain open with him and why her actions sometimes spoke differently. Especially after his past two absences. They taught her she was not as dependent on him as she had been: she missed him, but it was not pushing her to the brink of depression unlike what happened months ago. It was odd because it was his presence that had given her that inner conviction to stand on her own two feet again, and now it was what made her able to continue on with her life even if he was not around. She did not like the implications of that especially when coupled with his behavior now.

Everything he did had a different feel to it that seemed far too different, even for Hiei. Whatever it was that was up with him settled in her heart, aching yet accepted just enough for it to not hurt. It had been that way for days, both when they were not together and when they were.

Even now, as she stared up at his relaxed pose on Goshinboku's branches, it was there. And though his eyes appeared closed, she could feel his gaze. It aroused nothing in her aside from curiosity; curiosity regarding what lay hidden in his carmine depths that he was not revealing to her.

"Having issues keeping your eyes to yourself?" His rich voice oozed smugness and she could not help smiling.

It was such a Hiei statement that she was able to ignore the ache and laugh. Whatever was going on, she would not worry about it for now. Instead she would simply enjoy the change of pace between them. "Well, since I can't remove my eyes and touch people with them, I'll have to say no."

"So the miko hasn't lost her fire entirely."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile on her face; she did enjoy having the old Hiei back. She could handle the old, snarky Hiei much better, and she had missed that side of him. "So the big, bad youkai hasn't lost his tongue. Here I was hoping Buyo ran away with it."

He scoffed, "As if a cat could get that close to me."

And she gave him an indulgent smile before climbing the tree. It was with extra care that she maneuvered to him; it had been a while since she had last climbed Goshinboku and she did not want to slip up now. Yet her fears were unfounded as Hiei grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, offering the security of his sureness, his strong arms, and his warmth. Once she was settled against him, she said, "It's a saying. I learned it in class. It's very popular in America, I guess."

Another one of his scoffs echoed in her ears as his warm breath tickled her neck, "It sounds like nonsense. Who would even let a cat steal their tongue? Even for you humans, it's ridiculous."

Kagome smiled and laughed. "Most sayings are."

The moment was too perfect to destroy by trying to refute his claims about her species. Only on rare occasions, she could count them on one hand, did she get to sit like they were in Goshinboku. They did not make it a habit to watch the sun descend and the night rise in the branches of the ancient tree. Though they could not actually watch either or see any stars, it felt too right. Though there was something in the way he was holding her with one arm around her waist and the other resting against her arm that felt odd to her--it was as if he was giving her all his warmth and security as if it was all he had left to offer her. And she was content to take it.

How long they stayed like that, she could not say. But she did know that sometime half-way between sunset and sunrise, she began to fall asleep. In a weird half-awake state, she felt him lift her and take her to her room and place her in bed. She felt his fingers against her scalp and then pulling through the strands of her hair before he stepped away. Yet she was still awake though she knew she was closer to being sound asleep. She could feel him lingering in her room, though she could not remember seeing him. Maybe she even imagined him pausing at her window because he turned to look at her for a moment too long to be normal. Then he was gone, and the next thing she would remember would be waking up to Souta's reminders that she would be late for school if she did not wake up.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1083

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ theme #008: One last date...  
_


	29. Night CC: Unfetter

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light angst

* * *

A week later found a strange visitor at the shrine. Kagome had been outside sweeping the courtyard after a long day and trying her hardest to not look at Goshinboku or the well. She was just trying to be normal and catch up with the goings-on of the social world she had turned away from months ago by listening to Souta gabble on about it. Granted, most teenagers did not ask their little brothers about the latest gossip, but there was little else she could do in her situation. And for a boy around six years her junior, she had a feeling Souta knew more about what was happening at her school than her own friends did.

As they jumped from Yuka's new boyfriend to how things were going in Souta's own relationship, which was to say very badly, she felt a familiar aura of youki heading up the stairs. It was not familiar in a Hiei way, but rather in a different life way. It brought to mind azure skies and clean air, fields of green grass and childish laughter. Just when she had thought she had successfully pushed aside all thoughts and memories of the feudal era, one youki signature brought it all back. It was very aggravating to her as it seemed that whenever she was close to succeeding in living as normal a life as she could, something came up and shattered it.

It was when she saw the red hair coupled with near-feminine grace did she realize who it was. She had no name to give the kitsune soul for they had not actually met. She only recognized him from a night a while ago. They shared just one mutual relationship: Hiei. It made her want to cry because she had not seen him in about a week and she was trying so hard to put that knowledge out of her mind. It seemed as if everything wanted her to remember what she was trying so hard to ignore.

Souta was quick to step between her and the youkai soul. He truly had grown up too fast, and she blamed herself for that. More than ever, she wished she could be a normal big sister to him. "Who're you?" His voice was laced with suspicion, and she had a feeling that he knew their visitor had a kitsune soul. She could merely offer an apologetic smile to their unknown guest.

She gripped Souta's shoulder gently and said, "You're one of Hiei's friends, right?"

His eyes, spring pools of green, looked between her and Souta as if he was trying to figure out the best way to proceed. A half-second passed before he settled on a congenial smile that made him look very much like a woman. She wondered if that was how Shippou grew up to be. Yet it did put her immediately on-guard; she had spent enough time around Shippou to know she should be wary of a kitsune attempting to be too nice too soon. No good ever came of it.

"That's correct. And you are Higurashi Kagome-san, I presume? I am Minamino Shuuichi. Or perhaps you would know me as Kurama?"

She shook her head with deliberate and confused motions. Did he honestly suspect that Hiei would have told her his name? Her grip tightened on Souta's shoulder as she prepared to step around and face him. However, his heavy sigh stopped her. It was as if he already knew she was going to send him inside. "You'll tell me later, right?"

"Of course," she promised. He glared at Shuuichi/Kurama and made some threat about watching from the house before he left. She breathed out a laugh before giving the man in front of her her full attention. "Please forgive me if I act surprised. Hiei never really spoke of his friends, actually I don't think he ever did aside from acknowledge that he knew you. The only reason I recognized you is because I saw you once before. It wasn't all that long ago." She paused as she remembered that night before laughing. "He fell out of the tree."

He laughed as well. "Ah, that night."

Their laughter was weak and strained somehow, and it trailed off into an uncomfortable silence after a second or two. She had no clue as to how or why he knew her, and she did not like the implications of why he was there. Just as she opened her mouth to ask some of those questions, he beat her to it. "I have to admit, Hiei never spoke of you either until a week or two ago.

"I knew someone had to be in his life given how much he changed in so short a time." His gaze pierced into her heart and sought to know all about their relationship. Yet he was polite enough not to pry. "I've known him for a few years now, and never have I seen him display more than a tolerable attitude toward those around him. I suppose I have you to thank for that?"

A sudden lump of emotion clawed its way into her throat. She could do little more than nod. She did not know if she would cry or scream once it dislodged, only that it would be bad. But she still attempted to swallow, to try and speak around it. "Where is Hiei?" She did not sound as brave or self-assured as she would have liked.

He looked baffled for a second before understanding unclouded his features. "I thought he would have said goodbye at the very least. Yet I see why he didn't now."

"And why is that?" The words rushed out in hurt ire faster than she could reign them in.

Pity joined his look of calm understanding, and she wanted to slap it off him. She did not want his pity, nor did she want to hear what he would say. She wanted him gone. Yet she would not get her wish. "Because I am more than certain that had you requested it, he would have stayed. He must care about you a great deal."

All the implications such statements came with sunk into her heart. Knowing that somehow made it hurt even more that he had left. She turned away, unwilling to break or look at him any longer. "He went to the Makai, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. Save for one of our friends, we all are." She heard him step closer to her, though she did not care.

When he placed a hand on her arm, she stiffened. Hiei's friend or no, she did not like being touched in such ways. Before she could say anything, his hand had slid down to hers only to turn it palm up. He placed a small, though warm, gem into it. "He wanted you to have this. It is a Koorime tear-gem--his sister's actually. He lost his quite a while ago."

She closed her hand around it and stepped away from him. She did not want him touching her nor did she want to look at it. "Thank you," she said, though she was feeling far from thankful.

"Hopefully we will meet again under better circumstances one day, Kagome-san," he said. She listened to him walk away and did not bother to reply.

After he had not wanted her to meet his friends, Kurama's presence spoke more words than she was sure he knew. That he had been sent with Hiei's goodbye and a parting gift said even more. And it cut so deeply. It was much more final than any words spoken that evening. However she did not say anything nor did she cry, she simply headed inside. It would hurt too much to cry, especially since he had not said goodbye in person.

It would take her the passing of many more nights before she realized that his actions had spoke of his farewell for five nights. He had given her the last bits of himself and the love he held for her that he had to give that night a week ago. It was a beautiful memory that hurt her too much to remember because she loved him, and she was certain he loved her too. Though she would be among the first to know that sometimes love was not enough to make a relationship work. They had not told each other all they should have; they had too much still unresolved in their pasts and lives to move on with each other, or to even try to make it work beyond physical love with each other.

She knew, though, that she had accepted his leaving months ago. She had known without knowing, and perhaps she had even pushed him to his decision with her own actions. There was one thing she did know for sure though: he had never been hers to begin or end with. But that tear-gem proved that somewhere along the way, he had been.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1501

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ theme #001: You were never mine to begin with.  
_


	30. Night CMXXXI: Perfidy?

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light angst

* * *

If it could take seven months to have a relationship and have it fall apart, then there was much that could happen within a space of a less than two years as Hiei discovered. Though he had had more eventful years of his life, never before had he experienced so much change in so short a time. When it came down to it, he was not surprised. Seven months with a miko who changed his life, a year gaining ranks among Mukuro's bodyguards, half-a-year spent training for the stupid tournament Yuusuke proposed, and it had ended only a few days ago.

The dull pain that had taken residence in his soul and what could pass for his heart faded with time and distance. Days of hard training left him with no time to reminisce over all he had left behind in the Ningenkai; not of what had been and not of what could have been. Nights were spent in a sleep too exhausted to dream or for memories to haunt him. No one knew he had consorted or had a sordid affair with a human woman, and he preferred it that way. On the surface, it was because he had a reputation to uphold. Though, in deeper parts of him, he knew it was to keep her safe. He was not making friends, and his enemies would still jump at the chance to cripple him in such a way. Yet it would be a cold day in Reikai before he admitted to anyone that he had such a large weakness.

And, as a rule of thumb, he refused to count how many days he had spent away from her. Or so he would claim. Instead he counted how many days were left before the next tournament would begin. Because that was all that mattered to him now, along with how long it would be before he could see and fight with the fox and detective again. The oaf was someone he could never see or work with again for the rest of his unnatural life-span. The other two he would admit to wanting to see again: if only to face them in battle and see how they would all match up then.

And that reason had absolutely nothing with checking in with Kurama over how she was doing. Because he did not care... Hiei sneered; it was such an obvious lie. Even Kurama knew the truth, and knew it well enough to not tease him over it.

He even knew why she was crossing his mind during that evening. His training and barrier-patrol had brought him close to a familiar part of the barrier. Save for one flimsy part of the barrier, it had been down for a good year or two because of KoEnma. He knew that part well: Tokyo; a family-run shrine with an ancient tree. Of course it was not as if he had spent months trying to find that area... But only so he could avoid it at all costs. Which usually worked out.

Unlike all the other times, he could not bring himself to turn and head in a different direction this time. He blamed it on the season, the time, how long he had been gone; perhaps he even blamed it on the memories filled with her inky hair and midnight eyes. All of them reminded him of the night he had left like a coward in the night; all because he did not know how to say goodbye.

He had sworn to himself far too many nights ago that he would never return until he was strong enough to fend off any who would come to kill him. Until he was strong enough ot keep her safe and protected as well.

Yet, he took the leap into the Ningenkai. Just to make sure she was all right, he told himself.

Making his way to the shrine was easy enough: his feet could probably find a way there from anywhere. With one final leap, he found himself among the leaves of familiar Goshinboku. Very little had changed about the shrine; it still held the same smell and feel. No Makai tree could ever compare to that ancient one with a view of her room and the bone-eating well.

It was that shrine that caught his attention as the door was open and steady thrum of magic came from it that had not been there before. His eyes narrowed as it all became clear, and his nails dug into his palm until it bled. It was such a quiet evening and he could hear everything being said in the small shrine between her and her mother.

She had told him she would not head back, that she was in the present to stay. She had said that she would not leave him.

Her goodbye now proved all her earlier words to be lies, just like a typical woman. He sneered though he knew neither Kagome nor her mother could see it. At one time he had hoped she would be different from all the other humans, that she would not take back words said in earnest honesty. Perhaps he still held out some hope. His anger fled him as he heard the emotions in her farewell to her mother: longing and a want to stay.

No matter how many times he liked to forget, he had been the one to leave first. He was the one who had left with no goodbyes or promises to return to her. How could he expect her to stay when he had not?

Though he was selfish, especially when it came to her, even that was a bit much for him.

She had an old life waiting for her, just as he had a new life waiting for him to return. Before the ancient magic flared and disappeared with the one human would would haunt him forever, he was on his way back to the Makai.

They went their separate ways on very different paths, yet he was sure he would love her until the end of his. And, he figured, that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1208

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ theme #022: Love you till the very end.  
_


	31. Night MDCCCLV: Dubious Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Humor; Snark; Very light angst; Fluff

* * *

When Kagome had been fifteen, she had been pulled into a journey in the past. It had been full of villains and friends, complete with objects of power and destruction and sordid love affairs. Then, after a while, she had been left to fend for herself in her own time as she had completed her quest. For three years, she had tried her hardest to make it work. She went off to higher education and graduated from high school, and she even tried to love again. Though perhaps, she had tried a little _too_ hard for she did fall madly, irrevocably in love. Yet, for reasons on both their parts, they had to go there separate ways.

After having waited for about two of those three years for Hiei to return, and after having lived some strange half-hearted life, the opportunity to return to her old life presented itself when the well came back to life again. At eighteen, in love with a missing youkai and no hope of going to university or finding a job that would thrill her, she took the chance. The era of the warring states had been her second home for so many months and she had missed her old friends there. The last time she had been there, she ended up leaving with no farewells to them. She had never stopped thinking about any of them there even though she had tried.

That, too, had been about three years ago. Returning to the past had not been as glamorous as she had imagined it would be. Life and time did not stop for anyone; she was reminded of that painful fact soon after returning. Sango and Miroku had married, and they had welcomed their third child just days before she had arrived. Shippou spent most of his time away with other kitsune his age, learning to use his youki and advancing fast through their ranking system. Inuyasha also spent much of his time away, mourning and lost, she knew. Also possibly because Sesshoumaru stopped by often to check on Rin, who was being groomed to be a miko to replace Kaede.

There was very little for her to do aside from work in Kaede's garden or the rice fields. On other days, she would help Sango raise her children. It was a dull life, but she had chosen to return and at least give them a proper goodbye if she decided to leave again. It was the closure she needed to move on, but she ended up feeling stuck more than ever.

And she had a nagging feeling that Kaede knew how she felt, if the way the old miko had been eyeing her for months was anything to go by.

"Here you go." Kaede thrust a basket full of herbs and small tools to harvest more at her. "Rin be off with Kohaku. You will be fine on your own. These herbs the village needs be near the Goshinboku," she said with her trembling voice, a knowing glint in her eye. "Take as long as you need, child. Everyone shall understand."

Kagome clutched the basket to her chest as she did not know what to say or make of such a statement. Her friends wanted her to leave? Perhaps her moping had been a little too obvious.

"All right," Kagome spoke at great length. "And if I happen to take too long?"

"I shall let them know." Kaede smiled before shooing her out of her home. "Go. You have already been too long."

Kaede watched the young woman head off toward Goshinboku and the well, but this time it was after fully closing the door on that part of her life. Had everyone stayed the same, including Kagome, she was sure that the young woman would have stayed in the past and been quite happy with Inuyasha. Yet something else was calling her back home and kept her from living the happy and full life she may have had.

* * *

It had been a good three years since Hiei had last stepped foot in Tokyo. He had had no reason to given that two of his comrades resided in Kyoto. Kurama had relocated to Tokyo a few months ago, bringing Yukina along with him to better acquaint her with human society. It was a new development Kuwabara believed innocent, which was the only reason he had been happy to let her go.

Yuusuke, Kurama, and he knew better though.

Unlike what Yuusuke thought, Kurama and Yukina were not lovers. Close friends, yes, but Kurama was not stupid enough to date the sister of one of his closest friends. He enjoyed living too much-he knew that being friends would not stop Hiei from killing him. Instead, she had become enamored with some human boy barely older than fifteen. The age did not go unnoticed and it left a bad taste in Hiei's mouth. Even more so when Kurama had revealed that that boy had lived at a shrine-one Hiei should be _more_ than familiar with-but that he now lived in an apartment with his sister, working part-time at the little store she owned.

He was not happy nor amused by this turn of events. And he was disbelieving that it was the same brother and sister he had known all too well in the past.

The only reason he was heading to that store was to prove Kurama wrong, that he had the wrong people (because, after all, he had watched her leave _years_ ago), and to see just who the human was to try and court his little sister. If they were another Kuwabara, blood would spill.

It was mid-evening by the time he made it to the store. The bell jingled, catching the attention of the young boy who he _did _know and who had been sweeping the floor. He had grown since the last time Hiei had seen him, though he could not recall his name. It had been unimportant information at the time. Yet, given the look on his face, the boy had not forgotten him.

Hiei ignored the glare and took in the sight of the shop. He had smelled the herbs as he had walked in, but had not expected it to be because the store was filled with salves and remedies and incense he had a feeling his sister had created by hand. Whatever she had learned in the past over the past few years, she was putting to good use. Just like he had taught her.

He was, oddly enough, proud.

"Hiei, right?" The boy put aside his broom and crossed his arms. "What're you doing here?"

He looked over at him again, though he noticed something that had escaped his quick perusal before. It left no doubt about who he was and who his sister was. Around his neck was the tear-gem from his sister that he had given to Kagome through Kurama.

It all smacked of a set-up.

He inclined his head toward the gem, having to hear the answer to believe it. "Who gave you that?"

The boy grabbed it. "My _sister_ gave it to me before she left. It was hers since it was a _gift_. Yukina-chan recognized it."

Hiei clenched his hands and glared. That _boy_ was far too cheeky for his tastes. "You have no right to wear it."

"Your sister and mine say differently." He smirked and leaned against the counter. Oh, he was lucky he was human...

"Souta-kun?" Kagome's unmistakable voice drifted from the backroom before she appeared, her arms full of new stock. He could not see her face, but from what he could see, she had not changed at all. "I heard the door. Did we have a customer?"

The smirk never left the boy's face as he took her burdens from her. "Still do. But I think _you_ better handle him."

The scent of a set-up grew stronger. When Hiei left the store, he would kill Kurama since he was the only one he could.

Yet it was odd that she had not noticed him. She was slacking off again in that department, and after he had spent-though he would call it wasted at this point-so many nights trying to teach her to sense him. However, the look on her face when she did see him more than made up for it. He had been sure that one of the first things she would have done in the past would be to marry her half-breed, yet the emotions in her too expressive eyes revealed otherwise. She would not be able to look at him with so much care and love if she belonged to someone else. That was not who Kagome was.

Her still-delicate hands covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. "...Hiei?"

He looked away, but took a step forward. "I'm surprised you came back after leaving."

She smiled and looked away as well. "I came back only a few months ago. It...wasn't the same. And I had a few loose ends to tie up." She shuffled forward and looked at him. "When did you come back?"

"Two years ago. I had things to do and people to kill."

"I can understand that." She paused and looked away again. The uncertainty rolled off her in waves; she was still too easy to read. "How long are you here for?"

He glanced in the direction her brother had gone to stock the shelves, hidden from their view. "Your brother is dating my sister."

"Ah." She wiped her eyes and glanced in the same direction he had. "Then I suppose I'll... I will see you tomorrow night?"

Given the crash that could be heard, Hiei guessed that that was when they had a date planned. He smirked with no sense of remorse.

Souta's long-suffering groan filled the silence between them. If they wanted to bring him and Kagome back together, they were going to have to suffer the consequences. No one dated his sister without them; just because he was Kagome's little brother did not mean he would be immune. It just meant he had to be creative, and he was _creative_.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1698  
**Edited:** 3 June 2010

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ bonus theme #031: Finally together.  
_


	32. Night MDCCCLX: To Renew

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing; Heavy sarcasm

* * *

Souta was a younger sibling who held much love and adoration for his older sibling. Though Kagome had missed about the last three years of his life, it did not change his feelings. In fact, it seemed to make them grow. He did not love her in any romantic sense because that was gross to him, and he had Yukina for those feelings, but he definitely felt as if he owed her something. She had saved the world in the past making it possible for him to be alive, the least he could do was watch over her heart for her. He loved her dearly, but she was incredibly stupid when it came to her own romantic relationships.

First, there had been Inu-no-nii-san. Yes, he looked up to the half-youkai with the awesomely large sword who had saved his sister's life on more than one occasion. What pre-pubescent boy would not look up to an older guy with no regard for authority, a kick-ass sword, and the ability to man-handle any problem that came his way from bicycles to youkai bent on destroying the world? Then, he had to go and make his sister cry more than once. And he had a foul mouth, horrible manners, the ability to say the wrong thing at the worst moment, and a thing for his dead girlfriend... Enough said, in Souta's opinion about Kagome's first love.

Second, there was Hojo. Human, dense, too polite, too perfect, too human. And if there was one type of male Souta disliked more, it was the type who were far too nice. He blamed Inu-no-nii-san for that. Possibly tales of Miroku, as well.

Lastly, there was Hiei. He had mended his sister's heart, Souta would give him that. Though Kagome never spoke much about her time with him, he knew the youkai was responsible for making his sister smile and laugh and enjoy life again. It had been something he had been unable to do, and he would be forever thankful for that, but... He also had a feeling that their relationship had gone far beyond a kiss here and there. He, himself, had yet to go that far with Yukina, but he knew the looks they gave each other well enough. It had only been five days, but it was obvious and time enough for it to show. Then there was the fact that Hiei had also broken her heart-he knew that he had just left one day, and let his friend say goodbye for him. It was the entire reason he had ended up meeting Yukina. Hiei was sarcastic, cocky, cruel, and an all-around asshole. More than enough reason to kick him out of his sister's life for good.

Yet, he could not.

There was the fact that he was the older twin brother of his girlfriend. Short of breaking up with the lovely woman, he could not remove him from that aspect of her life. And he had no intention of breaking up with Yukina.

Then there was the fact he _really_ hated: they were still in love with each other.

Even he could see it: Hiei was akin to a vital body part to her. Perhaps not a limb, but more like a soul. Without him, she did not seem as happy. Sure, she smiled, but she was not _smiling_. And that asshole had his own smile. It was the only reason he put up with all his remarks and the _wonderful_ timing he had.

So he had gotten together with Kurama and Yuusuke, and they were going to pull a couple of strings. None of them knew all the specifics about what had happened between Hiei and Kagome, but they knew what they wanted to have happen between them. If jealousy was what it took...

"Say, Kagome-nee-chan?" Souta asked.

She looked up from the store records and rubbed her eyes. She always worked too hard trying to make this store work, and worked far too late into the night to be healthy. That was another reason he wanted her to get with Hiei-at least then she would be unable to work so late at night. Or so he hoped. "Oh, is it that late already? I bet Yukina is waiting on you."

That caught Hiei's attention from the other side of her store, where he was lounging on the side window seat.

Souta tried to hide his smirk. This lie was going to be easy to pull off. "I still have a little while before our date... But Kurama wanted me to tell you, he'll be picking you up soon. He has something he wants to talk to you about." Though Kurama would be stopping by to pick her up, he tried his hardest to make his tone suggestive. Both of them wanted Hiei to assume the worst: that Kurama had feelings for Kagome and was going to ask her out, or something along those lines.

They knew a jealous Hiei was likely to lead to a murderous Hiei, but if it got the two of them back together...

"Huh. That's odd. He didn't say anything about that last night when he walked me home."

Souta chanced a glance over toward Hiei, and could barely contain his glee. The short youkai looked rather livid and as if he had an idea as to what was going on. And as if he hated all the implications. Well, that was _too damn bad_. That was what the asshole got for trying to sabotage his relationship with Yukina.

"Oh, it was a last minute type of thing. You know how Kurama is, especially after _all these years_."

Kagome gave him a strange look. He knew she knew something was up, but it was not likely she would ever catch on as to what they were all plotting. She would be livid if she ever found out how they were trying to push them back together, and being her little brother would not save him from her wrath. Though he knew his sister had matured greatly over the past six years, she could still be pushed to the limits of her patience. And that was never pretty.

"Yeah, I guess... Did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

Souta grinned. "Nope, not at all."

She pushed away the records and stretched. "Hiei, do you know what he wants to talk about?"

Hiei looked away from them and out the window. Souta was sure he was the only one to notice how Hiei clenched his fists, and he took a special sort of pleasure from it. "Knowing the fox, it's probably something inane and boringly human."

"Would you like to come with us then? I'm sure Souta and Yukina can spare your company for an hour or so."

If Hiei agreed, Souta was going to do something wonderful for his sister. He did not know what it would be yet, but he knew it would be amazingly special. A whole hour without Hiei breathing down their necks and causing various _accidents _to happen around them? Oh god, he would pray to every deity he knew for that.

"I have something to talk to him about."

_Yes!_ When Kagome's birthday came around, he was going to buy her...something. He did not know what yet, but he would get her something she always wanted.

Souta felt guilty about the means when he saw the way Kagome smiled at Hiei. It was with that smile she had for him that lit up her entire face. So long as she never found out and they got back together...

* * *

**Word Count:** 1269**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__theme #027. I'm souless without you__.  
_


	33. Night MDCCCLXX: The Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing; Light fluff

* * *

Given Shippou's current power level and all the reshuffling still happening in Reikai, it had taken him a good month longer to be granted access into the Ningenkai. All the fuss was going to be well-worth it though, if the information from Yuusuke, Kurama and Souta was to be believed. From what he could remember of Kagome's three-year long trip back to the past, which had also been her last, it did seem as though what he had been told about her having some sort of relationship with another youkai was true.

She had been distant and heart-broken, and even unable to love Inuyasha. They had all figured she had fallen in love again as three years was a long time by anyone's standards. It was why they had understood when she left one day; they even wanted her to go back to what she had left behind. So when he had been found a few months ago by Kurama and had the situation explained, he had jumped at the chance. Kagome had helped him out when he had not even reached his hundredth year. And he was a kitsune-the opportunity to cause the kind of mischeif he was going to could not be passed up.

So it was with a cheeky grin and whistling a merry tune that Shippou sauntered into Kagome's shop early one night. Her hama no reiryoku was so easy to sense; it made him wonder how he could have missed it when he made his last trip into the Ningenkai years ago. Probably because he had not been looking for her: five-hundred years was a long time even for youkai, and he had never been told what era she had been born into. Inuyasha had died with that knowledge a few centuries ago.

The youkai he could only assume to be the one known as Hiei had possibly noticed him before he had even step foot into the store if the glare he received was anything to go by.

Though he had natural red hair and green-hazel eyes in his youkai form, there was another reason he went with that look for his human illusion. And it was not so Kagome would recognize him easily. It was purely because it resembled Kurama. Shippou really had nothing to say for himself save for the fact that he enjoyed pissing off youkai with the same temperament as Hiei. Inuyasha was definitely to blame there. It was not his fault it was so damn fun.

His grin turned downright foxy as Hiei's glare deepened. "Kagome-_chan!_ Guess _who_!"

The aforementioned young woman jumped in fright. Both he and Hiei leveled knowing glares on her; really, she needed to pay better attention to her surroundings. It was one thing he could respect in the small youkai.

She clutched her chest and stared at him. For a moment, he worried that she did not recognize him. "Shippou?"

He flipped his long red hair over his shoulder. "Of course! Who else could I be?"

He had forgotten how quickly she could move when she wanted to. It was almost like old times with how tightly she was hugging him. He wrapped his arms around the petite woman; he had not realized how much he had missed her until now. Apparently, though, Hiei had no clue as to who he was, and that made it all the better.

As Kagome could not see, he flashed Hiei a very foxy grin and took extra care to show how much he was enjoying having her in his embrace. It was enough to get him away from the window and walking toward them. His grin only widened when he noticed the tell-tale twitch of his right hand.

For a moment, he almost felt horrible for Kurama because when Hiei found out-and he _knew_ Hiei would figure out their plan-it was going to be Kurama who would suffer the consequences. Kagome was oblivious to it all; he had Kagome's protection; Souta had not only Kagome's protection, but Yukina's as well; Yuusuke was Yuusuke, and enough was said there; which left Kurama out in the cold. Which would be the reason why one day Hiei would enjoy beating him for his inane match-making plot. But Shippou did not care: he was not going to be the one who suffered!

Kagome pulled away after he squeezed her for a moment too long, and he figured she must have been able to feel the tension in the air. "Shippou-chan... As much as I love that you're here, how-"

"Kurama and Yuusuke found me! Apparently, you've made quite the _impression_ on them, like you _always_ seem to do with youkai, and they wanted to do something nice for you!" When he saw Hiei turn his head away from the scene, he had a feeling as though he hit a deep nerve. Either that or he was _super_ jealous. Both worked for him, so long as it made him make a move. He may not care about Hiei, but he cared about Kagome, and if being with him made her happy, then so be it.

Yet he banked on the latter when Kagome stepped back and looked away as well. _Oops_. He had not meant to hit a nerve, but such is what happened when they were all in the dark about the details of their relationship.

She recovered quickly, and rested a hand on Hiei's arm. They both noticed how he stiffened, yet she did not drop her hand. It looked to Shippou like she wanted to do so, but she had found some conviction. So long as it was a step toward repairing their relationship, he did not care on whose side it happened. "Shippou-chan, I'd like for you to meet Hiei." She smiled at said youkai. "Hiei, this is Shippou. I told you about him years ago. He's the kitsune I took care of."

Or perhaps her conviction had been an acknowledgment that Hiei was jealous, and she was attempting to diffuse the situation. Either one was a typical thing for Kagome to do.

It did not lessen Hiei's glare, though.

Shippou smiled the smile he knew he had inherited from Kagome as both Inuyasha and Kouga had informed him of that fact countless times. It was one of the reasons why the wolf had some unhealthy borderline obsession with him. His smile grew as he thought about how he did not swing that way, despite what Kouga may be hoping for. "Pleased to meet'cha finally!"

Hiei looked appropriately disturbed by his version of Kagome's smile which earned him a point in his favor. "A pleasure I doubt."

Kagome frowned at the two of them, but she did not remove her hand nor did he move away from it. A job well-done in Shippou's opinion.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1136**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __bonus theme #036. Don't worry, I'll always be by your side__.  
_


	34. Night MCM: Glimpse Part III

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light violence; Light swearing

* * *

Much like Hiei had during the nights five or so years ago, he was following her home. This time it was not to a shrine, but to an apartment she shared with her younger brother. This time it was not during early spring, but around early summer. The nights were longer and hotter, and he still could not figure out why she enjoyed walking home during them. He was certain that this fascination of hers with walking home during the night would be the end of her one day, especially since youkai freely roamed the streets. She exuded hama no reiryoku, even when she was doing her best to suppress it; some low-level idiot of a youkai was bound to notice and cause trouble.

Yet that was who she was: her idiocy and penchant for trouble seemed to be the only things about her able to withstand time.

Given how they had officially crossed paths, he knew she had to know the consequences of such wanderings. Yet she continued to do so. And for the thousandth time, he had to wonder how she had managed to live for so long given her lack of self-preservation instincts.

Instead of being able to relax and rest during the nights, he was stuck following after her to make sure no youkai attacked her in her inattention. She was horribly lax in her abilities that it seemed as if he had never trained her years ago. And, as he had no clue as to what their relationship was now, he was not going to offer. He still remembered where that had led, and though he may have no qualms about having it happen again, he did not know where she stood. They had not really spoken on where they were relationship-wise, though he figured they were a little more than friends and less than lovers. What that space was called, he had no clue, and he did not think there was a word yet to describe it.

So he followed after her under the pretense of keeping two individuals whom he would not name off his back. He would never hear the end of it from her brother and his twin if she died. Compared to that brat, who had obviously spent too much time around Kagome to know how to get his way with him, Kuwabara was a blessing. At least that oaf had never made the connection between Yukina and him, and if he had, he knew not to open his mouth. Just as Kagome ignored his presence even though he knew she knew he was there, at the very least. She would not hear the end of it either from the very same individuals.

The oddest sense of deja vu overtook Hiei as from his spot on top of the power pole he could see a nasty, loud youkai following after her. Definitely low-class and so obvious he was surprised no humans had looked out of their windows to see it. Idiots, the whole lot of them still were. He pulled his sword clear of its sheath, and his distance hid him from the glare of the streetlights. The youkai would not even know it was dead until it was in Reikai. Yet he stayed back as he caught sight of a telling twitch in Kagome's hands.

Someone was going to be in for a very nasty surprise, and he could not stop from smirking.

Kagome stopped and turned to face the youkai, brandishing a hand encased with hama no reiryoku. "Why are you following me?"

Hiei shook his head. Idiotic and strange until the bitter end.

"Miko should die!"

The youkai lunged for her, but Hiei was prepared. If she was expecting an intelligent answer, she had lost what little remained of her common sense over the years. She should feel lucky that no one was a match for his speed anymore.

His sword pierced the offender's neck before half-beheading him. Little blood hit the ground as she purified the body before it could fall. The only blood that was there dripped from his sword, and was splattered on her face and hands.

She smiled and swiped her fingers across his cheek. He could feel the blood smear against his skin. He did not like this turn of events too much, but could not deny that it was amusing. She was still strange to be able to smile at such carnage. "We need to stop meeting like this. A girl like me could get the wrong ideas, you know."

"Stop attracting youkai and I won't need to hang around for the free killing sprees. And if I don't save your ass, who will?" He grabbed her stained hands and pushed them away from his face.

She laughed; it had been so long since he had made her laugh. For a moment, it felt as if the past five years had never happened. "But then how would I get you to come to my rescue? It's the only way I get to see your cloak fluttering about you like wings, too." She laughed again. "You are my guardian angel, remember?"

He had forgotten about that ridiculous nickname she had for him. "I'm the youkai, remember that."

She blushed and looked away from him. He did not understand why she should be so shy over such teasing words and smoldering looks; it was not as if they had not had sex. He figured that was her human morals and ever-changing emotions coming into play.

Yet she glanced up at him with coyness before she pulled her hands from his grip. She stepped back, and even he could feel the awkward tension in the air. The past five years had happened, no matter how often he could forget at moments such as the one they had just had. "I'm sorry. I should, uh-go home. Souta's probably-Thanks for saving me." She rubbed her arm as she stuttered and he found it _cute_, of all things.

He inclined his head and she ran off. It was typical and needed. It seemed even she did not know where they stood in their relationship.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1027**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their _theme _#017. Black Wings; **Wings**__**.**  
_


	35. Night MCMLVI: Meddling

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light fluff.

* * *

It had been about three and a half months since Kagome had met Hiei again, and she still could not entirely figure out her feelings for him. She knew that she still loved and cared about him so very deeply, yet she was also afraid. Their relationship had not gone well at all. Though, the more she thought on it, it was to be expected. They had kept things from each other, they had not been open, they both had been using each other for reasons they would never admit to out loud. They had been different people with far too much baggage to even attempt having a relationship with anyone. Had they fallen in love with different people, the relationship still would not have worked, Kagome knew.

It was why she almost wanted to try again with him. She knew she had closed so many chapters in her past and moved on enough to have a successful relationship. And she knew just from spending those past few months with Hiei that he had dropped much of his baggage as well. They were not the childish people they had been close to six years ago.

And her brother and his friends were not helping much either.

Oh, she knew exactly what they were up to. The only one who was truly subtle about it was Kurama, and she had to give him credit there. Souta and Yuusuke were, well, _Souta_ and _Yuusuke_. Mature people surrounded by the supernatural, but young men at heart. They were too open and honest to be sneaky about toying with the love lives of other people. It was why she could not be entirely angry with them. Yet she did hate the fact that they were trying so hard to get her and Hiei back together. She had a hunch about why Souta was doing so: ever since her adventure, he had taken it upon himself to make sure she was happy and getting through life OK. As for Yuusuke and Kurama, she had no clue. She figured it was because Hiei was their friend and they wanted him to be happy.

Yet when they had gone so far as to get Shippou involved, she knew something had to be done to get them to stop. They may think getting Hiei jealous would push him into making a move toward renewing their relationship, but she knew Hiei well enough to know it was doing the opposite. Hiei did not like being jealous-she would even go so far as to say that he _loathed_ it-and so when he was jealous, he retreated. She knew that from a little incident involving Hojo before they had had a relationship. She would admit that it felt good to know she knew something about Hiei that they did not.

She wished that they would have just let them work it out in their own time. They did not know the details of their relationship, and they both wanted to keep it that way. Their relationship was their own, not anyone else's business. So it led to many incidents where the wrong thing had been said toward them that dredged up so many memories that were not entirely good. She tried her hardest to do damage control then, but the words still stung.

It was why she was determined to give Souta a dose of his own medicine and see how he enjoyed having someone meddle directly in his relationship. It was childish, she knew, but it was the best way to deal with pesky little brothers.

It was still early in the evening, so her brother was not around. Yet Hiei was, and sitting in his usual spot looking out the window. Or at her reflection in it; she did not want to entirely know at this point. It would be wonderful and hurt, no matter which answer it was. And she knew the only reason Hiei was around at the moment was because he did not know that Souta was getting ready for a dinner date with Yukina. That she had been invited along on.

And they had said nothing about if she could bring a date.

"Nee, Hiei?" she called out. Her grin turned into a smile when he turned his head to look at her.

When he would sit there and look at her like that, it was so easy for her to remember so many nights spent in her room. He made it so easy to remember, and her lingering feelings made it hard to remember they were no longer together.

"Souta and Yukina have a date tonight." Her smile widened when she saw his eyes narrow, so she quickly added, "It's just dinner tonight."

"Your brother's getting sneakier."

She nodded. "Yes. I believe the blame falls entirely on Yuusuke and Kurama. He spends too much time with them these days. They get him involved in their crazy plots."

He smirked at her. "So you finally noticed what they're trying to do. It took you long enough."

"Yes, I didn't realize it until they got Shippou involved." She sighed and shook her head before pushing away from the counter. "I am sorry about it... I have an idea to get back at them, you know."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned his left arm against his bent knee. She resisted the urge to blush over how that position made him look, especially with the way he was looking at her with those deep carmine eyes of his. He said nothing, but his actions asked her to continue.

"They invited me to dinner with them. They didn't say I couldn't bring a date, so..." She trailed off before taking a deep breath and scrounging up her courage. "Be my date to dinner tonight, Hiei."

It was not a request, but he could still say no. She did not want him to say no, though she knew he might. Though, first and foremost, it was an attempt to have him help her meddle in their relationship tonight, she had ulterior motives. He had not spoken to Yukina for the past three months because he knew she knew he was her brother. Kagome knew how much it was hurting Yukina for him to not acknowledge her because she knew. She wanted to do this for Hiei and Yukina-she wanted them to at least be able to talk.

From the way he glared at her, she knew he had caught onto her desires to meddle in his relationship to his sister.

"Please, Hiei. Don't say no," she said. She stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "You don't have to do anything or carry on an actual conversation with her... Just let her know you're there. That's all she wants." She crouched down to be level with him and smiled. "Plus, you'll get to torment Souta to no end tonight."

He looked away, but he did not shrug off her hand. She took it as a good sign.

"You know I wouldn't ask you to go if I knew it was going to go badly. I'm not someone who's going to hurt you."

"Twenty minutes."

She blinked in confusion. "Huh? Twenty minutes?"

He clicked his tongue in what she could only describe as distaste. "I'll stay for twenty minutes. You better warn your brother away from pissing me off."

She smiled and stood. "Of course."

* * *

**Word Count:** 1240**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme_ _#029. I will never hurt you.__  
_


	36. Night MM: Of Nights and Tea

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **None that come to mind.

* * *

A month and a half had passed since Kagome had pushed Hiei into going to dinner with her. Little had changed about the relationship between Hiei and Yukina, just as little had to change between the relationship between Hiei and her. Hiei did not go out of his way to avoid Yukina and would acknowledge her presence which, honestly, was all the koorime had wanted. She had confessed to Souta and Kagome that she had had her own ideas as to how her brother was going to be given the circumstances surrounding his birth, and she knew Hiei, which was why she was not expecting much. Unlike what most thought, she did not want to go back to the Koorime, she did not need grandiose gestures of proclaiming their blood relation, and she did not need to depend on him. She was a grown woman who simply had wanted to _know _and have that relation recognized.

Which she had gotten.

If Souta's sudden jovial mood was anything to go by, Hiei and Kagome knew that Yukina was more than glad. Hiei was not entirely happy because of that, but there was little anyone could do about that short of killing Souta. And Kagome would not stand for that.

As for their relationship, it had not progressed much further than it had that night. They would tease each other, smile and trade certain looks, and she was comfortable enough to touch him, but they did move farther than that. It became awkward fast, even though the last few years should have been more than enough to wash away the unease. Instead, they merely picked up where they would have left off at as they would have in any relationship.

Though they did feel comfortable enough around each other to have no qualms about staying the night in her apartment while Souta was at Yukina's.

They both knew that Souta, Yuusuke, Kurama and Shippou were hoping for there to be an double meaning to "spending the night", but there was not. Kagome would leave the shop at night, Hiei would follow her home just to provide that sense of safety they both somehow needed when around each other, she would invite him in, he would enter through the window, they would have tea, she would go to bed, he was gone by morning. That was their schedule and it was not likely to change soon.

Kagome placed a cup of tea in front of Hiei and smiled before taking her own and sitting across from him. "I hear Kuwabara is going to visit with Yuusuke next weekend?"

Hiei snorted before taking a drink. "The buffoon wants to make sure she's happy before giving up entirely."

"Poor Kuwabara. It must've killed him to find out that Yukina had found someone else, especially when he thought they were together."

"It's his own damn fault. She made it clear she wasn't interested, but he never took the hint."

Kagome smiled and looked at Hiei coyly through her long bangs. "It's not really. Just like Yukina couldn't make herself love him in the way he wanted her to, he can't make himself stop loving her. Not until he sees there's no hope, and that's still a big if. The heart will love who it wants to whether or not circumstances or the person agrees."

"It's been made clear to him that there is no hope. He's just too stupid to realize it yet."

"What if he does, and he just wants to make sure there really is nothing there so they won't regret it years later?"

He met her gaze with one of his own. "Then he's a bigger fool than I thought for letting that relationship fall apart."

She reached out for his hand. "Hiei-"

He pushed away from the table and she withdrew her hand. "Your brother's late."

With a bittersweet smile she stood from the table as well. "I'm sure he's fine... But it is late, and-Goodnight then, Hiei."

He had already slipped into his cloak and had his hand on the door. He glanced over his shoulder at her-their gazes letting each other know that they knew somewhere along the line they had stopped talking about the relationship between Kuwabara and Yukina without doing so-and then he was gone.

* * *

**Word Count:** 717**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __theme_ _#028. I feel safe with you by my side.__  
_


	37. Night MMX: Connection

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Fluff; Light swearing

* * *

Shippou was a resourceful youkai; he had learned how to read situations and people at a young age. He was a kitsune, after all, and he had spent centuries around youkai like Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru. He had to have learned _something_. And he had spent the last five months watching Hiei and Kagome. Even now, as he leaned against the counter, he watched the ways in which they acted in each other's presence.

And what he had learned was this:

They knew every detail of each other's bodies. He was certain that if he asked, and if they were the type of people to kiss-and-tell, they would be able to reveal where each old scar laid on their flesh. The spots that made the other lose control and moan. The ways they enjoyed being touched.

They had watched and helped each other grow as people and in power. He knew that Hiei was to thank for Kagome's progression in her control of her hama no reiryoku. Just as he knew that Kagome was to thank for Hiei's ability to tolerate Souta. He knew what type of youkai Hiei had been; were he still that youkai, he would have no issue with killing the boy for touching his sister, Kagome's little brother or not.

They knew which buttons to push and when. He was almost certain that they had even created some of those buttons. Just as he was certain that not even Inuyasha, had he still been alive, would have been able to piss her off to the levels that Hiei did at times.

More than that, it was so obvious that they had been perfect strangers brought together by serendipity too soon. Shippou was over five-hundred years old; he _knew_ serendipity when it happened. All those little things said that it had really been too soon for them to try and have the relationship that they had had. Yet that was how life worked out at times. They did not live in a fairy tale or a movie or a book; they could not have that kind of smooth romance. They were real people with real problems and real pasts. Things fell apart and people left-it happened every moment of every day.

But it seemed as though serendipity wanted to give them another chance.

From what Shippou had been told and what information he had been able to gather about their relationship, everything had conspired against them to bring them together. First there had been the tear-gem Hiei had given Kurama to give to Kagome. She had accepted it but given it to Souta who thought it cool and had worn it every day. Then he had bumped into Yukina and Kurama as they headed to check up on Kagome's family about a year ago, and Yukina had caught sight of her mother's tear-gem that she had given to Hiei.

Soon after the story of why he had it had come out, Souta and Yukina had bonded because they both had an older sibling who was out of their reach at the moment. It had taken only a month or two before they had developed some sort of deep romantic feelings for each other, which was just about the same time it had taken Hiei and Kagome from what Kagome and Kurama had revealed.

Then when Kagome and Hiei had returned to this time and realm for good, they had been brought together one night around the same time they had first met because his little sister was dating her little brother whom had only met because Hiei had been with Kagome and given her the tear-gem his sister had given him and gave it to her brother. The first time they met, they had managed to develop a relationship on their own. This time, though, it was out in the open and they were all determined to push them together. Yet it seemed as if they were taking the rebuilding of their relationship and trust at the same pace they had used the first time.

_Ugh_; there were times that thinking on all the details of their relationship made Shippou's head hurt. And that was not even taking into consideration all the _small _things that had brought and kept them together.

So yeah, Shippou was willing to bet all his fortune on the fact that Kagome and Hiei were being given a second chance by serendipity. They had so many threads of fate weaved between them in their lives that had he an extra-special sense of supernatural sight, he was certain that he might even be able to see a red string of destiny between them.

"Nee, Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked and pressed her hand against his forehead. "Are you all right? You look like your in pain or something."

He smiled and brushed aside her hand, glad over seeing how Hiei glared at him. "I'm fine, Kagome-chan! I was just thinking about some things."

He saw Hiei smirk. "I thought idiots didn't have a brain to overheat."

Shippou gasped and pointed at him. "Kagome-_chan_! Hiei's being _mean_!"

Yet she only smiled before finishing up whatever it was she did at night in her store. "You're a grown kitsune, Shippou-chan. You should be able to handle yourself."

That _bastard_! He had managed to turn _his _Kagome-chan against him! Not even Inuyasha had managed to do that! "Asshole!" He stuck his tongue out at him as he knew Kagome would kill him if he did anything more drastic toward him.

"_Kitsune_." He did not know how he managed to do it, but Hiei had been able to say his species as though it was an insult.

"_Men_." Kagome sighed, but she did not look up. "There. Can we all finish this night out in peace now?"

Oh, there would not be peace for a long while. Not if Shippou had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Word Count:** 986**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their __bonus theme_ _#037. Threads of fate.__  
_


	38. Night MMXXXV: Crossing Lines

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Light swearing; Perverseness

* * *

It was odd to watch people pick up the pieces of a relationship. Though perhaps Yuusuke would not use the word "odd". "Awkward" worked so much better in the case of Kagome and Hiei.

Yuusuke, being the youkai he was, knew the looks and tension in the air between them better than anyone. He was many things, but first and foremost he was a pervert. Kagome and Hiei had more than their share of stolen glances, heated fighting and teasing, arguments, and longing touches. He was certain that they forgot they were not together in those moments, and the looks on their faces proved it.

Until their glances would linger a moment too long, they would get physically too close to each other, they would remember what it felt like to kiss the other silly or screw them stupid, and it would bring their "moment" to an anti-climatic end. It was awkward for them, and it was awkward as hell to witness it. And Yuusuke did not do awkward.

Though, even months after bringing them together, they were still tight-lipped about their whirlwind romance, he was perverted enough to put two-and-two together. And he was practical enough to figure out the time line enough to know why and how it had ended. And he was enough of a male to know that they were one incident away from trying the relationship thing one more time.

Yuusuke was going to be that "one incident."

He knew if word ever reached Keiko of what he was going to do, she would kill him. But it was a sacrifice he was willing to make since Kurama nor Shippou would. More than that, he saw Hiei as a friend enough to do this for him. He _better_ get some sort of thanks in the morning.

It was a well-known fact that Kagome spent most nights at her store going over records or making new merchandise or getting the store in order as she could not afford more staff. He knew it was half that and half giving Souta and Yukina a few extra hours to use her apartment for whatever it was those two did. And Hiei would stay with her to "make sure no idiot tries anything."

Yuusuke was going to be that idiot.

And plus, if it worked then Hiei would not be inclined to kill him. Or tell Keiko. Possibly. He was banking on Kagome keeping Hiei from saying something.

The second he walked into the store with a cheeky smile, both targets exchanged uneasy looks. He knew that Hiei knew that grin: he wanted him to know that something was up. And he was certain that Kagome had had enough experience with Shippou to know he was going to do something.

As he leaned forward against the counter separating him from Kagome, she leaned backward. He heard Hiei shift and could feel his glare.

"So, Kagome-chan," he drawled and took a special pleasure from the way she blushed, "how much longer are you going to be tonight?"

She glanced between him and Hiei, obviously trying to put two-and-two together. "Another hour or so... Why, Yuusuke-kun?"

"Just curious... You know, there's a couple of bars that'll still be open. Feel like getting a drink? Or should we just skip that and head back to my place?"

Her horrified look was almost enough for him to break his cover and reveal it all to be a hoax.

Yet Hiei stopped him from that. He gulped as he felt his collar dig into his neck from how Hiei was dragging him. "You're lucky she'd be upset if I killed you in front of her," he heard Hiei all but hiss in his ear.

And then his ass connected painfully with the street outside.

"You could've just told me to fuck off, y'kno! Like a normal person!"

He could hear the door lock and could not help the grin that spread across his face. He whistled a merry tune as he got up, brushed himself off and headed home. Both Hiei and Kagome better be thanking him in the morning if they managed to leave her bed.

Yet he would enjoy rubbing it in the faces of Kurama, Souta and Shippou. His "plan" only took _five minutes_ to work; they had been trying to get theirs to work for _six months_. He may not think through his plans at all, but damned if they did not work.

And plus, he just proved that they were not hopeless like Kurama had believed.

* * *

**Word Count:** 757**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ theme_ _#009. When all hope is lost.__  
_


	39. Night MML: Vitiate

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Sexual situation.

* * *

Fifteen days. Though Kagome should really say nights. That was how long it had been since the little incident with Yuusuke that, honestly, she was a little thankful that he had done it. Hiei and she were not together in any official sense, not like Souta and Yukina or Yuusuke and Keiko, but they were together. They were a little more obvious about their feelings and relationship as being blunt and in-one's-face about it was not their style.

Were things back to the way they had been over five years ago? No, of course not. Not even Kagome was that naive still. They could never have that relationship back again. Instead they had a new one. Perhaps she would even go so far as to say that it was a better one.

This time they were not using each other for their own reasons, nor were there any deep secrets anymore. He knew her family; she knew his. He knew her past; she knew his. She had grown up and grown into who she was, and so had he. They were different people who went through building a relationship the right way this time. They did not stalk each other, they did not obsess over where the other was or who the other was with, they did not omit important information.

They already had the love, now they had the trust and knowledge. They had taken the long way, but it was more than worth it.

Especially when he had asked her to go with him to see Genkai's property. She had only a basic knowledge of the old woman: she had been Yuusuke's teacher, a mentor to them all at times, a teammate, a friend... And that she had finally died not too long ago. She had left Hiei, Yuusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina her property.

Kagome had not seen such sprawling acres and untouched land since her adventure. Tromping through the forests with their friends toward the ocean that marked a boundary brought her so much joy she could not express. It was like a mini-adventure to her-it even came with youkai roaming freely!

So when they had reached the ocean and everyone else had broken off, she grabbed Hiei's hand. It was not as if anyone was paying attention: Keiko had knocked Yuusuke into the ocean, Yukina and Souta were absorbed with each other, Kuwabara and Kurama were teasing Botan... They did not even look their way as she pulled Hiei back into the forest and toward the old shrine.

She knew of a much better way to spend the early evening, and of a much better way to put an end to all the awkwardness between them. Though they had repaired their relationship, granted it had taken a good half-year, there was one line they had been hesitant to cross. She could think of no better time than now, when no one noticed them missing and when there was such an air of peace and new beginnings.

He seemed to have the same idea in his mind, too.

She remembered entering the shrine, but had no clue how they had managed to stumble into one of the bedrooms. It had been years since she had last felt his magnetic touches and searing kisses to give much thought to anything else. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her own, and she barely noticed as they removed clothing in order to feel it more. Her body trembled as his teeth and lips brushed across her neck and shoulders; it made her wonder how she had managed to go so many years without such feelings.

One of her hands was tangled in his rough dark hair, trying to keep him from moving away from her neck. Her other hand was busy rediscovering his body and taking note of each new scar that littered his body. Perhaps after this, she would ask him how he came to bear each one. For now, she caressed each one with a tendril of hama no reiryoku-just enough to draw a shuddering breath from him each time. The second she was able to, she knew she would trace each one with her mouth.

As it was, though, she was quite pinned between him and the wall. It seemed that this was how most of their romantic endeavors ended up, yet she would never complain about that. His mouth and teeth were leaving marks she knew her little brother and Shippou would tease her about later, but that was later. Now, she focused on his hands that stroked her sides and squeezed her hips, dragging across her scar before coming up the underside of her breasts just to slide back down and do it again. It was teasing, as teasing as her own touches, and filled with the ability to poison all the rationality from the very first one.

He paused and pulled away, his carmine eyes hazy in the darkness of the room. "They'll be looking for us soon," he said; his already rich voice taking on a husky edge.

She pulled at his hair in frustration. She knew what game he was playing, and she knew why. Yet she did not want an out, she only wanted him. "Let them."

"You won't be leaving this room for a while. And I don't do interruptions well."

She moved away from the wall and toward the bed, pulling him with her. "The only interruption here is your mouth, Hiei."

He pulled her back to him, his arms tight around her. "Deal with it."

He gave her a bruising kiss, enough that it almost hurt. Until he backed off and his tongue entered her mouth, and stroking the roof of her mouth. If he was going to play that game, then so could she. She sucked on his tongue, pulling and pushing it with her own. He groaned and she could not help smirking. He did tell her to deal with it.

Yet she forgot what always followed until she felt the cushion of the futon beneath her. His intrusion was unexpected, yet not unwelcome. It had been so long, and she could not stop herself from gripping his shoulders tightly and biting down on her lower lip. She had forgotten so much about how he could make her body feel, and it had been so long since the first time they had done this that she did not want to think on it.

She sighed and opened her eyes-she could not remember closing them-to see him staring at her. He had forgotten how her body could make him feel, too, she was certain. And she had missed the ways in which he would look at her during sex. She let go of his shoulder in favor of pushing her hair out of her face and way, yet she never took her eyes off him.

When he throbbed, she could not help gasping from pleasure that she was not sure was entirely her own.

He bucked his hips, catching her attention. "Do that again."

Kagome smiled somewhat coyly and blushed as she brushed back her hair again using both hands this time. Before she could finish, she found herself fully on her back as Hiei set a pace she could not hope to match.

Unfortunately for all their friends if they were stupid enough to come back to the shrine, the night was still quite young.

* * *

**Word Count:** 1243**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ bonus theme_ _#035. I'm poisoned from the very moment.__  
_


	40. Night MMLXXX: Until the End

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
Warning(s): **Fluff; The End of the Fic

* * *

Genkai's old shrine fast became their haven much like it was for the youkai whom could not fit in with human society, yet did not want to go back to living in the Makai.

Kuwabara and Shizuru would stop by in March before classes started again and while Hanami viewing was ideal. It was their break from Tokyo, and a much needed reprieve for their developed sixth senses. Yuusuke would often stop by at the same time for a good sparring session or just to goof off with his old friend and rival. Other times, Yuusuke would just appear one day and claim that he needed a day or so away from Keiko, lest she send him to his death for a third time. Souta and Yukina would often retreat to the shrine during school breaks to enjoy the peace. Though they both loved Tokyo, they both cherished the quietude of shrines more, having both spent so much time at them.

Kagome, Hiei and Kurama could often be found there at any given day. So could Shippou since he loved to use the shrine as an easy crossover point. Kurama and Hiei would use it as a place to spar without having to restrain themselves. Though the first time they had sparred, Kurama had walked away with a very nasty bruise and a possible jaw dislocation. Kagome would not admit to being oblivious as to why it had escalated to that point: Kurama had put his neck on the line the most, and in the worst way, in order to push her and Hiei back together. All the innuendos, Shippou's illusions, nights spent walking home... They all led to a jealous Hiei, and when jealous Hiei had a victim to take out that feeling on, it never went well. The fact that Kurama was still alive spoke volumes about their friendship, though.

After that spar, it seemed as though all had been forgiven between the two of them. It was odd to Kagome, but she figured they had the strange sort of relationship Inuyasha and Kouga had had toward the end of their adventure.

And she came out whenever she had a free weekend. Her brother was fine running the shop, which is a bit what she wanted him to do. The long nights, the stress-they were things she did not want or need. When he graduated from high school, she was considering giving him it while she would just make what they sold. Though they mainly came out to the shrine because Hiei wanted to; she figured he enjoyed the scent of the Makai air, the ability to slaughter rogue youkai intent on causing trouble after having had to spend five days in the clogging presence of humans. And where Hiei went, she usually did as well.

It was different from their previous relationship. They did not cling to each other, they were not dependent on the presence of the other. They spent time together, though they were not always _together_. They were comfortable enough with and trusting enough of each other to do so.

She would live through the past six years the same exact way if it meant this relationship would happen. All the tears, the uncertainty, the baggage, the breaking of relationships, the renewal... Each one she cherished and had grown from.

A little over six years ago, they had met. He had not been hers, and she had not been his. Six years seemed like such a short time when spoken, yet there was so much life that they had both lived with and apart from each other in the space between those words. Six years ago, she had thought that he had never been hers to end with either, just that she had had him for a handful of months between their first meeting and parting. Then they had met again on a much warmer night seven months ago which almost proved her wrong. And now, so close to Christmas-a Christmas she had been resigned to spend alone again-they were together again. She figured that once you had had someone, they were yours forever in some part. Or at least in their case.

And she had a feeling, or just her early Christmas wish, that this time, they would stay together like this always. So long as she was in his heart as she kept him in hers, that was what mattered most. It had only taken her six years to figure that out, but at least it had not been too late.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Word Count:** 759**  
**

_A version of this was posted to the livejournal community 30_Nights for their__ theme_ _#010. Together itsumo (Together Always)._

* * *

So this is really the end of this fic. It has only taken me a good twenty-three months to finish this, and for those of you who have been reading/waiting for updates for this fic since August 2008, I cannot express my thanks enough in words. I hope you have enjoyed this edited version. I am so sorry about tonight's mass of updates on edited chapters-I had some things pointed out to me by awesome reviewers that needed to be fixed. If you have read this fic closely enough, you'll notice that everything mentioned/brought up (from certain pieces of narration and character's thoughts to objects and themes) have been brought full circle.

I would also like to thank those, whom know who they are, who nominated this fic's first version (and the first twenty chapters) for Best Other Romance at the IYFanguild for the 4th Quarter 2008, and then those who voted for this fic in the 1st Quarter 2009 so that the first twenty chapters won 3rd Place Best Crossover. Again, words are not enough to express my gratitude.

_To A Few Reviewers:_  
_Madmiko:_ Thank you so much for your in-depth reviews of the chapters. I am so glad you pointed out some of the flaws of some of the earlier chapters, without that I would not have been able to edit them into their present-day look. So thank you so much.  
_Jjvalour:_ Thank you so much for your reviews, and for pointing out the implausibility of a scene in chapter eight. It has been fixed, and I am so grateful you pointed it out to me. Thank you.  
_Lizz:_ Thank you so much for pointing out my misuse of "all ready/already". I feel so embarrassed that I made such a mistake, but I wouldn't have noticed it without you pointing it out to me. So thank you so much for it (and they have all been fixed).

With that written, honestly, I can't begin to thank all you reviewers/readers/favoriters enough. You guys make my day, and make me smile so much, even when you're pointing out my mistakes. You guys are my betas as I have none. I write because I enjoy doing so, which is why your reviews/faves/alerts make my day because I don't expect you to. Which is why I take my time to respond to your reviews personally, and I have come to know quite a few of you through them. You guys are amazing, and the reason why I'm sad to end this fic.

So, one last time: You guys are amazing, and _Thank You So Much._


End file.
